Atracción Prohibida
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: "Esto no puede ser" pensaba una y otra vez, ella: 18 años, soltera, inexperta, novata & nada atractiva. El: 27 años, casado, con un trabajo prospero & atractivo. Ambos: sintiendo una atracción prohibida. Posibles Lemmons
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a la fabulosa Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama (: Cualquier canción de Camila, Mana, Muse o de Sandoval, queda como Sountrack :D**_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**:_ Posiblemente, este Fic, tenga **Lemmons**, todavía no es seguro, pero es bajo tu responsabilidad, si lees el Fic, avisaré en el primer o segundo capitulo si habrá lemmons... Sobre Advertencia No Hay Engaño ;)_

* * *

**Atracción Prohibida**

* * *

Y ahí estaba yo, contra la pared de la oficina, tocando sus musculosos brazos, su cabello negro como el azabache, mirando esos ojos cafés tan hermosos y profundos llenos de pasión.

-Me gustas Bella

-Pero…- titubee-Tienes veintisiete años y yo dieciocho

-La Edad no importa- susurro contra mi oído

-Yo…no…

-Solo déjate llevar

Y me deje llevar por lo que mi corazón sentía

* * *

_**Prefacio…¡Terminado! Que les parece? Bueno, espero poder terminar hoy mismo el primer capi :D espero Reviews**_

_**Andyy**_


	2. Comenzando

_**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, la trama es 100% mía, cualquier canción de Muse, Camila, Sandoval, Alejandro Fernández (estilo pop, no rancheras) o marco di mauro, quedarían bien de Sountrack. O Las que ustedes crean convenientes.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**ADVERTENCIA:**_ Este Fic, contendrá lemmons (o un pobre intento de ellos xD) Si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad, YO te lo adveri, solo espero Revieews con criticas positivas, si ese no es tu fin, mejor sal de aquí & ve a ver la television :P_

_**

* * *

**_

**Atracción Prohibida**

**

* * *

**

_Bella P.O.V_

Estaba muy emocionada, y como no estarlo, si hoy era ¡mi primer día de trabajo! Aunque claro, batalle mucho para que mí ahora jefe Edward Cullen, me diera el trabajo.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Qué estudios tiene señorita Swan?_

_-Pues vera, tengo la maestría de literatura, hablo ingles, francés e italiano…._

_-¿Edad?_

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Su edad_

_-Ah… pues yo… dieciocho _

_-Es muy chica para el trabajo, creo que..._

_-No señor Cullen- suplique- Necesito e trabajo y vera que puedo llenar todas las expectativas_

_-De acuerdo Swan, comienza el lunes_

_Fin Flash Back_

Así que, señor Cullen, verá que yo, tengo las capacidades para este trabajo. Pero por un lado tenía razón, apenas tenía dieciocho años, y era inexperta, más bien, no sabía nada, pero por algo se comienza ¿No?

Rápidamente me desperece, y me metí a bañar, el agua caliente corría por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me relajará y me sintiera mucho mejor. Cuando salí de la ducha me puse el vestuario que tenía preparado desde hace días para mi primer día de trabajo, constaba de una falda negra hasta las rodillas, camisa blanca con cuello en forma de "v" y mi saco negro acompañado de zapatillas sencillas.

-¡mama! Ya me voy, nos vemos de rato- dije saliendo a toda prisa de la casa, no quería llegar tarde

-¡Suerte!- me contesto

Tomé el primer taxi que iba por la avenida, y un poco alborotada, le di la dirección de mi nuevo lugar de trabajo. Era una empresa enorme y muy importante llamada Cullen & Asociados, yo ahí, desempeñaría el papel de secretaría. Una vez fuera del taxi, observe aquel edificio enorme en donde dentro de diez minutos desempeñaría mi primer trabajo, estaba emocionada y a la vez asustada.

Respire profundamente y entré.

-Buenos días señorita Swan- me saludo mi nuevo jefe. Edward Cullen

-Buenos días señor Cullen- dije un poco nerviosa

-Solo dime Edward- se carcajeo de una manera tan hermosa- No estés nerviosa.

Mi nuevo jefe, era un dios griego personificado, guapo, alto, cabello de un color extrañamente cobrizo, rebelde, ojos esmeraldas, delgado y con un físico impresionante. ME hizo pasar a su oficina, y me explico mi nuevo desempeño. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al saber que él, me había nombrado su asistente personal. Esto fue raro para mí.

"_¡Vas progresando en tu primer día Bell's!"_ me dije mentalmente

Me dio un tour por toda la empresa, en realidad era más pequeña de lo que yo imaginaba, solo que se encontraba en un edificio de la misma, pero con muchas otras direcciones y departamentos dentro de ella. Me presento a los demás empleados, y fue fácil aprender los nombres de algunos.

-Bueno, Isabella, este es tu escritorio- dijo señalando uno frente a su oficina con paredes de cristal- si necesitas algo avísame ¿De acuerdo?

-Si Edward, lo que diga

-De acuerdo, estaré en una junta, tardare dos horas mínimo, si hay llamadas anótalas

-Si señor Cullen

Cuando Edward se perdió por aquel pasillo, me senté en el escritorio, y comencé a acomodar las pocas cosas que había ahí, unos lapiceros, marcadores, una grapadora, la computadora, una perforadora y cosas sin importancia. Pensé que sería un buen día, pero para mi suerte –que siempre me abandonaba- no había nada que hacer en toda la santa mañana.

Edward llevaba más de cinco horas en la dichosa junta, yo, aplastada en aquel escritorio nuevo, mientras que unas cuantas mujeres de ahí, cuchicheaban a mis espaldas. Estaba jodida.

-Yo que tú me compraría una agenda y unas cuantas cositas- dijo una voz femenina a mi lado

-Oh, sí, lo sé, pienso comprarlas una vez que salga de aquí-conteste

-Un gusto-dijo extendiendo su mano- Soy Leah Clearwater

-Bella Swan, un placer

Leah, era una chica más o menos de veinticinco años no más, cabello negro, lacio y corto hasta la altura de los hombros, ojos cafés obscuros, delgada, de tez morena y un impecable sentido del humor. Bueno, al menos mi día iba mejorando, ya tenía una amiga. Leah me platico desde cuanto tiempo tenía trabajando aquí, quienes eran las chismosas, arrastradas, y cosas por el estilo de estas instalaciones.

Por lo que platique con ella y por lo que me contó, ella era al igual que Ángela –la recepcionista según me dijo- muy tranquila, no se metía con nadie y nadie se metía con ella. Por lo que también me conto ella era la asistente personal de Jacob Black, uno de los socios de mi jefe.

Y además de ser su asistente, ella y Jake –como decía Leah- eran muy buenos amigos

-Wooow, en verdad, que bueno que tengas una relación tan buena con tu jefe- comenté

-Sí, lo sé, aunque con Edward es muy diferente

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… él es más serio, dentro del trabajo te trata como lo que eres, y fuera del él, como una persona más o como su amigo o lo que quiera que seas de él

-Ah…- volví a preguntar-Por cierto ¿No has visto al señor Cullen?

-¿Te dijo que iría a una junta?

-Emm-dude- sí, claro ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, para el señor Cullen "ir a una junta –dijo entre comillas imaginarias- Es ir a ver a su amante.

-El señor Cullen…- deje sin completar la frase

-Si bueno, ¿Vamos por un café? –Dijo consultado su reloj- Es la hora del almuerzo, tenemos una hora

-Claro, vamos- contesté

Salimos de la oficina y fuimos a la planta baja del edificio donde se encontraba un restaurant, propiedad claro, de Cullen & Asociados. Una vez sentadas comiendo el almuerzo, reiniciamos de nuevo la plática

-Así que…- soné casual- ¿El señor Cullen…?

-Si- contestó divertida Leah- Verás, aquí todos, y cuando digo TODOS los jefes me refiero a todos, tienen esposas, incluyendo a mi amigo Jake; pero de todos los jefes, la gran mayoría tiene amantes –se acerco un poco más y comenzó casi a susurrar- la amante de Edward, es una chica de aquí mismo, es la secretaria del padre de Edward, el señor Carlisle Cullen, la perra que te digo, se llama Tanya….

-Wooow, que loco- contesté incrédula

-Si, otra persona que tiene amante, es Jasper Hale, otro asociado de los Cullen, está casado con su nefasta esposa María, pero él tiene sus quereres con una licenciada llamada Alice Brandon; eh infinidades de historias hay en esta empresa.

-¿Y tu como sabes tanto?- le reté

-Pues, porque, soy la "confidente oficial" de todas las mujeres de aquí; bueno- pausó- menos de la perra de Tanya, ella solo lo grita a los cuatro vientos.

-¿La odias?- pregunté

-No, solo me cae mal por su actitud, no conoce el pudor, y se cree con autoridad, por ser la amante del señor Cullen.

-¿Y quién es la esposa de Edward?- pregunte con más curiosidad

-Pues, no eh tenido el gusto de conocerla, pero Jake, dice que se llama Elizabeth, y que es una mujer increíble, y que no merece el trato que tiene por parte de su esposo, bueno sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, lo sé

-Pero te diré algo Bella- cuando llego una señorita a levantar nuestros platos, yo pedí la cuenta, y cuando se iba Leah reiniciaba la plática- Nadie, nadie, se salva de estar metida en esos embrollos.

Eso me sonó a advertencia, y por lo que pude ver, en sus ojos cafés, note como un deje de tristeza y decepción, los inundaban, pero claro, disipo esos pensamientos que la abrumaban para mostrarme una sonrisa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- contesté

-Ahora que sabes casi todo, te sugiero que te andes con cuidado de Tanya

-Lo haré. Creo que me odiaras por ser la asistente personal de su "hombre"

-Exacto

Nos quedamos un rato más platicando en el restaurant, y después regresamos cada quien respectivamente a sus escritorios –nos encontrábamos a lado- cuando llego el señor Cullen, no tuve tiempo ni de respirar, me traía de un lado a otro, me llevaba a sus juntas, me pedía que si el café, que si esto, que fuera entregar papeles, Isabella aquí, Isabella allá, etc.

Cuando el reloj de mi muñeca marco las siete de la noche, por fin, respire tranquila, ya que la jornada de trabajo había terminado. Todos se comenzaron a ir desde las seis y media, pero solo unos cuantos se quedaban hasta las siete; como era Leah y Edward.

-_Isabella-_ me llamó Edward por el interfón- _pasé a mi oficina_

-Si señor Cullen- contesté

Apague el equipo y guarde las pocas anotaciones que había hecho durante el resto de la tarde, cuando dejaba todo listo, pude ver como Leah me hacía señas de que me esperaría, yo solo articule un "gracias" y entre en la oficina de Edward.

-Isabella….-comenzó- ¿O prefieres Bella?

-Como guste Edward- le respondí

-De acuerdo… Bella, tome asiento

Hice lo que me pidió y me observaba minuciosamente

-Bueno, pues en este primer día de trabajo quiero decirle, que me ha sorprendido, nadie, ninguna de mis antiguas asistentes, me pueden llevar el ritmo, por eso cambio cada dos meses, o menos tiempo- hizo una pausa y continuo- muchas felicidades Bella, se queda con el puesto, de asiste personal, la espero mañana.

-Gracias Edward, aquí estaré- dije con una sonrisa en los labios- Buenas noches

-Hasta luego Bella

Cuando salí de la oficina, busque a Leah y al no encontrarla, decida irme de la oficina, una vez abajo la pude ver sentada en la recepción platicando amenamente con Ángela, la otra chica, cuando llegue no pude evitar saltar de emoción y abrazarla.

-¡Me felicito! ¡Me quedaré con el puesto!

-¡Qué bien Bella! ¡Felicidades!- dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo- Oh, mira, ella es Ángela Weber,-dijo señalando a la menuda chica- Ángela ella es Bella Swan

-Un gusto- dijo tímidamente

-EL gusto es mío.

Saliendo del edificio decidimos ir por un café a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca, después de platicar mucho tiempo con ellas, nos habíamos hecho amigas las tres, Ángela tenía un increíble sentido del humor, al igual que Leah, las dos eran tan parecidas a mí, en muchos aspecto, y desde un principio simpatizamos, aunque claro está, que no les importo mi edad, ya que ambas tenían la misma edad: veinticinco años y solteras.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, me despedí de ellas, deseándoles una buena noche, y esperando verlas al día siguiente, ellas se quedaron un tiempo más en la cafetería. AL salir, tome un taxi y le di la dirección de la casa donde vivía con mis padres. Cuando entré mis padres me esperaban ansiosos; y obviamente les conté todo.

Me felicitaron por el logro que hice en mi primer día de trabajo, aunque claro, me advirtieron que me anduviera con cuidado, ya que era "carne" fresca para todos los hombres de ahí, incluyendo mi jefe. Cuando me sentía realmente agotada, me despedí de ellos, y subí a mi habitación, me duche, y me puse mi pijama; y cuando me acosté en la cama, quede totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

_**Primer capítulo ¡Terminado! Santísima mierda ¬¬' –perdonen la expresión- pero desde ayer, FF no quiere mostrar esta historia T.T por eso estoy muy enojada, juum; & por ese motivo tuve que borrarla, & la volví a publicar, espero & si se vea, porque aaargh! Eso me molesta xD**_

_**En fin, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Como verán, no todos los personajes, son los que casi siempre leemos xD**_

_**Merezco un Review?**_

_**Andyy'**_


	3. Preparativos

_**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, la trama es 100% mía, cualquier canción que les guste pueden usarla de Sountrack**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Preparativos**

**

* * *

**

Llevaba una semana exacta de haber entrado a trabajar a Cullen & Asociados, y toda esta semana me había ido muy bien, según me lo decía el señor Cullen y Leah, mi ahora mejor amiga. Toda esta semana no tuve descanso, andaba de un lado para otro con Edward, íbamos a todas sus juntas, siempre tomaba apuntes, le pedía su café expreso cargado y no tenía chance de respirar. Cuando recién había llegado a trabajar; mi escritorio estaba solitario, pero hoy estaba atascado de papeles, notas, pendientes y un sinfín de cosas con mucha importancia.

Leah a veces me ayudaba ya que el señor Cullen, me cargaba mucho la mano, ella a escondidas hacia trabajos por mí, ya que su jefe y amigo Jacob Black llevaba fuera dos semanas en un viaje de negocios, así que ella me ayudaba a mi o se iba a ayudar a las demás chicas que merecían su ayuda.

Había tenido algunos problemas con un socio de los Cullen, llamado Mike Newton, él como los demás –había dicho Leah- era casado y tenía amante, y su amante era nada más y nada menos que una chica llamada Jessica Stanley. El imbécil de Mike, contaba con veinticinco años, pero me insinuaba cualquier cosa, desde que me vio, yo por supuesto, pintaba mi raya, pero él no comprendía, y para mi desgracia el señor Cullen no sabía de esto, y para rematar, Jessica me hizo una visita en los baños, advirtiéndome que dejara a su hombre, yo solo hice como me interesaba lo que me había dicho, pero la verdad me tenía sin cuidado.

Lo que si temía y un poco, era encontrarme con Tanya Denalí, pero por lo visto, a Denalí se la trago la tierra, todavía no tenía la fortuna, o des fortuna de encontrarme con ella, pero por si acaso, prefería no hacerlo.

Hoy la mañana había sido tranquila, Edward, me había pedido, que lo ayudará a organizar una recepción que tendrían mañana por la noche todos los socios y sus respectivas parejas; y para ello me pidió la ayuda de Leah.

-Que bien que el señor Cullen me tome en cuenta- bromeo Leah desde su lugar

-Sí, pues siéntete realizada- bromee- pero bueno, ¿me ayudarás con los arreglos y todo eso?

-Querida- dijo falsamente ofendida- Me ofendes, no tienes que pedirlo, somos amigas ¿no?

-Pues si…

-Anda perezosa, levántate ya de esa estúpida silla, y vamos a dejar increíble aquella recepción.

-Ok, te alcanzo. Solo apago el equipo.

Leah se preparó y dejo todo su escritorio en orden, para así dirigirse al elevador y esperarme en la recepción; mientras yo, apagaba mi PC, guardaba mis cosas y juntaba lo que necesitaba para la recepción de mañana en la noche. Cuando ya estaba todo listo y me disponía a salir, sonó el teléfono de Leah.

"_Umm… ¿Contestaré?" _pensaba.

Ring. Ring. Ring…. Seguía sonando su teléfono, así que dubitativa, deje las carpetas y mi bolso en mi escritorio y conteste su teléfono.

-¿_Cuántas veces te eh dicho que contestes al primer todo cariño?-_ dijeron al otro lado de la línea- _De acuerdo, linda, me debes un desayuno, en fin, quiero que le avises a Eddy que mañana estaré en su dichosa recepción…_

_-_Este…-trague pesado- No soy Leah señor pero le avisaré a mi jefe de que asistirá a la recepción- respondí apenada y de seguro de un color rojo intenso

-_Oh, vaya-_dijo sin siquiera inmutarse- _¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde rayos anda esa mujer?_

-Esto…- me ponía nerviosa esa voz tan masculina y quizás, un poco enojada- Soy Bella Swan, asistente personal del señor Edward y Leah me ayudará a organizar lo de la recepción por petición del señor Edward.

-_¿Edward?-_ se carcajeó-_Vaya, no sabía que ya había conseguido a alguien más para hacerle le vida imposible- _calló un momento y volvió a hablar- _Bueno, da lo mismo, siento haberte hablado así Bella, pero así nos llevamos Leah y yo, por cierto soy Jacob Black, su jefe, en fin, pasa mi recado y dile a Leah que está en problemas…_

-Umm… si señor Black

-_Solo Jacob, bueno, después estaré en contacto con ella, Nos vemos_

Y colgó. Eso fue raro, muy raro diría yo, pero bueno, regrese por mis cosas a mi escritorio todavía un poco consternada por la "platica" que tuve con el jefe de Leah, ¿Estaba en problemas por mi culpa? Genial Swan, ya metiste en problemas a tu amiga con su jefe/amigo.

Aunque olvidando aquello, metiéndome al elevador en _automático_ seguía pensando y lo que me tenía como en estado _automático _no fue la conversación, ni como me trato, lo que me tenía así, era la voz de aquel hombre, una voz tan hermosa, tan genial tan bonita, que no podía olvidar por nada del mundo su tono de voz…

-¡Tierra llamando a Swan!

-¿Eh?

-Anda bella durmiente- dijo Leah sacándome del elevador, son las dos de la tarde y esto tiene que estar adelantado o terminado en su defecto.

-De que… ¡Ah sí!, ya vamos tenemos que tener arreglado el lugar para la recepción y todo ese rollo

-Mujer, ¿Qué andabas pensando? Es lo que te acabo de decir

Salimos del edificio y buscamos un taxi, trate de evitar la mirada de Leah, ay que solo me escrudiñaba sin disimulo, y eso me ponía nerviosa, ¿acaso le diría que me había idiotizado la voz de su amigo? Leah, pareció olvidarlo un momento y se concentro en conseguirnos un taxi, después de unos veinte minutos buscando uno libre, nos subimos y le di la dirección del lugar, una vez en camino suspire, esto sería muy, muy cansado.

-Ya suéltalo- hablo al fin Leah

-¿Qué?- me hice la inocente

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué actúas así?

-¿Así como?

-Bella- me amenazó

-Yo…mira ya llegamos

Esquive el tema por el mayor tiempo que pude, le pague el pasaje al taxista, y bajamos en silencio del auto, cuando nos encontramos frente al lugar, quedamos impresionadas, una hacienda, con unas rejas de color negro, con una caseta a su lado. Y lo poco que se podía ver, era un extenso jardín, con un camino que llevaba directo a la casa.

-Buenas tardes- hablo Leah- Venimos para organizar el evento de Cullen & Asociados

-Oh, si…-dijo el vigilante- Solo anoten sus nombres y pueden pasar

-Gracias- respondimos ambas

Nos anotamos en la libreta de bitácora y después entramos por el largo camino que conducía a la residencia, ambas caminamos en silencio, olvidado por completo la compañía de la otra y solo nos dedicamos a admirar aquel lugar, era muy hermoso; contaba como había dicho con un extenso jardín, el cual dejaba al descubierto variedad inmensa de flores, arboles, y uno que otro animalito que paseaba por ahí. Cuando nos detuvimos en las puertas del lugar, -que eran de madera- suspiramos y entramos.

-Bueno, al menos no tenemos que hacer la limpieza

-Tienes razón Leah, al menos no haremos eso

-Bueno, ¿Piensas decirme que más te puso así Bell's?

-Lo que sucede-dije recargándome en una de las paredes- Es que la voz de tu jefe me dejo algo…impresionada, sé que eso está mal, pero la verdad es que nunca escuche una voz tan.. Tan… varonil, hermosa, divertida…

-Te entiendo- dijo una Leah seria- A mi me pasó lo mismo cuando lo conocí, pero no te preocupes es normal… supongo

-Si… supongo- dudé- Pero bueno, se me pasara, ahora solo hay que acomodar los adornos que Edward me hizo el favor de mandar para acá

-Claro, tenemos que hacer que la noche de mañana sea especial.

Una vez dicho esto ambas nos dedicamos el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche en dejar espectacular el lugar, el bar que se expandía en un costado del lugar, el equipo de sonido que se encontraba a la vista de todos y el resto del lugar decorado por adornos platas y dorados, algo sencillo, pero fantástico. Para el exterior, utilizamos foquitos con poco alumbramiento para que solo esos foquitos blancos adornaran el camino y lo demás quedase bajo la luz de la luna.

Cuando terminamos ambas quedamos exhaustas, sin zapatillas ya que estas terminaron por lastimarnos, sentadas en el pasto del lugar comiendo una exquisita pizza a las diez de la noche.

-Leah- dije con un pedazo de pizza en la boca- Ya es tarde

-Lo…lo sé- dijo tomando un poco de refresco- ¿Tienes quien te lleve?

-Umm…no, creo que no ¿Me podrías llevar?

-Claro- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- ¿Edward ya vio el lugar?

-No, solo le marco, que venga y nos vamos

-De acuerdo

Terminamos de comer la pizza, levantamos nuestro pequeño tiradero y le marque a Edward, tardo más de quince minutos en contestarme pero a la quinta llamada respondió

-_¿Diga?_

-Hola Edward, soy Bella

-¡_Ahh! Bella, ¿Que sucede todo bien?_

_-_Si Edward, solo quería saber si está disponible unos minutos para ver la decoración del lugar

_-Humm-_lo pensó unos segundos-_en diez minutos estoy ahí._

_-_Claro Edward, hasta luego

-_Nos vemos_

Antes de que llegar Edward, Leah y yo le dimos los últimos toques al sencillo pero magnifico toque que le habíamos dado al lugar, cuando estábamos finalizando escuchamos aparcar un auto a las afueras del lugar, ambas salimos y recibimos a los Cullen, papá e hijo. Venian en un hermoso y lujoso Cuando vi al padre, pude comprender de donde Edward había sacado tal belleza. Un hombre entre los treinta y cinco años, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, alto, delgado y con buen físico.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Edward- Padre, esta es Isabella, mi asistente

-Un gusto Isabella- dijo el señor Cullen extendiéndome su mano- Que bueno que puedas llevar el ritmo de mi alocado hijo

-Papá- lo regaño Edward

-No se preocupe señor Cullen hago lo posible

-Dime Carlisle…-volteo a ver a Leah- Hola Leah ¿como estas?

-Bien Carlisle y ¿usted?

-Bien gracias – sonrió un poco- ¿no ha llegado el vago de tu jefe?

-No- rio Leah- Pero para mañana tenga por seguro que lo verá por aquí

-Eso esperamos, bueno ¿Vamos?

Los cuatro entramos en el lugar y yo fui directo a prender las luces –porque las habíamos apagado- estaba nerviosa, porque no sabía si para ambos padre e hijo, les gustaría el tipo de adornos que utilizamos y como quedo la decoración. Edward anduvo por todo el lugar observando minuciosamente todos los lugares habidos y por haber, el señor Carlisle por su parte solo me dedico una sonrisa sincera y hermosa.

-Felicidades Bella- dijo Edward- Cada día me sorprendes

-No hay de que Edward, ese es mi trabajo- conteste feliz por su aprobación

-Bueno, bueno, pues que bien que sepas hacer tu trabajo, Bella, la espero mañana

-¿Qué?-dije incredulá

-Las espero-corrigio Edward- Leah, Bella, las espero mañana a las siete de la noche ¿Correcto?- dijo extendiéndonos unas invitaciones para cada una

-Claro- respondimos ambas

-Ahora si nos permites… Padre, hay que irnos

-Claro, fue un gusto chicas, hasta mañana

-Hasta luego Carlisle- respondimos a coro

Cuando el auto arranco ambas nos quedamos atónitas observando las invitaciones, después nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y reímos

-¿Iras?-me preguntó Leah

-No se.. no tengo nada que ponerme

-No hay problema, mañana nos vamos de compras

-Humm….-dije dubitativa- No se

-Anda, no te arrepentirás

-Ok

Subimos a su hermoso mini Cooper azul y nos dirigimos a mi casa, el trayecto fue en corto, ya que no la pasamos platicando de trivialidades, la invite a pasar un rato a la casa, para que mis padres conocieran a Leah, según ellos era famosa por aquí, a lo que ella se sonrojo por primera vez desde que la conocí.

-Bueno, señores Swan- dijo Leah levantándose del sillón- Llego el momento de irme, mañana nos espera un día largo de compras y la noche del evento

-Si, si, Leah- contesto mi madre- Cuidate y fue un gusto

-Igual señora Reneé, Señor Charlie

-Cuidate hija, aquí tienes tu casa

-Gracias

Acompañe a Leah a la puerta y nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo, después me despedí de mis padres y me dirigí a mi habitación, tomé una rápida pero placentera ducha, me puse mi pijama y me acomode en a cama. Al principio no pude dormir ya que una vez a solas llego a m mi mente aquella voz que había escuchado por la mañana.

¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Por qué me tenía así la voz de Jacob Black?

Y me dormí pensando en esa trivialidad.

* * *

_**Segundo capitulo ¡Terminado! Se que soy una narradora del asco ._.' pero pues hago lo que puedo xD gracias por los reviews, la historia ah sido bien aceptadA (: tratare de mejorar la forma de narrar, lo prometo, cuídense**_

_**Un review?**_

_**Andyy'**_


	4. La Fiesta

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, cualquier canción que crean que le quede al capítulo pueden usarla de Sountrack.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**La Fiesta**

* * *

-Leah, no me pondré esto- dije negándome por enésima vez- no lo haré y te dije que no compraras algo caro…

-Bella por Dios calla- dijo ella sentándose a mi lado en la cama- Querida, es una noche súper especial, debes de ir hermosa, además ya te dije que no me costó mucho, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños

-Pero Leah…

-Deja de quejarte- dijo poniéndose de pie- Además eres la asistente de Cullen

-¿Y eso qué?

-Que…- dijo sacando el vestido de la caja- Todo lo que vaya relacionado con Cullen, debe ser "perfecto"

-Puf, tu ganas, pero ya deja de molestar y deja me visto

-Ok, así se habla Bell's

Y ahí me encontraba yo, Isabella Swan, en el apartamento de Leah Clearwater, envuelta en una toalla y en la cama un hermoso vestido negro, que por petición de Leah y mi madre, me lo compraron; pero tenía que aceptarlo era condenadamente hermoso ese vestido, las tres nos enamoramos a primera vista de aquella hermosa creación.

Era un vestido negro largo de noche, que se pegaba completamente a todas tus curvas y dejaba poco a la imaginación, su escote por el frente era sencillo, solo dejaba ver la parte del cuello y un poco tus pechos, pero el escote en la parte de atrás… era descarado, llegaba hasta la altura de la espalda baja, dejando mucho a la imaginación, pero aquel tremendo escote –que hacia sonrojarme- iba acompañado por unas tiras de hermosos diamantes pequeños, haciendo que se viera sumamente elegante.

Después de colocarme la ropa interior un poco… pequeña –gracias a Leah- y colocarme el vestido, me puse unas zapatillas con tacón; no era amante de los tacones, pero para esta ocasión sería necesario llevar zapatillas con tacón. Cuando salí de la habitación de Leah, la busque por todo su departamento; era pequeño, pero muy bien cuidado y decorado, los sillones de Leah eran varios pero estaban juntos formando un enorme sillón de color rojo, frente a la televisión, las paredes del mismo eran blancas junto con el suelo.

-Bella deja de admirar el lugar y ven a que te maquille- dijo Leah desde la barra de la cocina

-Claro- camine hacia ella

Leah se veía realmente hermosa, traía puesto un vestido verde oliva, que se anudaba en el cuello, al igual que mi vestido se pegaba muy bien a sus curvas, haciendo resaltar su busto, el vestido era largo y en la parte inferior a la altura de los pies, se hacía unos pequeños holanes, en la parte del pecho salía una línea dorada que adornaba el vestido desde la altura de su pecho hasta la cintura. Y sus zapatillas eran del mismo tono del vestido.

-Te ves hermosa Leah

-Gracias- dijo sonrojándose un poco- Tu no te quedas atrás

-Gracias- decía mientras mis mejillas ardían

-Bueno tengo que maquillarte y peinarte, todavía tenemos una hora para irnos

-De acuerdo, confió en ti Leah

Ella solo sonrió y me sentó en una de las altas sillas y comenzó maquillándome los ojos, después las mejillas, labios etc., para después pasar a mi cabello, después de una media hora Leah había terminado y me estaba admirando en el espejo de su habitación, me veía bien, muy bien.

-Bueno, espero y el peinado y el maquillaje sirvan de algo, aunque solo te acomode tu cabello para que sobresalieran tus hermosos bucles

-Calla- dije entre risas- Vámonos que será tarde

-Claro, tomo nuestros abrigos y nos vamos.

En todo el trayecto escuchamos música, platicamos cosas banales y bromeábamos, Leah había pedido permiso para que yo me quedara a dormir en su casa y mañana por la tarde yo regresará a casa. Mis padres como la amaron desde que la vieron gustosos aceptaron. El trayecto fue corto, ya que a Leah le gustaba la adrenalina –aunque a mí no tanto como a ella- llegamos en diez minutos. Al llegar a la caseta entregamos nuestras invitaciones y él vigilante a cargo nos dejo entrar una vez en la entrada principal, unos chicos nos abrieron la puerta del coche, salimos de él, y ellos se llevaron el auto.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto una emociona Leah

-Creo que si- conteste

Y ambas entramos a la gran fiesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Bella! Qué bueno que viniste

-Hola Carlisle, ¿Cómo está?

-Bien y ¿Tu querida? Te ves hermosa

-Gracias- dije sonrojándome- Y estoy bien

-Mira te presento a mi esposa Esme Cullen

-Un gusto señora Cullen-dije extendiendo mi mano a una mujer de cabello color caramelo, con su rostro en forma de corazón y con una actitud muy maternal- Bella Swan

-El gusto es mío querida- dijo besando mis mejillas- Dime Esme, que bueno que trabajes con mi hijo, en realidad le hacia falta alguien eficiente como tu

-Gracias Esme, en realidad que her…

-Bella- dijo una voz a mis espaldas

OH-POR-DIOS

Lentamente me volteé y pude ver a mi sexy jefe. Esto Leah tenía que verlo ¿Dónde estaba Leah?

Traía un esmoquin negro al igual que su padre, pero a él se le veía tremendamente bien, una camisa blanca y una corbata dorada, todo él era un poema, un dios griego encarnado en un simple mortal. Tuve que aclarar mis pensamientos y tratar de examinarlo minuciosamente.

-Edward- dije extendiendo mi mano

-Se ve muy bien- me dijo tomando mi mano

-Gracias- dije sonrojándome y soltándola suya- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Solo que andes por ahí y preguntes a los invitados si se les ofrece algo más, los Cullen y tu seremos los anfitriones del día de hoy

-Claro Edward, así será

-Hijo- dijo interrumpiéndonos Esme- déjala disfrutar de la noche, ¿Dónde está Elizabeth?

-¡Esme!- se escucho una voz femenina a las espaldas de Edward- ¡Esme querida!

-¡Oh Elizabeth!- dijo ella corriendo al encuentro de aquella gloriosa mujer

-Ella es Elizabeth- dijo Carlisle muy cerca de mi oído

La mujer era igual de hermosa que su marido. Delgada, cabello castaño claro, tez blanca y con un físico impresionante y el vestido que traía era hermoso, un vestido de coctel dorado como la corbata de su marido, de tirantes con brillantitos, y con un escote mucho mas provocativo que el mío, haciendo que a la altura de los pies se le hiciera una cola con el resto del vestido que colgaba

-Elizabeth… amor- dijo Edward

Ella acudió al llamado de su esposo dándole la mano con una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo, que parecía que observabas el mismo mar.

-Isabella, mi esposa Elizabeth; Elizabeth, mi nueva asistente Isabella Swan

-Un gusto señora Cullen- dije extendiéndole la mano

-El gusto es mío- dijo de forma cordial y sin ningún rastro de aquella bella sonrisa de hace algunos segundos, instantáneamente solté su mano.

-Estaré por ahí- dijo Edward señalando una mesa- Por si se ofrece algo Isabella

-Si señor Edward- dije mirando de reojo a una ¿malhumorada? Esposa.

Una vez que se alejaron de mi vista panorámica, solté un suspiro largo y profundo ¿Qué había sido eso? La esposa de Edward me odiaba, no lo sabía, cierto, pero por la forma en que me trato, por cómo me miraba y por cómo me saludo cualquiera diría que le caía mal.

"_Basta de malos pensamientos, a lo que vienes" _me dije mentalmente

Borré cualquier rastro de temor y puse mi mejor sonrisa y mi mejor actitud y fui por todo el lugar saludando a los invitados, presentándome como una anfitriona más y ofreciendo cualquier cosa que se necesitará.

-Buenas noches…

-Que gusto verlo por aquí

-Que la pase maravilloso

Y discursos de ese tipo, eran como mi saludo de bienvenida, después de andar vagando por un buen tiempo por todo el lugar, Carlisle se me acerco indicándome que era la hora del banquete; con solo esas palabras salí en dirección a la cocina a dar las instrucciones de que sirvieran la cena.

_-Damas y caballeros- _anunciaban por el micrófono - _A continuación se servirá el banquete._

-Hola, buenas noches- Saludé a un mesero de por ahí- Es hora de que sirvan la cena

-Claro señorita- me contestó de una manera muy educada

-Por favor, que sea de la manera más rápida pero educada y buena posible

-Así será

-Un gusto Sam, mi nombre es Leah

-El gusto es mío, linda

Me acerque para saber de donde provenían aquellas palabras y pude ver que Leah, no perdía el tiempo y se estaba presentando con un hombre que quizás fuera el jefe de cocina o algo así, ya que traía al igual que todos un esmoquin negro y un moño. Y mi amiga, por su parte utilizaba de toda su artillería para poder ligarse al nuevo chico, que por cierto estaba demasiado bien para mi gusto.

-Hmm… ¿Leah?

-¿Bella?- dijo volteándose y acercándose a mi- ah Bell's, te estuve buscando, pero no te encontré ven, quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo jalándome hacía su nuevo amigo

-Sam, ella es mi amiga Bella; Bella él es Sam

-Un gusto Sam Uley- dijo apretando enérgicamente mi mano

-Bella Swan- correspondí su saludo

Estuvimos charlando amenamente por un buen momento ahí en la cocina, hasta que Sam nos invito a su mesa; me había equivocado, el era un empresario y fue invitado por uno de los socios de los Cullen y, para suerte de Leah era soltero. Entre risa y bromas pasamos la noche los tres y otros amigos de Sam, Embry que era el asistente personal de él, Irina que era una de las hermanas de alguno de ellos y otras personas de las cuales no recuerdo el nombre.

Pasado dos horas –comprobé checando mi reloj de pulsera- decidí levantarme de la mesa y dar mi tour por el lugar observando porque todo fuera a la perfección, Embry se ofreció a acompañarme a lo que acepte encantada.

-Regresamos en un momento- anunció Embry

-Solo cuídala Call- dijo Irina

Ambos reímos por ello, durante el pequeño recorrido por el lugar, platicamos de lo que hacíamos, nuestros gustos, aspiraciones, metas, deseos y otras cosas triviales. Embry tenía veintidós años, era soltero estudió la universidad, pero por problemas económicos no terminó así, que con lo poco que sabía se metí a trabajar con Sam que al igual que la relación Jake/Leah, era la misma situación Sam/Embry.

-Bueno, fue corto el tour- bromeo Embry

-lo siento, el recorrido termino- dije continuando la broma- No se pueden tomar fotografías, la basura por favor deposítela en el cesto, gracias

Ambos reímos ante la tonta broma de los dos. Cuando regresamos a la mesa en la que estábamos Leah y yo, notamos que había otras dos personas ocupando nuestros lugares, no sabíamos quienes eran, porque se encontraban de espaldas. Embry y yo, nos acercamos para hacer acto de presencia; y ambos curiosos por saber quiénes eran esas dos personas, cuando Leah se percato de nuestra presencia corrió a mi encuentro

-¡Bella qué bueno que llegas!- dijo poniéndose a mi lado- Mira te presentaré a alguien

Me arrastró a la mesa y le anuncio a los recién llegados.

-Bella te presento al Famoso Jacob Black y a su esposa Reneesme Black

Y fue cuando por fin supe quien era Jacob Black.

* * *

_**(chan chan chaaan… -música de suspenso-)**_

_**¡Listo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Espero y si, bueno, me inspire un poco, jeje, que ahorita estoy con la continuación :D si Dios y mi teclado me dan licencia lo subo de ratito (:**_

_**Review?**_

_**Andyy'**_


	5. Jacob Black

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, Para este capítulo les sugiero como canción de fondo la de Everlong de Foo fighters.**_

* * *

**Jacob Black**

**

* * *

**

¡Trágame Tierra! ¡Hazlo ahora O si no… lo haré yo misma! Por Dios, no lo podía creer, Jacob Black, era… era… tan…mucho mejor que Cullen. Y para decir que esta mejor que Edward, era demasiado

-Un gusto, Jacob Black- dijo extendiendo su mano

-B...Be...Bella…Swann…- tartamudeé

-Ah… tu eres Bella ¿Cierto?

-S…ss…si

-Ánimos chica, no muerdo

Me guiño un ojo y eso termino por derretirme ¿Es el karma el que no me quiere? Alguien carraspeo a nuestro lado y rompió la burbuja de ambos, quizás por fortuna o des fortuna. Y no podía reaccionar ante la belleza de mujer que mis ojos veían

-Lo siento- se disculpo- Te presento a mi esposa Reneesme

-Bella Swan

-Un gusto- contesto indiferente, al igual que la esposa de Edward

La esposa de Jacob era guapísima, era una mujer alta, con unas curvas provocadoras, un cabello con tonos dorados y ondulado hasta la altura de su cintura, piel blanca y tersa y unos hermosos ojos grises y vestía un vestido rosa pastel muy provocativo, en estilo corsé con varias piedrecillas en la parte del pecho, y una gran y provocadora abertura desde los pies hasta un poco más arriba del muslo de la mujer, todo liso y con unos pequeños holanes al final del mismo, y aquella Diosa contrastaba bastante bien con aquel Dios. Moreno, musculoso, alto –un poco más alto que ella- cabello negro corto y ligeramente rebelde, ojos cafés claro e intensos y una hermosa sonrisa blanca y perfecta, que parecía modelo de pasta dental y él, iba vestido con un traje azul marino una camisa blanca y una corbata azul celeste. "_Perfecto"_ pensé

-Tierra llamando a Bella…. ¿Bella?

-¿Eh?

-Bella- dijo Embry sacudiéndome un poco

-¿Qué sucede Embry?- dije sin poder despegar mis ojos sobre aquellos dos adonices

-¿Bailamos?

-Claro, vamos, hasta luego- me despedí de ambos, a lo que Jacob me correspondió con una sonrisa y la esposa simplemente me ignoro.

Cuando llegamos a la pista Embry y yo, nos dedicamos a bailar, él solo me movía al ritmo de la música y yo lo acompañaba, ninguno de los dos hablábamos, yo estaba demasiado shockeada como para poder emitir palabra alguna. Y agradecí mentalmente porque Embry no me tratara de hacer plática, ya que solo pensaba en aquel monumento de hombre.

¿Por qué tenía que ser casado? ¿Por qué tenía que ser _prohibido_? Si al menos no fuera casado…. ¡Hey! espera Isabella, ¿Qué piensa? ¿Te volviste loca? ¡ES UN HOMBRE CASADO! No puedes pensar ese tipo de cosas, claro que no. Es casado, con una hermosa mujer como esposa, y de seguro debe de tener unos hijos igual de adorables y perfectos como él y... y…

-¿Te afecto tanto el conocer a Black?- dijo de una manera burlona Embry

-Yo…-dije dando una pirueta- No

-Pues tu rostro dice lo contario, cambia la expresión que su esposa te está matando con la mirada- me susurró

Volteé discretamente y así era, la esposa de Jacob me miraba de una manera muy envenenada, y aunque ambos estaban bailando ella no me quitaba la mirada de encima; y después hizo algo que me puso peor. Beso a Jacob frente a mí. ¿Quería marcarlo como de su propiedad? ¿Qué le pasaba? El algo sorprendido correspondió el beso de su flamante esposa, y ella solo me miraba dándome a entender "El es mío, acércate y te mato" Después de aquel beso –que hizo que me molestara por una extraña razón- Ella le susurró algo a Jacob y se fue dejándolo solo en medio de la pista.

Ignoré completamente lo que haría Black y seguí bailando con Embry, la nueva canción que había en pista _Everlong* _El y yo íbamos al compas de la música hasta que choqué con alguien de espaldas.

-¿Bella me permites esta pieza?- dijo aquella voz masculina que me había traumado un tiempo

-Yo… este… si- dudé

-Te veo en la mesa Bella- dijo Embry alejándose de mí y dejándonos solos completamente

El me tomo de la mano y en cuanto nuestros dedos rosaron sentí una extraña sensación como de descarga eléctrica, pero traté de ignorarlo, aunque al parecer Jake también lo sintió, después, coloco su fuerte y grande mano en mi pequeña cintura y yo coloqué mi mano en su hombre y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la canción, con pasos lentos, nada de acuerdo al ritmo de la música solo existíamos él y yo; encerrados en nuestra propia burbuja. Nadie hablaba, no hacía falta hacerlo, los movimientos y las miradas decían todo, estábamos como conectados.

-¿Tu…Edad?- jadeó

-Dieciocho

-Es muy chica…-susurró más para el que para ambos

-Cuéntame de ti Bella- me habló con voz grave

-Bueno, tengo dieciocho años, me gusta la música, leer, comer chocolate, dormir, estar con mis padres y mis amigos, salir al cine, ver el atardecer, soy la asistente personal de Edward Cullen y la mejor amiga de su asiste señor Black- tenía que marca distancia, el era casado

-Dime Jake- susurro

-Jake- repetí

En un movimiento repentino, el me apretó más contra él, y pude sentir TODO su cuerpo, y cuando digo todo es todo. Tan perfecto y delineado, tan marcado, hermoso y musculoso, sentí como mis pezones se endurecía por debajo de la tela ante aquel contacto. "_Espero no lo noté" _ pensé Ambos nos movíamos sin ningún sentido solo estábamos juntos "bailando" sin percatarnos de nuestro alrededor

-Soy socio de los Cullen, tengo veintisiete años, estoy casado- dijo eso con un deje de tristeza- me gusta el deporte, también me gusta la música, leo libros de todo, saco a pasear a mi perro, y me gusta la compañía de buenas personas…

Poco a poco acercaba su rostro al mío, y pude oler su fragancia con mucha mayor intensidad. A bosque y naturaleza, algo tan masculino que aspire con fuerza para que se me quedará grabada en la mente por siempre, cuando me percate de que su hermosa boca estaba entreabierta, tuve que alejarme de él. Me iba a besar, de eso no había duda; pero no podíamos. No debíamos

-Lo siento- me disculpe y salí en dirección al baño

-¿Qué te pasa Swan?- hablaba conmigo misma- no puede pasarte esto, no a ti, y menos con él, el es _prohibido, _

Entre al baño y me refresqué un poco el cuello, observe a mi alrededor y no había nadie así que suspire frustrada. Me mire en el espejo y había reflejada una muy sonrojada y agitada bella, con las pupilas de los ojos dilatadas y con un brillo sumamente aterrador…Deseo.

-No puede ser- susurré

Mientras me acomodaba el cabello, oí como se abría la puerta del baño y se cerraba, no le preste atención, pero después me asusté al verlo parado frente a mí, de la misma forma que yo. Con los ojos dilatados y brillando por la misma causa… Deseo. Solté un grito de horror y mi piel dejo de estar coloreada para tornarse pálida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escupí volteándolo a ver

-Yo…- estaba nervioso- no lo sé… pero... de... lo que se… es que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando… tu… y….yo… bailamos, aquella sensación- decía acercándose poco a poco a mi-¿Lo sentiste?

-No se dé que hablas- dije retrocediendo, pero para mi mala suerte choque con el lavabo-No… no… no te… acer… ques.

Se acerco peligrosamente a mí, y junto nuestros cuerpos, pude sentir todo el calor que emanaba, pude sentir con toda claridad, el problema que tenía en los pantalones, pude ser tu aliento cálido y con sabor a yerbabuena tan cerca de mi rostro; eran sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido; cerré los ojos degustándome de aquellas extraordinarias sensaciones.

-Se…-susurró en mi oído- Se que es muy pronto, yo mismo lo sé; pero…hay algo que, no sé cómo explicarte, creo que fue mucho más fuerte que el amor a primera vista.

¿Estaba diciendo que me amaba?

-No, tú me gustas mucho, desde que te vi Bella- contesto él a mi pregunta no hablada- Y desde hace un largo tiempo quiero probar esos labios carnosos que me hacen la atenta invitación a saborearlos

Oh. Oh. Ahora miraba atentamente mi boca; y lo que era todavía mucho más peor, era de que yo había sentido lo mismo que él; la descarga eléctrica, aquella sensación que era mucho más fuerte que amor a primera vista, nerviosismo y mariposas en mi estomago.

Estoy putamente jodida.

Entonces, hice algo de lo que no me creía capaz… hasta ahora. Lo besé.

¡Santísima Madre! Sus labios eran el mismo paraíso; tan suaves fieros y perfectos… Hmm la delicia pura, el sorprendido al principio no correspondió mi beso; pero después me tomo por la cintura y me apretó contra él, se sentía tan jodidamente bien, su labios llevaban el ritmo de nuestro beso; su lengua recorría lentamente mi labio inferior haciendo más glorioso el acto, seguido pidiendo paso a entrar a mi boca. Le concedí el permiso y pude degustarme de los más suculentos sabores que había en su boca, tan perfecto.

La temperatura y el deseo comenzaban a subir de tono, sus manos recorrían ansiosas cada curva mía, pero sin pasar los limites, mis manos se enredaban en su cabello oscuro, jalándolo de vez en cuando haciendo que él gimiera de placer, entonces el en un acto desesperado me sentó en el lavabo, yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y nos juntamos un poco más, ambos estábamos demasiado excitados y entregados, poco a poco Jacob bajaba por mi cuello dejando besos y mordisco de puro placer por el mismo, después subió y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja lo que hizo que me mojara aun más y suspirará de placer.

"_Bella…Reacciona, ¡mujer él es casado! Isabella, para esto, si no quieres dejar de ser virgen ahora!_

Y esas palabras que salían de no sé donde rayos, me obligaron a alejarme de él poco a poco, ambos respirábamos irregularmente, tratando de acaparar más oxigeno, nuestros pechos estaban a un ritmo desacelerado y nuestras frentes estaban juntas, yo tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería verlo y darme cuenta que solo lo hizo porque soy una chiquilla de apenas dieciocho años. Si era eso lo que quiso, pues casi lo logró.

-Esto…esto… no tuvo que pasar- le dije una vez ya tranquila

-¿No te gusto?- pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos sin separar nuestras frentes- ¿No te gusto Bella?

-Claro que me gusto, demasiado diría yo, pero…- tenía que ser ahora o nunca- Eres casado, mayor que yo por nueve años, y yo solo soy, una chiquilla a comparación de tu mujer, no debía de pasar esto

-Yo también se eso- contesto- Se que soy casado, sé que soy nueve años mayor que tu; pero no eres menos bonita que Reneesme, además a mí también me gusto.

Me sonroje ante su comentario. Al menos le parecía igual de bonita que su esposa…No. Despierta Bella, vuelve a la realidad.

-Lo siento- dije separándome de él, bajándome del lavabo y acomodando mi cabello y vestido- Esto no tuvo que pasar.

-Pero Bella…- trataba de alegar él

-Nos vemos…Señor Black

Y me salí del baño dejando aquel hombre que por primera vez me hizo sentir mujer.

.

.

.

Ya no regresé a la mesa, no quería quedar en evidencia con los demás de mi repentina desaparición y mis constantes sonrojos frente a Jake, así que para despejar mi cabeza, decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el jardín, para que me diera un poco de aire fresco y pudiera pensar con claridad.

La noche estaba un poco fresca, pero estaba agradable el clima, así que no importaba el clima, solo quería sentir la brisa chocar contra mi rostro y despejarme un poco. Pero a cada momento que cerraba los ojos, las imágenes se arremolinaban en mi mente y una y otra vez pasaba como película el beso que nos habíamos dado Jacob y yo.

¿Qué tiene Dios contra mí?

El era un hombre prohibido, porque era mucho mayor que yo, estaba casado y era uno de los socios de mi jefe. ¿Podría pasar algo peor? Con esa pregunta, y algunas imágenes de nuestro beso, camine por aquel jardín hermoso y grande, hasta que algo hizo que me detuviera en seco.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Edward, mi jefe, sentado en una banca alejada de la luz de los foquitos, besándose apasionadamente con… ¿quién era esa mujer? Claro estaba que no era su mujer, porque no tenía el vestido dorado, así que poco a poco sigilosamente me acerque y tuve que taparme la boca de tanto asombro.

Era la esposa de Jacob. Mi jefe y la esposa de Jake; se estaban besando y manoseando a las afueras del evento. Esto damas y caballeros…Era lo peor que me pudo pasar en la noche.

Primero: sentir esas extrañas sensaciones con Jacob.

Segundo: Besarlo de una manera tan maravillosa, que quería repetirlo otra vez.

Tercero: Ver a su flamante esposa, con mi jefe, besándose y pasando de primera base.

* * *

_**Listo! Que les parece este capítulo? u.u ya nadie comenta esta nove T-T me hare emo (/o) bueno, me inspire demasiado diría yo jejeje xD**_

_**Les sugiero que en realidad escuchen esa canción, Everlong, puf, buenísima la rola, gracias a un amigo, pude encontrar ese rolononon & poder inspirarme ahora xD**_

_**¿Qué tal el beso de jake & bella? Malo, regular, bueno?**_

_**Review?**_

_**Andyy'**_


	6. Isabella Swan

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, cualquier canción que crean que le quede al capítulo pueden usarla de Sountrack.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Isabella Swan**

**

* * *

**

_Jacob P.O.V_

-Bella, te presento al famoso Jacob Black y su esposa Reneesme Cullen

Cuando voltee a ver a la chica que me había contestado aquel día el teléfono, y que por una extraña razón hizo que pensará en su dulce voz. Quede totalmente perdido cuando la vi. Me atrevía a decir que era mucho más hermosa, delicada y perfecta que mi esposa.

-Un gusto, Jacob Black- dije extendiendo mi mano

-B...Be...Bella…Swann…- tartamudeo

-Ah… tu eres Bella ¿Cierto?- Me hice el desinteresado, pero me moría por saber si era ella o no

-S…ss…si

-Ánimos chica, no muerdo- Bromeé quería que por una extraña razón, no me temiera.

Le guiñe un ojo, es que esa mujer era tan hermosa y adorable, su cabello castaño cayendo en ondas por toda su espalda, aquel sonrojo que la hacía verse tan adorable, sus hermosos ojos chocolate, me hipnotizaron y su cuerpo… ¡Dios! Para ser una mujer estaba bien dotada. Había olvidado por completo a Reneesme, hasta que comenzó a carraspear.

"_Mal momento mujer"_ pené

-Lo siento- me disculpe- Te presento a mi esposa Reneesme

-Bella Swan- contesto ella dándole la mano

-Un gusto- contesto mi fría esposa, haciéndole un gran desdén ¿Acaso Reneesme no se cansaba de ser tan… pedante?

-Tierra llamando a Bella…. ¿Bella?

-¿Eh?

-Bella- dijo un chico moreno sacudiéndola un poco, mientras yo encontraba de lo más interesante la pulsera de mi mujer.

-¿Qué sucede Embry?- le escuche decir

-¿Bailamos?

-Claro, vamos; hasta luego- se despidió, por lo que yo le correspondí con una sonrisa y mi esposa la ignoro.

Los seguí con la vista y pude ver como se situaban en una costado de la pista para después comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la música, ambos estaban callados y sin mirarse. No quería alejarme de ella, así que tome de la mano a mi esposa y la lleve a la pista de baile comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, y con cada paso que dábamos nos acercábamos un poco más a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede Jacob?

-Nada Reneesme- conteste fríamente

-¿Entonces?-dijo un poco enfadada.

-Lo que pasa- comenté- es que no puedes tratar a la gente como a ti se te pegue tu gana

-Ya vas a comenzar- susurro

Ambos nos quedamos callados, no quería volver a discutir con ella, siempre era lo mismo, peleas, por x o y motivo, siempre había una pelea y eso ya me estaba fastidiando. Ella miraba por sobre mi hombro, y por lo visto, no le estaba yendo tan a bien a quien observaba. De repente me beso, sorprendido por la actitud tan bipolar de mi mujer, le correspondí el beso; pero fue un beso, simple, sin amor, sin nada, solo por obligación.

-Amor- dijo de una manera tan empalagosa que me mareo- Iré a tomar un poco de aire

-De acuerdo ve- le dije

Una vez que Reneesme se fue, mi campo visual fue a parar directamente a la pareja que bailaba a unos metros de mí. Me acerque y pude apreciar toda la parte trasera de Bella, y estaba condenadamente bien, sus caderas se movían al compas de la música y su cabello bailaba de la misma manera sobre su espalda blanca, y tersa. Ambos estaban concentrados en su baile y yo observando a la chica, que chocaron conmigo y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y solo actuar.

-¿Bella me permites esta pieza?- dije

-Yo… este… si- dudó

-Te veo en la mesa Bella- dijo el chico y se alejo de nosotros para dejarnos solos.

Esta era mi oportunidad de tenerla cerca. La tomé de la mano y una extraña descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, ella pareció notarlo porque tembló ligeramente ante ello; coloqué mi mano en su hermosa y pequeña cintura, tan bien se sentía tenerla, y ella puso su fina mano sobre mi hombro. Comenzó a sonar una canción, que no tenía nada que ver con nuestra forma de bailar, pero a mí no me importaba, solo quería tenerla en mis brazos y poder degustarme con su aroma a fresas, tan dulce como ella. Ninguno de los dos hablábamos, todo era entendido con nuestras miradas que estaban conectadas, solo los movimientos y miradas decían todo. Hasta que rompí el silencio:

-¿Tu…Edad?- jadeé, la chica me ponía muy nervioso

-Dieciocho- contestó

-Es muy chica…-susurré, dieciocho, era muy chica, pensé que tendría no se unos veinte, veinticinco, no dieciocho

-Cuéntame de ti Bella- le hable con la voz un poco grave por el deseo

-Bueno, tengo dieciocho años, me gusta la música, leer, comer chocolate, dormir, estar con mis padres y mis amigos, salir al cine, ver el atardecer, soy la asistente personal de Edward Cullen y la mejor amiga de su asiste señor Black

-Dime Jake- susurré no quería que me tratara de usted necesitaba que me hablara de tu, que fuera alguien indispensable para ella.

-Jake- repitió

En un movimiento, la acerque más a mi cuerpo y le hice sentir como me tenía. ¡Qué te pasa Black! Eres un caballero no un hombre de la edad de piedra, ¡Aléjate de ella! Debía, debía alejarme, pero no quería, quería embriagarme de su dulce aroma, quería poseerla, quería… Puf, ya estaba delirando. Necesitaba decir algo antes de seguir con pensamientos morbosos en donde la protagonista era aquella dulce chica.

-Soy socio de los Cullen, tengo veintisiete años, estoy casado- "_para mi mala fortuna" _pensé- me gusta el deporte, también me gusta la música, leo libros de todo, saco a pasear a mi perro, y me gusta la compañía de buenas personas…

"_Sobre todo la tuya Bella"_

Poco a poco acercaba mi rostro al suyo, y pude oler su fragancia con mucha mayor intensidad. El olor a fresas me rodeaba y aspiraba con discreción, para así poder tener un poco más de ella, quería recordar por siempre aquel dulce olor, inconscientemente entre abrí mi boca para poder besara bella.

¡Que todo se vaya al carajo! La chica me gustaba no había duda de eso, me traía loco, y quería besarla.

-Lo siento- se disculpo al saber mis intenciones y se fue directo al baño.

-Bravo Black- me auto regañe- La has asustado

Oh no, esto no se quedaría así, tenía que probar aquel suculento manjar, tenía que saber, que ella sintió lo mismo que yo, tenía que saber…que yo también le _gustaba_. Así que con paso decido me dirigí al baño de damas, me detuve frente a la puerta y respire varias veces, lo cierto es, que estaba nervioso ¿Por qué lo estaba? Quizás porque tenía miedo a que me rechazara, y estaría en lo correcto si lo hace, ella es una chica _prohibida. _

-Todo al carajo- me dije

Entre al baño, y cerré la puerta y me coloque atrás de ella, sus ojos y los míos estaban igual, oscuros, dilatados por una misma razón: El deseo. Mi pechos e inflo de orgullo al saber que ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Ella soltó un gritillo de horror y su piel empalideció más de lo que ya era.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escupió volteándome a ver

-Yo…- estaba nervioso- no lo sé… pero... de... lo que se… es que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo…-solté

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando… tu… y….yo… bailamos, aquella sensación- decía acercándome poco a poco a ella-¿Lo sentiste?

-No se dé que hablas- dijo retrocediendo, pero para mí fortuna choco con el lavabo-No… no… no te… acer… ques.

Me arriesgue. Me acerque lentamente hacia ella pegando todo nuestros cuerpos, para poder sentir todas sus curvas, sus pechos y para que ella sintiera cada parte de mí. Ella cerró sus hermosos ojos, y aspiraba con fuerza mi aroma, eso hizo que tomara la iniciativa.

-Sé…-susurre en su oído- Se que es muy pronto, yo mismo lo sé; pero…hay algo que, no sé cómo explicarte, creo que fue mucho más fuerte que el amor a primera vista.

¿Qué dije? ¿Eso sonó como a declaración de amor?

-No, tú me gustas mucho, desde que te vi Bella- reformule mi _declaración_- Y desde hace un largo tiempo quiero probar esos labios carnosos que me hacen la atenta invitación a saborearlos

Oh si, tenía que probar esos lindos labios a como diera lugar, los observaba atentamente, quería saber los sabores inimaginables que guardaba aquella pequeña pero tentadora boca. Me acercaba poco a poco, pero el movimiento de ella me tomo por sorpresa.

Ella me beso.

Atónito por su reacción no pude, comprender hasta que ella comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los míos entonces, conteste el beso.

Era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, aquella boca emanaba miles de sabores tan exquisitos y prohibidos como su dueña; tan cálida, y húmeda, no podía dejar de probar aquel manjar, quería embriagarme de sus besos, de su aroma, de toda ella quería ser. La tomé un poco bruscamente de la cintura y la atraje más asía mi, pis pantalones me estaban apretando, quería que ella sintiera como me tenía, como me tría desde hace rato, mi lengua delineaba su labio inferior haciendo que ella suspirara de placer, entonces pedí permiso para poder entrar a su boca y ella inmediatamente me lo concedía y yo me degustaba el exquisito sabor de su saliva, "_Hmm deliciosa…" _pensaba

Sentía las ganas de hacerla mi mujer, de tomarla ahí mismo y hacerle el amor, que gritara mi nombre y que me dijera que le gustaba tanto como ella a mí, pero ante todo, era un caballero y quería respetarla como tal, pero ¡Dios! Esta chica, con sus gemidos, sus caricias hacia que perdiera la poca cordura que tenía. Mis manos recorrían cada curva de ella, me moría por masajear sus pechos, pero no debía, sus finas manos se enredaron en mi cabello y tira de el suavemente, esto me hizo ponerme más "ansioso" y gemir de placer…

_Hace mucho que no tocaba a una mujer así…_

Ella poco a poco separo nuestros cuerpos y deshizo el beso, alejándose de mí, pero apoyando su frente contra la mía, cerró los ojos y trataba de respirar normalmente

-Esto…esto… no tuvo que pasar- me dijo

-¿No te gusto?- pregunté mirándola directamente a los ojos sin separar nuestras frentes- ¿No te gusto Bella?

-Claro que me gusto, demasiado diría yo, pero…-Eso me alegro pero agrego- Eres casado, mayor que yo por nueve años, y yo solo soy, una chiquilla a comparación de tu mujer, no debía de pasar esto

-Yo también se eso- contesté- Se que soy casado, sé que soy nueve años mayor que tu; pero no eres menos bonita que Reneesme, además a mí también me gusto.- Era la verdad, y si pudiera estar soltero, lo haría para poder estar con ella.

Se sonrojo ante mi comentario. Eso me agrado, quizá eso decía que le alegro el saber, que yo la veía hermosa

-Lo siento- dijo separándose de mil, bajándo del lavabo y acomodando su cabello y vestido- Esto no tuvo que pasar.

-Pero Bella…- trataba de alegar

-Nos vemos…Señor Black

Y salió de ese Baño, dejándome un poco mal.

Era la primera vez en mis cinco años de casado, que me sentía completamente un hombre enamorado.

Por primera vez.

* * *

_**¡Está listo este capítulo! ¿qué les pareció? Pobre de mi Jake, hace mucho que no se sentía hombre u.u jajaja ok, ps **_

_**Solo pensé dejar el capitulo de Jake hasta aquí, jeje habrá mas Jake Pov lo aseguro, así que este es el ultimo, quizás tarde un buen tiempo en actualizar, ya que, entrare de nuevo a la prepa y tendré mi tiempo muy reducido, pero en cualquier escapadita actualizare.**_

_**Por favor, no se desesperen :D sigan al pendiente de mis historias, que yo no les fallare (:**_

_**Review?**_

_**Andyy'**_


	7. Ignorándose Mutuamente

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, cualquier canción que crean que le quede al capítulo pueden usarla de Sountrack**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ignorándose Mutuamente**

**

* * *

**

_Bella P.O.V_

Después de aquel maravilloso y único beso que eh recibido en mis dieciocho años, me golpeaba la culpa cada vez que podía; el ver a la esposa de Jacob besándose con mi jefe y peor aún besarme con Jacob en el baño, de aquella recepción todo en un mismo día, era demasiado para mí.

Había pasado dos semanas y media, desde aquella vez en la que lo vi, y me enamoré. Porque; no quería aceptarlo, me había enamorado, al principio pensé que todo era un simple gusto, pero, conforme pasaron las dos semanas y media, recordaba con mucha nitidez aquel perfecto beso, y la necesidad que tenía de él, hizo que me diera cuenta de que _si_estaba enamorada. ¿Pero quién soy yo para quitarle todo lo que tiene? Nadie, solo soy una chiquilla de dieciocho años, porque a pesar de que ya tenía la edad legal, solo era un polluelo a comparación de toda la gente que trabajaba conmigo, era un bebe en pañales a comparación de Jake, y estaba segura de que él buscaba una mujer, no una niña.

Durante este tiempo, lo evite lo más que pude. Y me era casi imposible, ya que la oficina de Jacob y Edward están contiguas, Leah me pregunto qué había pasado esa noche, pero no le conté, le dije que le restara importancia, obedeció pero no quedo satisfecha. Y el lunes cuando todos regresábamos a trabajar, Jacob había llegado antes que todos –yo era la primera en llegar- y me lo topé, estuvo a punto de decirme que se arrepentía de aquel beso, pero no lo deje. Y cobardemente salí al baño, el resto del día y de las semanas, Edward me trajo muy ocupada y esto me dio alegría ya que eran las pocas veces que podía divagar en aquella situación. Y se lo agradecí infinitamente el que me ocupara en todo y nada a la vez, para así tener mi mente activa y poder olvidar aquella noche que quizás, nunca tuvo que pasar.

Y ahora, heme aquí sentada en el escritorio sin hacer nada, Edward había salido a una _junta _a la cuál extrañamente, no me llevo; ¡bah! La junta se llamaba Tanya Denalí, y estaba más que claro que yo no estaba invitada, y ni quería serlo. Jacob Black, había desistido de buscarme así que hoy era fecha en que ambos solo nos saludábamos cordialmente, obviamente Leah noto eso, peor lo ignoro.

El zumbido de mi computadora hizo que regresará a la realidad. Había olvidado que tenía abierto el mensajero y que conversaba con Leah y Ang.

_**Leah Clearwater:**_

_Leah te ah enviado un zumbido._

_**¿Bella, estas bien?**_

_**Bella Swan:**_

_**Claro, ¿por qué lo dices?**_

Le contesté de la manera más convincente que pude, mientras ella, tardaba mucho en escribir hasta que me respondió:

_**Leah Clearwater:**_

_**Bueno, sinceramente te eh notado algo extraña, te has vuelto un poco distante con todos, estas demasiada centrada en el trabajo; se que quieres dar lo mejor, pero desde aquella fiestas, te has comportado de una manera extraña, además, ¿Por qué Jacob y tu no se dirigen la palabra? Pensé que se habían caído bien…**_

¡Ugh!, al parecer Leah, no era tan despistada o tan tonta como pensé… ¿Y si le cuento de nuestro encuentro en el baño y del beso que tuvimos Jake y yo? ¿Se molestara?, Tenía que confiar en ella, porque en este tiempo, me había demostrado que era mi amiga.

_**Leah Clearwater:**_

_**Bell's, puedes confiar en mí, se que quizás sea difícil, pero si necesitas decirme algo, sabes que te escucharé y no te juzgaré.**_

_**Bella Swan:**_

_**Gracias Leah, en verdad gracias, y pues…creo que será mejor que te cuente, pero a la hora del almuerzo ¿vale?**_

_**Leah Clearwater:**_

_**Vale.**_

Y ahí termino nuestra conversación, me levante de mi lugar, y fui hasta la _cocineta _para prepararme un café, ya que pues; no había dormido muy bien últimamente, al llegar ahí, di gracias a Dios porque estuviera vacía. Tranquilamente saque mi taza de la alacena y me prepare mi café; mientras le echaba la leche _Carnation* _Sentí como alguien me observa, un poco asustada, por la penetrante mirada respire tratando de calmar mis nervios y me gire para ver quién era. Y Santísima mierda. Era _él_.

Oh por Dios, se veía tan sexy con esos pantalones de mezclilla y aquella camisa de cuadros azul marino adhiriéndose a su cuerpo ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Saltar sobre él y besarlo?

-Buenos Días Bella- me saludo

-Bu… Bu... Buenos Días señor Black

Y como por arte de magia me ignoro. Paso de largo y también al igual que yo, se preparo un café, y los cinco minutos que estuvo ahí no me volteó a ver para nada, yo me quede estupefacta y traté de reaccionar. Volteé a ver mi café y seguí moviendo esa cucharita dentro de mi taza. Voltee a ver de reojo y el estaba dándole un sorbo a su café. "_Que sexy se ve" _pensaba constantemente.

-Nos vemos Bella- se despidió

-Nos…

Y sin darme tiempo, salió de la cocineta. Eso fue olímpico, me ignoro olímpicamente; y pensé que no me dolería, pero me sentía en el mismo infierno. El hombre que amaba en secreto y que sabía que era _prohibido _me había ignorado. Quizás, ya se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al besarme.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jacob P.O.V_

Habían pasado dos y media jodidas semanas, en las que Bella me evitó; al principio, la buscaba para decirle que no me había arrepentido de aquel beso, es más estaba dispuesto a decirle que la protagonista de mis fantasías más oscuras era ella. Pero por algo lógico –edad, casado, trabajo- ella se alejaba de mí.

¿Acaso se arrepintió de besarme?

Idiota, la respuesta era sí. Porque yo era _casado _esa simple palabra, arruinaba todo, quizás, a ella no le importara la edad, o no tanto como una sortija de matrimonio y unos papeles que digan que tengo pareja, que por cierto, a la cual ignoro y me ignora completamente. Cuando termino aquella fiesta, Reneesme volvió a ser igual de dulce y tierna, por lo que me extraño, pero al ignore y ella me ignoro olímpicamente, ya me daba igual; ahora, solo quería estar con Bella.

Desde que nos dimos ese beso, no podía sacármela de la cabeza, su olor a fresas lo tenía grabado en mi mente; y cualquier cosa me recordaba a ella, la dulzura, la alegría, un sinfín de cosas. Y había intentado por todos los medios pedirle que nos siguiéramos viendo, que, aunque sabía que era una locura, que ambos nos demostráramos amor, porque sabía que ella muy en el fondo había sentido algo por mí. Y sé que sonaba tonto pero, yo me había enamorado.

¿Tan necesitado estas Black?

No claro que no, pero es que la simple presencia de ella, me llenaba de felicidad, el simple hecho de verla ese día con aquel vestido; perderme en sus ojos marrones, supe que me había enamorado, fue algo parecido a amor a primera vista pero con mayor intensidad. ¿Ella sentiría lo mismo que yo? Quizás si, quizás no. Quería averiguarlo, pero su actitud, me lo impedía totalmente.

Después de una semana de tratar de hablar con ella sobre el tema, me di cuenta de que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo; ella ya había superado aquel beso y no le importo en lo más mínimo lo que yo sentía; ella me ignoraba y yo como un imbécil tras de ella. Este juego era de dos; y yo estaba dispuesto a jugarlo. Si ella me ignoraba. Yo la ignoraría. Aunque me doliese en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Y así fue, durante la semana y media la había ignorado olímpicamente, solo le daba el "buenos días" y era todo. Pero por dentro me rompía cada vez, que le decía eso de una manera tan fría y maldita, porque ella no merecía ese trato por mi parte. Esto me estaba matando poco a poco.

Y heme aquí, en el baño, tratando de despejar un poco mis pensamientos, me estaba fastidiando de aquel estúpido jueguito por parte de ella. Quería ir y besar aquella magnifica boca que me llevo a la gloria en un santiamén; pero no podía y no debía, ella era _prohibida. _

-¿Y que harás con eso Jake?- me dije mirándome al espejo

Abrí el grifo del agua y me moje la cara, me sentí un poco despejado y relajado, tomé una toalla y me seque el rostro; y con un suspiro que me pareció que duro años, salí de ahí.

"_¡Santísima mierda!" _pensé

Era ella, se veía tan hermosa con aquel traje, aquella falda negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, aquel saquito que le moldeaba perfectamente su cuerpo de mujer, y su hermoso cabello, suelto cayendo en ondas por su espalda. Vaya que el destino y la suerte me odiaban, ella y yo, _solos _en la cocineta de la oficina. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una señal?

Ella se tenso al instante, y lentamente volteo a verme. Y quedo… ¿Sorprendida?

-Buenos días Bella- le dije

-Bu… Bu…Buenos días señor Black

Hice caso omiso a la formalidad que quería dar, y me preparé un café, la ignore lo más que pude, pero me era inevitable, solo la vi unas cuántas veces de reojo, viendo como se mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior, y empeorando las cosas.

"_Quisiera ser yo quien te muerda ese labio…"_

Basta Jacob. No podías pensar eso, por andar pensando en morderle ese pequeño y provocativo labio, me había echado demasiada azúcar. Lo probé… ¡Ugh! Demasiado dulce, todo por andar en lugares que no debía. No quería pero tenía que irme.

-Nos vemos Bella

-Hasta…

No deje terminarla y me salí de aquel infierno. ¿Por qué tenía que casarme? Si al menos la hubiera conocido antes que a Reneesme, estaría seguro de que ella sería mi mujer y no… ella.

Llegue a mi oficina, y deje por un lado el estúpido café endulzado, cerré las cortinas ya que no quería ver pasar a nadie ni que nadie me viera a mi, me puse hacer unos papeles, y le reste importancia a Leah. No sirve, me sirve, ¿Qué rayos es esto? Basura. Basura. Basura. Basura. Basura. Y más basura.

_Toc, Toc, Toc._

-Pase- contesté. No hubo respuesta- ¡Pase!- grite un poco molesto

Entonces poco a poco la puerta se abrió y me dejo ver a la hermosa mujer de ojos marrones. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Qué acaso no me ignoraba?

-¿Bella?

-Jake… -susurro, se escucho tan sexy, que comencé a percibir un "pequeño" problema en mis pantalones- Ya no puedo más.

-¿Pero qué...?

* * *

_**Carnation* Es un tipo de leche líquida que se le pone al café para que sepa más rico.**_

_**WAJAJAJAA(6) que le sparecio este capi? Espero y sea de sua grado.. wii wii ya viene la mejor parte (66' jajaja ok, ps -.- espero dejen su review! **_

_**Gracias por leerme!**_

_**Review?**_

_**Andyy'**_


	8. Solo déjate Llevar

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, cualquier canción que crean que le quede al capítulo pueden usarla de Sountrack.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Solo déjate llevar**

**

* * *

**

_Bella P.O.V._

Algo se había roto en mí.

Pensé que había sido mi corazón; pero no fue así, lo que se rompió, fueron esas malditas fuerzas de alejarme de él. _Ya no podía _ quería estar con él; _lo necesitaba_.

Cuando se fue y me dejo hablando sola, sentí la necesidad de jalarlo hacia adentro y aprisionar sus hermosos y perfectos con mi boca. Pero, no podía cualquiera podría vernos; así que me decidí.

Salí de la cocineta, tratando de poner mi mejor cara, y me dirigí a mi escritorio; no le preste atención a la mirada inquisidora de Leah, y me puse hacer trivialidades con algunos papeles que Edward me había dejado. Ya sabía que era lo que haría; me había fastidiado del estúpido juego que yo misma había creado & ahora buscaría lo que mi corazón quería.

Paso el tiempo poco a poco, la manecilla del reloj se movía lentamente, necesitaba una coartada; ya que no comería con Leah, mis planes cambiaron abruptamente; poco a poco pasaban los segundos, minutos, y por fin las horas. Llego la hora del almuerzo; y todavía no tenía mi coartada.

"_¿Que haré? ¿Qué haré?... Si el Señor Cullen llamará..."_

-Bell's- me llamo Leah, estaba parada frente a mi escritorio- ¿Vamos a almorzar?

-Yo...-dije buscando algo con la mirada.

_I thinki´m drowning asphyxiated i wanna break this spell That you ´ve created..._

-Espera, deja atiendo- dije levantándome de mi asiento y llevándome mi móvil

-De acuerdo. Murmuro Leah

-¿Diga?

_Bella, soy Edward, solo quería pedirte que canceles mis demás citas, reuniones y todo lo que tenga pendiente, me tardare... huum… en esta junta_-sonaba muy agitado

-¿Todo bien Edward?

_-Si bella, solo que…-_Callo unos segundos- _Tuve unas dificultades con algunos socios; también quiero pedirle que me apague la PC y si tengo algunos trabajos inconclusos termínelos por mi; ya sabe cómo hacerlos ¿Cierto?_

-Cierto Edward, no se preocupe, yo haré lo que me pida

-_Gracias, hasta mañana_

-Hasta mañana

-Perfecto…-susurré

Esta era la coartada que había estado esperando por casi tres horas, inhale y exhale y traté de poner mi mejor cara sin demostrar mi victoria.

-Leah me temo que tendremos que posponerlo-comente

-¿Por qué? ¿Algo malo sucedió?

-No, no,- aclaré rápidamente- Solo que Edward me dejo trabajo y es bastante

-Puedo ayudarte…

-No gracias, en serio ya has hecho bastante por mí, mejor ve tu y nos vemos de rato ¿Vale?

-Humm… de acuerdo… Pero queda una plática pendiente ¿Eh?

-Claro- le sonreí- Nos vemos Leah

-¡Nos vemos!- dijo sobre su espalda

Y desapareció sobre la puerta de metal del elevador.

-Ok, aquí vamos

Me dirigí con paso lento pero decidido a la oficina de Jacob, una vez frente a su puerta trate de tranquilizarme e infundirme valor. No quería pensar que le iba a decir, porque si no, sabría que cometería un error, así que mejor preferiría que todo fuera espontaneo. Toque tímidamente a la puerta de él.

-Pase- murmuro. Así que volví a tocar con mayor fuerza- ¡Pase!

Entonces poco a poco abrí la puerta y deje entre ver mi rostro; cuando Jake alzo la vista me miro completamente sorprendido.

-¿Bella?

-Jake- dije casi en un jadeo, cerrando tras de mí la puerta… Con seguro.- Ya no puedo más

-¿Pero qué…?

Me acerque hasta él, sabía que no estaba siendo nada coherente, pero me valía un carajo, solo quería actuar y no pensar.

-Be... Be.. .Bella...-tartamudeo al verme a su lado- ¿Qué haces?

-Yo…-dije jadeando- No puedo más

-¿De… De… De qué?

Volteé su silla y me senté a horcajas sobre él, pego un pequeño brinco y comenzó a temblar, y en lugar de sentirme asustada por el pequeño bulto que sentía debajo de mí, hizo que me sintiera totalmente excitada.

-De esto-

Y lo besé con fiereza, él no tardo en reaccionar y me correspondió aquel beso, Dios, era tan magnífico poder sentir de nuevo sus hermosos labios sobre los míos; parecía que habían pasado años desde que los había probado, el elixir que tanto había soñado una vez más me era entregado. Mis manos se enredaban en su cabello negro, mientras que sus manos se dirigían mis caderas y me apretaban más contra él. Se sentía jodidamente tan bien que estaba dispuesta a _todo_.

Inconscientemente comencé a hacer círculos con mis caderas y así poder sentir su profunda erección bajo de mi; el gruñía contra mis labios, y sus manos desesperadas me comenzaron a sacar el saco y a desabrochar mi camisa. Yo no me quede atrás, mis manos ansiosas pero temerosas, recorrieron su perfecto torso, le comencé a quitar la corbata, y la boté por cualquier sitio de la oficina, después, poco a poco le quite los botones para así poder dejar al descubierto la perfecta piel morena y poder deleitarme con aquel hermoso torso.

Ambos nos besamos con furia, estábamos en nuestro paraíso personal; se levanto de su silla llevándome consigo, enrede mis piernas a sus caderas y pude sentir su erección, pensé que me sentaría o algo así, pero me acostó en su escritorio.

Al estar expuesta ante él, con tan solo mi sostén y verlo a él subir por la mesa y colocarse sobre mi sin camisa hizo que me mojara aun más.

-Eres hermosa Bella- susurro él, yo solo sentí arder mis mejillas- No, no tienes de que avergonzarte, te deseo Bella

Esto último lo dijo con voz muy ronca, y tan malditamente sensual, que estaba ansiosa por tenerlo dentro de mí. Esto era una puta mala idea, yo sobre su escritorio, el encima de mí, ambos excitados y llenos de deseo…

-Jake...-jadeé- también te deseo.- confesé

El solo sonrió, y se acerco a mí, para besarme con mucha ternura; coló sus manos bajo mi espalda para así poder quitarme el sostén. Pronto me embargo una duda ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si se decepcionara de mis pequeños y apenas desarrollados pechos? Cuando por fin se deshizo de mi sostén, se levanto para poder verme con mayor claridad. Yo me tape el rostro con mis manos, para no ver la cara de decepción de Jake; pero mi sorpresa fue que él me quito las manos y me sonrió besándome en la boca, después fue a mordisquear mi lóbulo derecho y comencé a gemir de placer y me susurro:

-Eres más perfecta de lo que creí- y siguió dejando un camino de besos por todo mi cuello.

Yo solo le acariciaba la espalda y gemía de placer al sentir su boca traviesa recorrer mi cuello. Su boca fue descendiendo hasta toparse con uno de mis pechos, una vez ahí, me miro y sonrió pícaramente y yo le regresé la sonrisa, se humedeció los labios y acerco su boca a uno de mis pechos y comenzó a succionarlo.

-Jakee…Ja...Jake...-jadeaba de placer

-Hmm…- el solo gemía y a veces gruñía.

Santa madre. Se sentía tan bien poder tener su boca en uno de mis pechos succionándolo, lamiéndolo y sometiéndolo a su experta boca. Me besaba el pecho mientras que con su otra mano, masajeaba y pellizcaba mi pezón haciendo que se endureciera de placer. Solo me pidió arquear y apretar más su cabeza hacia mis pechos, quería más poder, sentirlo todo y poder….

-¿Jacob?

Ambos nos tensamos. El dejo de lamer mi pecho y me miraba divertido, mientras yo, me removía incomoda bajo su pecho; ambos guardamos silencio e inconscientemente salió una sonrisa de mis labios.

-Esto lo hace más divertido- ronroneo en mi oído

-¿Jake?- volvieron a tocar la puerta- Soy Leah ¿estás?

No respondió, en lugar de ello, la ignoro y siguió atacando mis pechos con lamidas y succiones placenteras, yo no podía seguir aguantado, así que me mordí el labio para no jadear y delatarnos, encajaba mis uñas en su espalda, en señal del placer que me producía, el solo sonreía contra mi piel y seguía en su trabajo. Levanto su cabeza y se acerco a mi boca para besarme. Ya no se escuchaban los golpes en la puerta, pero seguimos guardando silencio por si regresaba Leah.

En un descuido que tuvo Jake, hice que ambos giráramos sobre la mesa, tirando algunas cosas, y yo quedara arriba de él y él quedará a mi merced. Lo mire a los ojos y una sonrisa picara cruzo por mi rostro.

-Me toca- le dije

El solo alzo una ceja retándome y me acerque a él y lo bese en la boca, mis manos bajaban por su pecho y abdomen, haciéndolo suspirar y algunas veces gemir, mis manos bajaban, más y más, hasta que se toparon con el enorme bulto bajo sus pantalones.

-No lo harás…

-No me retes Jake- ronroneé

-¿Jacob?- de nuevo era Leah tocando la puerta- Abre maldita sea- Toco unas cuantas veces más se rindió y se fue, dejándonos solos

Entonces, mis manos temblorosas, comenzaron a tocarlo sobre la tela, instantáneamente se mordió los labios reprimiendo los jadeos y gemidos de placer, yo solo pude sonreír ante mi victoria; ambas manos comenzaron a masajear mis pechos y con mayor decisión y fuerza fui frotando mis manos en su erección, aun sobré el pantalón; ambos nos unimos en un beso, lleno de amor, pasión y lujuria, me masajeaba intensamente y mis manos subía la velocidad a los movimientos; me mordió un labio y ambos gemimos de placer. Poco a poco Jake se iba levantando del escritorio y yo, me fui agarrando a su cuello y enredando mis piernas a sus caderas. Ambos estábamos demasiado excitados. Y si no parábamos ahora… ¡Al carajo! Quería hacer el amor con Jake aquí y ahora, no me importaba que fuera _mi_ primera vez, pero solo, que fuera con él.

-Bella…-susurró- Bell…Bella

-¿Si?-dije jadeando y aun abrazada a él- ¿Jake?

-Paremos- dijo soltándome lentamente y depositándome en el suelo- No… podemos

-¿No…No… te gusto?- pregunte ofendida

-No corazón- se apresuro a decir, y acaricio mi rostro. Solo que… no mereces esto

-¿No soy lo suficiente para ti?- pregunte aun más triste

-Bella- dijo de una manera dura- mírame- volteé a verlo, las lagrimas comenzaban a aglomerarse en mis ojos- eres _mucho más _ de lo que merezco. Pero tú no mereces esto, no tienes que tener tu primera relación sexual, aquí, en un escritorio- ahora hablaba con ternura- Mereces algo mejor, y te lo daré; pero no aquí princesa.

Era importante para él. De eso no había duda; me había dicho _princesa_ y él quería que mi primera vez fuera única y especial. Le sonreí y lo abrace, no pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, pero eran de felicidad. El al notar humedad en su pecho, me separo lentamente de él y me miro, limpiando con su pulgar mis lágrimas.

-No llores preciosa, no debes

-Es que...-dije hipando- Me conmovió que te importe mucho Jake; yo solo soy…

-El amor de mi vida-finalizo él

Mi corazón se inflo de orgullo al escuchar aquellas palabras. El sentimiento era correspondido, ambos nos amábamos y ahora estaríamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por estar juntos. Me beso delicadamente demostrándome todo el amor que me tenía, besaba mis labios con una calma y una ternura magnifica, me sentía amada y protegida. Me sentía feliz. Finalizo nuestro beso, dándome pequeños besos por todo el rostro ocasionándome cosquillas.

-Ahora...-dijo mirando mis pechos al descubierto- Creo… que…-dijo tragando pesado- Deberías de vestirte porque soy capaz… de todo, contigo así- dijo señalándome

-Está bien, pero tú también vístete- dije señalando su pecho- Y trata de calmar tú… problema- dije mirando hacia el bulto que tenía en los pantalones.

Ambos reímos en voz baja, y comenzamos a vestirnos; una vez ya con la ropa puesta y arreglados, le ayude a levantar las cosas que ambos habíamos tirado al suelo. Ambos sonreíamos de oreja a oreja, y pude ver que en los ojos de Jake, había un brillo especial como suponía al igual que en mis ojos.

Ambos éramos felices, porque ya nos habíamos declarado mutuamente; pero ¿Qué era yo de él? La respuesta era fácil.

Su amante.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Bueno, debo decir que fue un poco difícil hacerlo, pero no imposible, jajaja, tuve que fumármela, bueno no tanto, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo. Espero sus comentarios, diciéndome que es lo que opinan.**_

_**Como en un principio dije, sería un Fic, con un pobre intento de Lemmon, ay que, no soy muy experta en esto así que mis querids lectores, si alguien es amante del Lemmon & escribe Lemmon, hágame el grandísimo honor de decirme en que estoy bien y en que estoy mal, Todo me sirve ;D**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Andyy**_


	9. ¿ Cómplices?

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, cualquier canción que crean que le quede al capítulo pueden usarla de Sountrack.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¿Cómplices?**

**

* * *

**

_Bella P.O.V_

Encontramos un poco difícil, el que yo me saliera de la oficina de Jake, ya que Leah, seguía fastidiando; algo que en lo personal me molesto… ¿Acaso no tenía a quien fastidiar? ¡Ah! Lo había olvidado; ella es la asistente de Jake y yo, me había borrado del mapa.

-Jake…-susurré su nombre lo más bajo que pude- ¿Como se supone que saldré de aquí?

-Tranquila- me decía observando desde la ventana- ¿Acaso ya no quieres estará aquí conmigo?

-No, no, claro que si, solo que… ¿Y si sospechan?

-¿Tan malo soy?

Su pregunta me hizo soltar unas pequeñas risas, que tuve que tapar con mis manos. No él no era malo, al contrario era muy _bueno _demasiado, según mi pobre opinión; sol que me preocupa el manchar la reputación de ambos. ¿Qué dirán de la joven asistente del señor Cullen cuando se enteren de que ella mantiene una relación con uno de sus socios, el cual, nunca le había puesto el cuerno a su flamante esposa?

Bueno, sinceramente; me importaba un reverendo pepino lo que pensarán de nuestra _relación._ Sonreí ante esa palabra, no podía evitarlo y al parecer Jake lo noto.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-No Jake- dije tratando de calmar las risas- Solo que… nada

-Dilo- dijo dando completamente la vuelta y mirándome fijamente- ¿Bella?

-Es que…- sentía como poco a poco subía el calor por mis ahora ya enrojecidas mejillas

-¿Si…?- me incitaba a seguir

-Pensé en la relación que ahora tenemos tú y yo- confesé

-¿Y es malo?- dijo algo… ¿Preocupado?

-Yo…

Jake lentamente se acerco a mi hasta plantarse frente mío y así yo poder admirar su hermoso rostro; en sus ojos había un sinfín de sentimientos, había alegría, pero a la vez, había tristeza y miedo… quizás eso; tomo mi rostro entre sus morenas y grandes manos, y me acerco poco a poco a él, ambos cerramos los ojos, y juntamos nuestros labios en un casto pero magnifico beso, en el cual ambos decíamos todo.

-Tú no mereces esto…-susurro una vez que ambos nos alejamos para tomar un poco de aire- no mereces _esta _relación; ¿Qué pensarán de ti? Yo no quiero que piensen mal de ti, porque tú eres una persona muy noble, eres un ángel al cual no se le debe de tratar mal, mereces lo mejor; no una relación en donde te escondas, donde nos escondamos, donde…

-Tranquilo- dije poniendo una mano en su pecho- Te ahogaras con tantas palabras; Jake yo _quiero_ esto- dije remarcando el "quiero", sus ojos se abrieron como platos- Lo que sea que tengamos, mientras sea contigo-confesé

-Ay Bella- dijo abrazándome- Te juro que pronto, nuestra relación no tendrá que ser ocultada de nadie, te quiero

-Lo sé, también te quiero Jake- dice apretándolo más contra mí.

En ese momento, todo se detuvo, el tiempo, el sonido, el aire, solo éramos él y yo. Solo los dos; cómplices de un secreto, que hacía que ambos corriéramos riesgos, pero que, estábamos dispuestos a correrlos si eran juntos. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad inverosímil, cuando el pronuncio aquellas dos tiernas palabras "_te quiero" _ que casi quise saltar de alegría y decirle te amo; pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para esa palabra. ¿En realidad lo amaba?

Estaba segura de que si, ya que nunca había sentido estas sensaciones y sentimientos con ningún hombre, ni si quiera con los chicos de mi edad que trataron de acortejarme, con nadie, solo con él.

-Bien- dijo separándose lentamente de mí; y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Veré si sigue Leah, y así podrás escapar

-Ni que fuera fugitiva- conteste divertida

-Lo eres… Eres fugitiva de Leah

-Tienes razón.

Entonces lentamente abrí la puerta, saco su cabeza y miro a todos lados; me hizo ademan con su mano para que me acercara, a la cuál obedecí, salió de ahí y fue a dar una vuelta para ver si no había nadie en realidad; una vez despejado el lugar, regreso y me besos fugazmente en los labios

-Te vero en la noche-

-Claro- conteste

Y Salí disparada a la oficina de Edward; una vez adentro, cerré de nuevo la puerta y le puse seguro. Solté todo el aire que traía agrupado en mis pulmones.

-Terreno peligro Isabella- me recrimine a mi misma- Condenadamente peligroso; pero bien que te gusta.

El resto de lo que quedaba de la tarde; me quede encerrada en la oficina de Edward, haciendo los trabajos que me encargo, cancelando citas y contestando algunas llamadas que recibía. Gracias a Dios no había señales de vida de Leah; y ni si quiera se molesto en hablarme por el mensajero, ni nada. Se lo agradecí mentalmente. Cuando menos lo pensé ya eran las siete y media de la noche, el tiempos sí que había pasado rápido; me estire perezosamente en la silla de Edward, y apague el computador, guarde lo que había utilizado y ordene sus cosas. Salí de la oficina y me sorprendió el no ver a Leah en su lugar, todo estaba ordenado, como si ya se hubiera ido. Me senté en mi escritorio, y apague el ordenador, guarde mis pocas cosas, y cerraba mis cajones con llave; cuando un olor extremadamente masculino, y el cual ya reconocía se colaba por mi nariz.

Alce mi cabeza y me encontré con esos hermosos ojos, y una sonrisa deslumbrante

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Y Leah?

-Se fue temprano, se excuso, de que tenía una cita y para eso te andaba buscando

-rayos…-murmuré

-Si, al menos tuve una buena excusa, del porque no estabas

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Pues…- dijo mientras ambos avanzábamos hacia el elevador- Le dije que te habías caído y raspado una rodilla, te lleve a servicios médicos y que te dieron un analgésico y esas cosas.

-No soy mala con el equilibrio- me defendí

-Lo sé- sonrió ampliamente

-¿Entonces?- conteste entrando él en elevador y cruzándome de brazos

-Lo dije porque…- apretó el botón de "planta baja" se cerraron las puertas y una vez cerradas se acerco demasiado a mí y me susurro en el oído- ¿Cómo explicarás esa raspadura en tu rodilla?

-¿Qué…?

Mire hacia donde estaba la vista de Jake, y pude ver, que en mi rodilla izquierda había una pequeña cortada, de la cual solo quedaba el rastro de sangre seca.

-Ohh…-murmuré- Ya recuerdo

-¿Ahora me entiendes?

Lo cierto es que había olvidado, aquel pequeño dolor que tuve en mi rodilla izquierda, cuando me hinque sobre Jake, en su escritorio, recuerdo que sentí una punta encajarse en mi rodilla pero no le di la mayor importancia en ese momento, ahora, recordaba vagamente el dolor.

-Gracias- murmure

-No hay de que- dijo con una enorme sonrisa que me deslumbro un poco- ¿Te puedo llevar a tu casa?

-no, no quiero ser una molestia, no quiero que piensen mal de ti, no quiero…

-Sshhh-dijo poniendo en dedo en mi boca- Primero no es molestia, segundo, ¿Qué tiene de malo de que el jefe lleve a la mejor amiga de su asistente, que también es su amiga?

-Pues… nada supongo. Conteste

-Anda, no pasara nada malo, lo prometo

-De acuerdo- conteste

Cuando el elevador llego a la planta baja, ambos salimos del lugar y me despedí con la mano de Ángela, la cual me miraba entre confundida y feliz. Jake abrió la puerta del edificio para que saliéramos; después me condujo a lo que era el estacionamiento, que quedaba a unos cuantos del edificio de trabajo. La noche estaba tranquila, la luna brillaba en su mayor resplandor, y las estrellas hacían esa combinación perfecta con la reina de la noche; aunque debo de admitir, que hacia un poco de fresco, me abrace, para entrar un poco en calor, pero Jake al notar esto, se quito su chaqueta y me la ofreció poniéndola en mis brazos llenándome de su olor característico: bosque y naturaleza, y con ese olor masculino que lo hacía demasiado perfecto.

-¿No te lleves mi chaqueta vale?- dijo divertido

¡Ugh! Me había pillado oliendo su chaqueta, avergonzada gire mi rostro, y solo lo seguí, ambos entramos en el estacionamiento y lo seguí entre los coches, hasta detenernos en un hermoso auto color negro.

-¿Es… Es tuyo?- pregunte fascinada

-Si es mío- dijo con orgullo- Es un…

-Camaro 2010- finalice por él

-¿Te gustan los coches?- pregunto fascinado

-Sí, mucho

Mis dedos rosaban delicadamente la pintura negra de aquel hermoso monumento de coche, me era increíble, pensé que solo podría ver un auto así solo en las revistas, pero ahora, era realidad, rodee el auto y lo toque con mi mano degustando el frio del coche.

-Te ves tan hermosa haciendo eso- dijo Jake a mis espaldas.

-Lo siento- dije volteándolo a ver y me percate de que sus ojos estaban dilatados- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- contesto con un poco de dificultad.

Me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y entré en el coche, por dentro era demasiado hermoso, de fantasía.

-¿Te gusta verdad?- dijo Jake a mi lado, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta en qué momento se adentro en el

-Sí, es hermoso

-Bueno- dijo encendiendo el motor, y un suave ronroneo comenzó- Vámonos

Durante el trayecto, estuvimos escuchando música, y concordamos con muchos gustos, el odiaba la captsu y yo odiaba la mostaza; a ambos nos gustaban _green day, Muse, my chemical romance, gunsn'rose _ y un sinfín de artistas. El odiaba a _Justin bieber_* mientras que a mí, solo me gustaba una que otra canción del niño que parecía niña. Le dije por donde irse, los atajos o caminos que tomará, bromeamos un poco y cantamos, era divertido pasar el tiempo con él.

-Llegamos señorita

-Gracias… ¿Cómo puedo pagarle señor?

-Huum…-dijo meditándolo- Primero no me digas señor, me siento muy viejo y no lo estoy; segundo… quizás, con un beso

-De acuerdo- dije divertida

Y me acerque para besar su mejilla, me retiré de él y en su rostro estaba dibujado un hermoso puchero, una carita de perrito abandonado. Traté de no reírme pero me fue imposible.

-Aww…-dije- jaja… no dijiste donde querías el beso

-Lo quiero aquí

Y estampo sus labios contra los míos. Parecieron siglos desde que ambos nos habíamos besados, los dos reclamábamos con impaciencia los labios del otro, nuestras bocas danzaban al mismo ritmo y se fundían en una sola, sus manos no tardaron en acercarme un poco más a él, y mis manos se enredaban en su hermoso cabello negro. Cuando el aire hizo acto presencia ambos nos separamos tratando de alcanzar un poco de aire.

-Wooow-dije jadeando

-Yo quiero de _esos _besos

-Son buenos- contesté

Se acerco y me beso tiernamente en la frente y después depositar un casto beso en mis labios un poco hinchados.

-¿Cuídate si?

-Claro- conteste- Cuídate tu también

-Lo haré

-Te quiero- dije besando sus labios una última vez

-Yo también te quiero Bella, duerme bien

Salí de su coche, y camine hacia la entrada de la casa, me di la vuelta y pude ver cómo me sonreía desde el asiento del copiloto, encendía el motor y se perdía en la lejanía y la oscuridad.

Estaba perdida. Pero Feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El fin de semana pasó sin ningún acontecimiento nuevo, más que Jake, había conseguido mi número de teléfono, y me marcaba cada vez que podía. Las siguientes semanas, el y yo, teníamos la misma estúpida sonrisa plantada en la boca. Leah se dio cuenta de ello, me pregunto y yo solo atine a decirle que me gustaba alguien y que ese alguien me correspondía. Edward, no pareció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía con su socio o conmigo; y de la noche a la mañana Jake y yo, éramos "buenos amigos" Jessica, la chica de hace algunos meses con la cual había tenido un problema y su amante, me acosaba preguntándome si había algo entre Black y yo. Obviamente yo lo negaba, trato de mostrarse amistosa, para que le dijera la verdad, pero simplemente se gano negativas de mi parte.

Todo iba bien; Jake, y yo a veces nos veíamos a escondidas, y nos dábamos una pequeña sesión de besos, abrazos y caricias; desde un principio el me dijo que no quería sexo conmigo, que quería hacerme el amor, & que yo fuera su mujer, pero que primero tendría que arreglar los asuntos con su mujer y esas cosas. Yo le creía, sabía que él estaría dispuesto a dejar a su fétida esposa por mí; bueno, no lo estaba del todo, pero las palabras de él me lo aseguraban.

Leah y yo estábamos en la cocina comiendo un pequeño refrigerio, mientras ella tomaba una taza de café yo me comía un delicioso plato de frutas.

-A veces Jacob y tu, sonríen de una manera tan… sospechosa- dijo Leah entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?- dije un poco nerviosa

-De que… parecen cómplices…en algo ¿Isabella?

-Dime- conteste

-¿Algo que quieras decirme?

-Yo... esté… pues…

-Si somos cómplices- salió en mi rescate Jake

Leah lo miro con las cejas alzadas y cruzada de brazos esperando su respuesta

-Pero… no puedo decirte lindura

-¿Por qué?- hizo puchero

-Porque… es sorpresa

Ni esa yo me lo esperaba. Ambas o miramos con ojos muy abiertos y la sorpresa era un digno poema en mi rostro. ¿Qué planeaba aquel hombre? ¿Matarme de un infarto?

-Cómplice… -dijo dirigiéndose a mí- Te veo en la oficina

Y se fue caminado con andares de Dios hasta su oficina, si que era condenadamente sexy. _Cómplice_ aquella palabra sonaba tan bien y eso éramos, cómplices de un amor prohibido.

* * *

_**¿Are you Ready?... Here we go!**_

_**Ok, naah.. que les pareció este capítulo? ¿Interesante no? Perdonen la tardanza, pero ya casi no tengo tiempo, & para el colmo, mi padre me castigo al compu… ahora estoy de contrabando, espero no me cache xD jajaja tratare de subir capitulo el lunes, **_

_**Review?**_

_**Andyy**_


	10. Conflictos

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, cualquier canción que crean que le quede al capítulo pueden usarla de Sountrack.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Conflictos**

**

* * *

**

_Jacob P.O.V_

"_**Lo siento princesa, tampoco podré verte el día de hoy… te extraño cariño, besos mi niña :D"**_

Apreté el botón en enviar, esperando que mi amada Bella recibiera mi mensaje; esta era la tercera vez, en la semana que no podía verla & que le cancelaba todos nuestros planes; ¿motivo? Reneesme.

Raramente, ella ahora era la "esposa modelo" después de cinco años de infierno, me vino con que ya era momento de "cambios" cambios mis bolas. En cierta manera me alegraba el que ella y yo ya no peleáramos por estupideces, pero ahora, ella estaba como… Vigilándome, hostigándome & empalagándome hasta más no poder; hacia dos semanas el cambio drástico de Reneesme, pero no había llegado a tanto, así que las semanas pasadas pude ver a Bella.

Pero, hoy; me encontraba jodido; en bóxers, escondido en el baño, escribiendo un mensaje de texto a mi _amante _ procurando que mi esposa, que trataba de seducirme, no descubriera nuestro secreto.

-¿Qué puede salir peor?

-Jakiie…-chillo una vez más afuera del baño- ¿Por qué no nos bañamos juntos amor…?

Hizo un pobre intento de seducirme, que me provoco escalofríos. "_Ni loco" _ pensé. Ahora; ya no podía pensar en otra mujer que no fuera Bella. De hecho, el mismo día que conocí a Bella en aquel baile –exactamente tres meses dos semanas, cuatro días, once horas, veintidós minutos y…. quince segundos- deje de tener sexo con mi mujer. Si, así es, deje de tener relaciones con ella y me quede en total abstinencia; al principio me pareció algo muy estúpido, pero cuando me entere de que Bella era virgen, quería que yo fuera el primero y que ella fuera la primera; en ciertos aspectos. Y ahora mi mujer, a la cual no tocaba desde hace tres meses, ¡Me quería violar! Ya que, yo no quería.

-Jacob…-dijo ya fastidiada- Sal de ese baño, o te sacaré yo para que me hagas el amor…

-Piensa, piensa...-susurré mirando el celular; ¡Bingo!- Reneesme... tengo dolor de estomago….- dije fingiendo con mi peor voz de dolor de estomago

-Aww… amor, te iré a preparar un tecito caliento ¿Si?

-S... Sí…- contesté

Escuche como se ponía sus zapatillas y bajaba a prepararme el veneno de té… Ella ni siquiera sabía cómo hacer un sándwich, con decir que se le quemaba el agua, y ¿ahora venía a decirme que me prepararía un té? Sí que me iba a dar indigestión. Aproveché para salir, del baño; y ponerme unos vaqueros limpios, y una playera negra que tenía con letras plateadas "_Rock". _Me calcé unos converse negros, tomé mi _blackberry_; y corrí hacia las escaleras a ver que hacía mi mujer… Se veía tan patética tratando de leer las instrucciones del té.

-Qué horror- susurré

Subí de nuevo las escaleras & me asome por la ventana de la habitación… Saltar por la ventana, tomar mi auto y manejar hasta la casa de Bella no parecía mala idea… Lo que si era mala idea era saltar a una altura de casi diez metros, no quería morir, está bien que estaba desesperado por verla, pero no quería morir en el intento. Entonces me acosté boca arriba en la cama y mi dedo apretó la tecla de marcación rápida…

-¿_Bueno?_

-Hola pequeña- susurre con ternura

_-¡Jake!_- mi nombre en sus labios era música para mí- _¿Cómo estas corazón?_

-Mal- me queje

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Todo bien?-_ comenzó a preocuparse & a alzar un poco la voz

-No, no, no…-le interrumpí- Tranquila, estoy bien; solo que me siento mal, porque no estoy contigo y me tiene secuestrado mi mujer.

_-Jake…-_dijo con voz amenazadora pero con un toque de humor- _No hables así, además la que estaría ursu…_

-No lo digas- le reprimí- Ya te eh dicho, que es diferente, un papel nos une, más no el amor que tengo por ti

_-Jake, yo…_

-No digas nada- en cierta manera me sentía triste pero no podía obligarla a decirme el tan anhelado "te amo"- No quiero obligarte a nada

-_No lo estás haciendo, pero…_

-Sshhh… te quiero mucho mi niña

_-Yo también… te quiero como a nada en el mundo_

-Lucharé por nuestro amor, pesé a quien le pesé- "_incluyendo a mis suegros, a mi mujer... a todos" _pensé- Solo quiero que en mi vida existas tu mi niña

-_Oh Jake_- susurro, con un hilo de voz- _Te quiero_

-Yo también te…

-¿Jacob?

Santa. Mierda. De. Las. Mierdas. Estoy. Frito.

Levante poco a poco la cabeza para encontrarme con la cabellera cobriza de mi "amada mujer". En sus manos traía el intento de té, y en sus ojos se destilaba la pura confusión. ¡Ugh! ¿Qué hago? Al otro lado de la línea, Bella se había quedado en completo silencio.

-¿Con quién hablas Jacob?- me exigió más que preguntar

-Con...-trague gordo- Con Leah

-¿Cuántas veces le eh dicho que no te marque cuando estás conmigo?- dijo ahora si… molesta

-Reneesme, es asuntos de trabajo- dije sentándome en la cama- ¿Podrías dejar el té por ahí, y… me das cinco minutos?

-Dile, que no vuelva a llamar o yo misma la haré arrepentirse- me amenazo.

Ok, eso sí dio miedo; dejo el té en la mesita de noche, giro sobre sus tacones y movió exageradamente sus caderas y azoto la puerta. Deje soltar un fuerte suspiro, y volví a atender le teléfono:

-Perdón

-_No Jake, esto… no debe pasar, ya te metí en problemas y…_

-No Bella- dije un poco más exasperado, por sus constantes disculpas- no tienes que decir eso… no ahora

-_Yo… estoy destruyendo un matrimonio-_ dijo con nostalgia

-¡No sea tonta!- casi le grite

Ella se quedó en silencio, un silencio que me pareció eterno, después, comenzó a escucharse sollozos del otro lado de la línea. "_¡Eres el imbécil más grande del mundo! Las has hecho llorar" _pensé, me arrepentí de inmediato el haberle hablado de esa manera, pero me molestaba el que ella creyera que todo era su culpa.

-Yo… no…

_-No.._.-dijo todavía sollozando- _Tienes razón Jacob_- Eso me dolió cuando pronuncio mi nombre con frialdad- _Soy una tonta, una tonta por haberme enamorado de un hombre que está prohibido, de un hombre, el cual no sé siquiera me ama la mitad de lo que yo lo amo. Me equivoque, creo que; nunca debió pasar esto._

Sus palabras fueron dagas mortales en mi pecho. ¿Ella dudaba del amor que le tenía? Acaso ¿insinuaba que solo quería jugar con ella? Después de todo este pequeño tiempo que pasábamos juntos, dudaba de mí… Dudaba de mí, y eso era malo, malo para ambos.

-¿Eso crees?- escupí entre dientes

-_Yo… mejor, creo que es mejor que tú y yo…_

-¿nos tomemos un tiempo?-dije con marcada ironía- Bella… ¿Te estás dando cuenta de que estas dudando de mi amor por ti?

-_Quizás no debió pasar, lo siento Jacob_- susurro abatida

-De acuerdo- conteste lo más fríamente- Eso quieres… eso tendrás

-_Jake… yo…._

-Adiós Bella

Y corté la llamada.

Estaba totalmente colérico y triste por las palabras de Bella… ¿Que solo quería jugar con ella? ¿Qué solo quería sexo con ella?

-¡Me lleva el carajo!- dije aventando la taza de té al suelo y está rompiéndose en pedazos.

Me levante de la cama abrí la puerta y baje a grandes zancadas hacia la parte baja de la casa; Reneesme se encontraba en la sala, tapada y sentada con una manta viendo televisión. Apague el televisor y me le plante enfrente a esa mujer.

-¡Hey! Estaba viendo la televisión Jacob- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

No le respondí. Las palabras de Bella se agolpaban una y otra vez en mi mente, se repetían y más coraje y tristeza me daba. Estaba ardido. Necesitaba desquitarme con algo o con alguien; y quien mejor que mi ingenua esposa.

Sonreí.

Me acerque a ella y le devoré los labios en una reacción feroz y llena de enojo. Ella se sorprendió pero al instante me contesto el beso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Iba a tirar a la basura estos tres meses? Mi mente se negaba, pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón, decían lo contrario, mi cuerpo; necesitado de contacto; mi corazón: dolido por las palabras de la mujer que amaba.

"_Te amo bella"_ pensé mientras besaba a mi mujer y caminábamos escaleras arriba.

* * *

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_**Primera parte terminada…. ¿Quién quiere linchar a bella por hacer sufrir a Jake? ¡Diga yo! Jajaja, ok, no, ps… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Supongo que va un poco rápido la historia ¿no? ¿O que opinan ustedes? **_

_**Bueno, un Review lo soluciona todo (: trataré de responder a todas las dudas que tengan, si tienen cuenta en FF les mandaré un MP, & si no, las respuestas las publicaré en cada capi.**_

_**DhampireCry**____** me da gusto que sea el primer Fic que lees, es un honor para mi, que mi fic sea el primero espero no decepcionarte!**_

_**DEXGA: **__**Muchas gracias por tu Review! Con respecto a lo de Jake & Reneesme.. paciencia.. paciencia pronto verán eso! ;D**_

_**Chica Estrellita**__**: **__**Jajaja, si Justin parece niña (sin ofender a las Justinfanaticas) pero, eso piensa Bella, gracias por Leerme!**_

_**Casandra Cullen**__** : **__** muchas Gracias por Leerme, es un honor que mujeres como ustedes me lean (por la edad) jaja, ¿Por qué supones que Bella está un poco mal?**_

_**Bueno muchas gracias chics GRACIAS por leerme, espero actualizar pronto!**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Andyy**_


	11. Reconciliación

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, utilicen a Dying Song de Him, como Sountrack del capítulo (:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Conflictos**

**Segunda Parte**

**

* * *

**

_Jacob P.O.V_

"_Te amo bella"_ pensé mientras besaba a mi mujer y caminábamos escaleras arriba.

Comenzaba a subir la temperatura por parte de Reneesme, mi cuerpo, quería reaccionar, pero mi mente, se negaba. Por un instante me quise safar del agarre que me tenía en los brazos delgados de Reneesme, pero no podía, cuando la espalda de ella topo con la puerta, comenzó a besarme en el cuello; algo que me estremeció, más que no me gustó. Sostuve a mi mujer con una mano para tratar de abrir con la otra la maldita puerta, una vez abierta, camine y mis rodillas chocaron con el colchón, dejando caer a mi mujer a mi merced.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" _me preguntaba constantemente "_¿Esto es lo que merece Bella? ¿Lo que mereces tú? ¿Lo que merece esta mujer solo porque estás ardido?_

Me le quede observando unos minutos que a ella le parecieron eternos, sus cabellos se extendía como una cortina alrededor de la cama, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, la hacían verse tan tierna; como hacía tiempo anhelaba verla.

-No puedo- dije en un susurro

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula

-No puedo hacerte mía, no _quiero_ hacerte mía- dije con un poco más de fuerza en la voz

-¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?- dijo más que furiosa, levantándose de golpe de la cama, enfrentándome y abofeteándome- ¿Qué dijiste Jacob?

-Dije…-trate de controlar mi respiración y tratando de calmar mi humor- Que no quiero hacerte mía, no quiero tener sexo contigo…

-¡Dime quien es esa perra, la que hace que ya no me desees! ¿Es la puta de Leah? ¡CONTESTA!

Y comenzó a golpearme con fuerza el pecho, en realidad no me dolía; pero me molestaba, tratando de ejercer mi poco autocontrol, le tome de las manos y la senté en la cama de golpe. Comenzaban a aglomerarse lágrimas de odio en sus ojos, lo sabía, porque al igual que yo, ninguno de los dos sentía nada por el otro.

-No es Leah…-dije apretando los dientes, y tratando de no lastimar sus muñecas- No ofendas de nuevo a Leah, sabes que ella…

-¡Entonces! ¿Por qué ya no me haces el amor?

-¡Porque ya no te amo! ¡Ya no te deseo, ya no eres la mujer que amaba cuando me case!- dije soltándola de golpe y caminando de un lado a otro- ¡Eres tan diferente a _mi _Nessie; tú no eres Nessie, ¿Recuerdas que te decía así?- ella solo asintió- Pues así te decía porque ¡Te amaba! ¿Y tú qué hiciste eh? ¡Nada! Solo lograste que el inmenso amor que te tenia, muriera poco a poco, por eso ya no quiero nada contigo, ni sexo, ni amor, ni palabras, ¡NADA!

Ella se quedo simplemente paralizada en su lugar, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas ahora ya blanca por mi actitud y mis palabras. No tenía sentido quedarme aquí, tomé las llaves de mi auto y me disponía a salir de la habitación pero Reneesme me detuvo.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor?- dijo de una forma tan acida y cruel que mi piel se erizo al escucharla

-¿Qué?- dije dándole la espalda

-Que yo tampoco te amo, que nunca te amé; solo me casé contigo por dinero, por quedar en una muy buena posición económica, y me casé contigo, porque... ¡Eras el más codiciado por todas las chicas! –Dijo con un tono irónico- Y yo, me quedo con lo mejor

Eso no me lo esperaba, supe que con el paso de los años nuestro matrimonio no funcionaba y que el amor se había acabado, pero eso de que ella nunca me amo. Fue un golpe bajo. Lentamente me di la vuelta y me encontré con una muy descarada, ardida y molesta Reneesme. Ella me miraba con autosuficiencia, mirándome con esa cara de "ya gané" pero antes que nada no era un juego.

-Entonces dame el divorcio

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se me da la gana

-¡Reneesme!- le grite desde la puerta- ¡Nunca me amaste! ¿Por qué seguimos juntos? Esto solo es una tortura, ambos estarías mejor se…

-¡No te daré el divorcio! –Grito aun sentada en la cama- ¡Porque sé que te irás con aquella maldita perra a revolcarte!

-¡No…. hay nadie!- mentí, no quería exponer a Bella

-¿A no?- soltó con sarcasmo- Entonces con ¿quién hablabas? Porque está más que claro que no era Leah…

-Piensa lo que quieras me da lo mismo.

Me di la vuelta y baje las escaleras, Salí por la puerta del patio trasero y me monte en mi precioso auto, una vez que encendí el motor, Reneesme se asomo por la ventana y me grito:

-¡Jacob Black, ni creas que te daré el divorcio! ¡Moveré la faz de la tierra si es necesario pero encontrare a esa puta y la mataré….!

Siguió gritando cosas, pero mejor arranque y maneje sin rumbo. Recapitule todo lo que sucedió momentos atrás… ¿Qué había pasado hace algunos minutos? ¿Esa fue la verdadera Reneesme? Vaya que daba miedo, pero me tenía sin cuidado, ella era un asunto a parte y ahora mi propósito era arreglar las cosas con mi niña, no quería seguir peleado con ella, sabía que ella tenía razón en tener sus dudas, pero le demostraría que a pesar de todo yo le seré fiel. Pero antes tenía que despejar mi mente.

Conduje a la mayor velocidad que se podía -80km/h- por la carretera hasta que llegue a un mirador lejos de la cuidad. Estacione mi coche y me baje, a lo lejos pude ver como una pareja de novios se encontraban ahí viendo la tarde, al verlos me dio ternura y no pude evitar imaginarme ahí con Bella, diciéndole lo mucho que le amaba, no podía dejar que mi hermosa niña de ojos cafés estuviera molesta conmigo y más por mi culpa.

Pasé un rato ahí en el mirador, observando el movimiento de la cuidad, algunas aves volando por aquí y por allá, observando el cielo, a los chicos enamorados, a todo. Cuando por fin mi mente estuvo tranquila, volví a montarme en mi auto y maneje hacia la cuidad, me había aprendido de memoria el camino que me llevara a la casa de Bella, pero antes tenía que pasar por algo demostrando que quería que me perdonara y que la amaba.

.

.

.

Al entrar en la florería, una hermosa mujer ya grande de edad me recibió muy cordial, le conteste con un sonrisa y me dedique a ver las flores que había por ahí… pero nada me complacía.

-¿Esta lo que busca?

-¿Tendrá tulipanes rojos?-pregunte acercándome al aparador

-Claro, ¿cuántos quiere? ¿Algo en especial?

-Deme una docena de tulipanes rojos &…arréglelos como más le guste

-De acuerdo en momento se los tengo

Y sonriendo se fue a la parte trasera a traer mi pedido.

.

.

.

.

_Bella P.O.V_

Me destrozo la manera en que Jake me había hablado al final, pero en cierta manera yo tenía razón, estaba destruyendo un feliz matrimonio de cinco años, y para que yo llegara de la noche a la mañana para quedarme con Jake, puf, eso es absurdo.

Mi día había comenzado muy bien, pero ahora, todo era tapado por una nube gris, mis padres me insistieron en que saliera a dar una vuelta con Ángela –ya que me había invitado a salir- pero simplemente me excuse con que estaba muy cansada, me encerré en mi habitación. Prendí mi reproductor mp3 y me acosté boca arriba escuchando música en ingles… Era la mejor manera de desahogarme, algunas canciones hablaban de amor imposible, y otras de amor eterno, dolor etc., y al recordar mi relación con Jake, no pude evitar llorar ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de un hombre casado? ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir? ¿En realidad Jake me amaba? Con estas dudas mi cabeza se iba llenando hasta que no pude más & me quede dormida.

Sentí como me empezaron a mover para que despertara de mi lúgubre sueño, yo solo me volteé de lado sin abrir los ojos, ni quitarme los audífonos le dije a quien fuera que me movía:

-Déjame en paz, quiero dormir

Unas manos tibias y delicadas, que reconocí al instante me quitaron mi audífono derecho y me susurro en el oído unas palabras que me animaron.

-Te buscan

-¿Quién?-dije sentándome de golpe en la cama, & por la mirada de mi madre, sabía que no era bueno, o no lo sabía- ¿madre?

-Te busca un chico

¿Un chico? Pero yo no conocía a chicos, al menos… No, nadie, había dejado de estudiar por un tiempo, así que no podría ser un chico…

-¿Bella?- dijo mi madre divertida- Te busca un chico de tu trabajo y está muy ansioso por verte, linda arréglate ¿sí?

Mi madre se levanto de mi cama y se fue hacia la puerta, antes de que saliera le pregunte:

-¿Dijo como se llama?

-Jacob Black- dijo mi madre saliendo por la puerta

Mi corazón se disparo a una velocidad inverosímil, ¡Él está aquí! ¿Pero… no nos habíamos peleado? Deseche todos mis pensamientos negativos y me apure a desenredarme mi cabello, me puse unos cuantos toques de rímel, gloss y perfume, la ropa que traía era decente: unos vaqueros negros, una playera de tirantes verde oliva y tenis color del mismo tono que mi playera. Baje por las escaleras y mi madre solo me miraba muy emocionada, ya que era la primera vez que un "chico" venía a visitarme.

-¿Qué esperas hija?- dijo mi madre animándome a salir

-¿Y Charlie?- pregunte un poco temerosa

-No te preocupes, yo me hago cargo de él- dijo sonriendo

Abrace a Reneé y le sonreí, después me dirigí por la puerta, respire varias veces y mi corazón martilleaba fuertemente, sentí como poco a poco mis mejillas comenzaban a arder y con valentía Salí al encuentro con Jake.

Me quede boquiabierta al ver el enorme arreglo de flores que Jake tenía en sus manos, se veía tan hermoso ahí recargado en su coche negro, vestido con vaqueros, una playera negra ajustada, el arreglo de flores y su sonrisa perfecta y blanca. Me acerque a él y le sonreí tímidamente, una vez que ambos estuvimos muy cerca el me entrego el ramo de flores. Eran una especie de flores que no había visto antes, pero eran hermosas, todas rojas y adentro tenía una tarjeta. Lo mire a los ojos y su mirada me incito a leerla.

"_Perdóname, fui un estúpido, eres lo más importante que ahora tengo, pelearé por ti hasta que tu corazón deje de latir. Te amo"_

Fui la mujer más feliz del planeta, me había dicho aquellas dos palabras que tanto había estado anhelando durante estos meses de relación. "Te amo" retumbaba en mi mente, no pude evitar derramar una que otra lagrima traicionera, al verme llorar, su rostro paso de felicidad pura a preocupación, le sonreí, deje las flores sobre el choche y lo abrace. Ambos nos abrazamos correspondiendo sentimientos, solo éramos él y yo, en nuestra hermosa burbuja personal.

-Te amo- susurro en mi oído derecho

-También te amo- contesté.

Ambos nos íbamos a besar, pero recordé donde nos encontrábamos: afuera de mi casa, y no quería que mis padres me abordaran con preguntas un poco vergonzosas. Ambos reímos y nos separamos hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¿Qué son?- pregunte con suma curiosidad.

-Son tulipanes mi niña

-Aah…-conteste

-Significan amor eterno-

-Me estas jurando amor eterno…-susurré, más no le pregunte

-si mi niña, amor eterno pase lo que pase…-sus palabras fueron ensombrecidas por una lagrima traicionera…

¡Estaba llorando! ¿Pero porque? En un acto rápido de reflejo rodeé su cintura con mis pequeños y delgados brazos, el correspondió mi abrazo y enterró su rostro en mis cabellos un pocos alborotados. Nos quedamos un rato así, sin importar que los vecinos, mis padres o cualquier persona ajena a nosotros nos observara.

Cuando Jake, se calmo un poco, me conto lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, al principio me sentí decepcionada, porque iba a utilizar a su mujer para desquitar la pelea que tuvimos el y yo, pero cuando termino de decirme que ella lo amenazo con matar a "la amante" bueno, simplemente sentí miedo. & sinceramente me encontraba como Jake ¿Por qué se caso ella con él si ni siquiera lo amaba? Y ambos dedujimos – por lo que ella le dijo- que solo fue por hacerle la vida imposible a él, a su familia y a las chicas que lo deseaban, esto último hizo que me diera una punzada de celos. Al notarlo, me abrazo y susurro la palabra más hermosa que existía en el planeta "te amo".

De improviso le dije a mi madre que iría a dar la vuelta con mi "amigo", mi madre solo rio y me dijo que me divirtiera, le deje el ramo de tulipanes para que me hiciera el favor de ponerlas en un jarrón con agua; ella solo sonrió feliz; una vez obtenido el permiso, Jake y yo, fuimos al lago de la ciudad y nos quedamos ahí hasta un poco más tarde del crepúsculo, nos sentamos en el pasto y observamos la belleza de aquel fantástico lugar; de vez en cuando nos besábamos, éramos libres y nadie .al menos hasta ahora- nos conocía y podíamos expresar nuestros sentimientos con tanta facilidad. Cuando regresamos, mi casa se encontraba completamente a oscuras, Jake me acompaño hasta la entrada y me dejo ahí, pensando quizás en que mis padres estaban dormidos –casi eran las doce de la noche- nos despedimos con un _fogoso_ beso y prometimos vernos el día siguiente.

Cuando se perdió de vista, no pude evitar suspirar y sonreír. Había comprendido a Jake, completamente y sinceramente en su caso habría hecho lo mismo, pero lo mejor de todo fue que; ambos pudimos resolver nuestros problemas y llegar a una soluciona corto plazo.

Deseaba con todo mi corazón que esto funcionara.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo excusa más que la escuela me quita tiempo; pero de ahí en fuera no tengo otra excusa del porque no subí capitulo U_U espero no se molesten…**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Los reviews lo solucionan todo :D**_

_**Bueno, gracias muchas gracias a **__IreLee__, __, __Ally Grigori__, __DhampireCry__, __Chica Estrellita__, __**Gracias por Leerme & dejar sus opiniones ¡**_

_**Andyy' Black**_


	12. ¿Qué Rayos?

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, utilicen a Sex on Fire de Kings of León, como Sountrack del capítulo (:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¿Pero qué rayos…?**

* * *

_Bella P.O.V_

Al día siguiente como habíamos prometido Jake y yo nos vimos y pues digamos, que tuvimos… una sesión de caricias las cuales a ambos nos llevo a la gloria en cuestión de minutos; pensaba que estos temas, solo se trataban en la cama, pero cuando Jake me incitaba a que ambos nos tocáramos y algunas veces nos masturbáramos juntos, en la oficina lo hacía sumamente más caliente y excitante.

Eso era lo mejor de todo.

Leah me había abordado minutos después de mi "reunión secreta" con Jake; al parecer ni ella ni nadie de la oficina sabían de lo nuestro y eso me alegraba hasta cierto punto, Leah me exigió saber que era lo que me pasaba y de porque Jake y yo nos habíamos hecho tan "amigos", ¿Era tan ingenua? ¿O acaso quería que yo misma le dijera? Fuera lo que fuera, le dije la verdad… a medias, o mejor aún, le dije la verdad modificada. Cierto, le dije que me gustaba alguien, en eso no mentí, le dije que era un poco mayor que yo, y tampoco mentí, aunque claro no especifique edad; le dije que era algo casi imposible, algo que si lo era, pero no le dije el nombre del susodicho. Y en cuanto a mi "amistad" con Jacob, pues le explique que era una sorpresa para ella, comprendió al instante, ya que su cumpleaños estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Cuando por fin, término con su bombardeo de preguntas, ahora fue mi turno para atosigarla con preguntas. Se excuso de su falta de comunicación conmigo y de no frecuentarme tanto en este último mes, pero claro estaba que ya comenzaba a formar una relación con un socio de Jake: Sam Uley, el chico que nos topamos en la fiesta de los Cullen, ellos llevaban semanas conociéndose, y Leah, pues se hacía un poco la difícil, pero cierto día –según Leah- él le confesó que sentía más que amistad por ella y que quisiera que ambos lo intentaran, ella no le dijo ni sí ni no. Solo que lo pensaría. Lo cierto era que a ella se le notaba que tenía un poco d inseguridad en cuanto a la relación que podrían tener ambos, claro que no me quede atrás y le dije que se animara, que se veía que Sam, era un tipo bueno y caballeroso, que la querría y respetaría hasta donde ella quisiera –ella lo tomo con doble sentido- pero que ante todo no tuviera miedo a sentir.

Me sorprendí ante mis propias palabras. Era fácil dar consejos, pero _no _ llevarlos a cabo cuando eres tú el que los ofrece. Leah se veía tan feliz, por aquello que comenzaba a resultar con Sam, pero ella decía que a pesar de lo bien que se sentía siempre se mantendría alerta. Eso era más que una vil mentira, sin querer ella ya estaba cayendo en las redes del amor. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué ando tan cursi?

_-Isabella, pase a mi oficina-_ anunció Edward por el interfón sacándome de mis ensoñaciones

-Claro Edward, ya voy- conteste

Me levante de mi lugar y me adentre en la cálida oficina de mi jefe, al entrar el olor a fragancia masculina me había golpeado tan fuerte como un bat de béisbol. Cerré la puerta tras de mi.

_¿Acaso se hecho toda la botella de la loción?_ Pensé cerrando los ojos y aspirando un poco de su aroma.

Sacudí levemente mi cabeza para poder aclarar mis ideas y no dejarme llevar por una de mis drogas favoritas: Las lociones masculinas.

-¿Todo bien Bella?- dijo un poco divertido Edward

-Claro, todo bien- dije abriendo mis ojos- ¿Qué necesita Edward?

-Primero- dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminado… ¿Seductoramente? Hacia mi- Deja de llamarme de usted, ya llevamos tiempo de conocernos y creo que deberíamos de hablarnos de tu… ¿Qué opinas?

-Está bien…Edward- dije un poco nerviosa, ya que estaba muy cerca de mi- ¿Qué mas necesitas?

-Necesito…-dijo con voz grave… & sus ojos verdes estaban totalmente dilatados- Te necesito a ti.

-¿Qué demonios…?...-Jadeé

Esperaba que todo esto fuera producto de mi imaginación, y para comprobarlo me enterré las uñas en las palmas de la manos. "_Auuch" _eso dolía, entonces no era un sueño. ¿Edward me estaba…seduciendo? Antes mis especulaciones, mi cuerpo quedo totalmente atrofiado y no podía moverme, el aprovecho aquel momento se acerco hasta pegar toda su hermosa anatomía a la mía y me besó pasionalmente.

Simplemente no podía reaccionar, "¡_Vamos bella! te esta besando ¡Haz algo!"_ me decía mi mente, yo solo seguía ahí, como imbécil parada sin mover los labios, hasta que por fin mi cabeza hizo clic. Subí mis manos hasta los hombros de él y comencé a empujarlo, pero fue totalmente en vano, era mucho más fuerte que yo. Comenzó a morderme los labios, quizás como lo hacía Jake, pero esto… me dolía y _no quería._

Me movía impaciente contra la puerta, necesitaba separarme de él, sus manos ansiosas comenzaron a recorrer mi cintura, querían despojarme de cada prenda que poseía y hacerme suya en ese momento. Comenzaba a asustarme, las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y los gritos se apagaban en mi garganta. No podía pedir ayuda, entonces su mano derecha levanto de golpe mi pierna izquierda y me pego más a él, ferozmente bajo su cabeza para morder y lamer mi cuello.

-No… no… quiero…-decía totalmente desesperada pero mi voz apenas era un susurro

-Vamos bella- susurro contra mi cuello- Se que me deseas tanto como yo a ti

-No…- jadeaba, simplemente no podía alzar la voz- De…Deja…Déjame…

-Vamos no te hagas la difícil

Me removí incomoda contra él, sentirlo todo, de pies a cabeza era una sensación sumamente horrible, no sé cómo fue que me moví, pero pude golpeara Edward en la espinilla, pero era demasiado rápido, no me dio tiempo de girar y salir por la puerta cuando él ya me tenía contra la pared de un costado besándome ferozmente y arrancando mi saco y camisa…

-Ay…ayu…da…- era en vano, sería violada y nadie sabría.

-Cállate- ordeno, y bajo directo a mi sostén- huum… Lo disfrutaras tanto como yo- afirmo

-¡Déjame!- le susurre y lo golpee en la entrepierna.

-Perra…-susurro

Antes de que se repusiera del golpe camine con la ropa a medio quitar sin importarme nada, pero la fría voz de Edward me hizo detener en seco.

-Dime Isabella… ¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

-¿Qué?-dije dándome media vuelta olvidando la puerta

-¿Te gusta lo que haces en esta oficina?

-si señor-dije bajando la cabeza

-Pues…-me tomo de la mano y me estrello contra la pared- Si quieres permanecer aquí… tendrás que hacer _todo_ lo que yo _te ordene_

Para ese entonces me caían lagrimas de rabia, odio y repulsión, llegue a pensar de que quizás Edward era un buen hombre, pero que equivocada estaba; ahora me pedía que fuera su esclava sexual y que hiciera "todo" lo que él me pidiera; nunca pensé que me chantajearía de una manera tan baja, podría decirle que no, pero el trabajo lo necesita, no podía darme el lujo de rechazarlo; era igual de maldito que la esposa de Jake. Jake. Mis lagrimas cayeron aun mas fuerte al pensar en él, sabía que era muy poco probable que me encontrara en la oficina de Edward; ya que el había ido a cerrar un trato que casualmente Edward le había dicho que hiciera.

Edward comenzó a masajear uno de mis pechos; yo me mordía fuertemente los labios para no poder gritar y llorar como una niña a la que le quitan su dulce, no podía moverme, sus manos apresuradas desabotonaban mi camisa y me besaba con mucho ímpetu. Yo no correspondía a ningún contacto físico, y a él no le importaba. Me saco la camisa y bajo mi falda, dejando en ropa interior, estaba totalmente indefensa.

Perdida.

"_Ayúdame Dios"_ pensaba fervientemente.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, no quería ver la cara de él, no quería saber que fue _él_ quien me había quitado mi virginidad.

-Buenas tardes Señ….-dijo una voz varonil muy diferente a la de Edward

-¡Ayúdame!-grite

Todo paso tan rápido, unas manos morenas se impactaron fuertemente en el rostro de ese mal parido de Edward, seguido de más puños, golpes e insultos hacía su persona, Edward al principio no pudo reaccionar ya que estaba "concentrado en lo que hacía" pero aquel dueño de tez morena había sido mucho más rápido que él.

Como pude me moví, levante mi falda y mi saco, me coloque ambas prendas, la camisa decidí dejarla ya que estaba toda inservible; me situé en un rincón de a oficina llorando libremente observando como dos hombres se peleaban; uno defendiendo mi integridad y el otro tratando de humillarme.

-¡Vuelve a tocarla Cullen! ¡Y te castraré yo mismo!

-¡LARGATE YA!- gritó Edward limpiando su boca de sangre.- ¡O LLAMARÉ A SEGURIDAD!

-Vámonos Bella- rugió

Me tomó de la mano, pero me era imposible moverme & enfocarlo con los ojos, entonces me puso su gabardina y me cargo en brazos, solo pude recostar mi cabeza en su hombro e inspirar aquel dulce aroma a hombre. Pensé que me llevaría a la oficina, o con Leah, pero no, al contrario, salió conmigo en brazos directo al elevador, todos nos observaban yo solo seguía acostada en su hombro. Subimos al elevador y llegamos a la planta baja, Ángela me vio y soltó un pequeño grito de horror.

-¡Bella!-dijo acercándose a nosotros-¿Qué le paso?

-Nada, esta bien-decía aun gruñendo él.-Me la llevo

-Pero…-trato de quejarse- Ok, cuídala por favor

-Lo haré-aseguro.

Me sacó en brazos del enorme edificio y nos subimos en un taxi, le dio una dirección y el auto nos llevaba hacia ella. Fue algo extraño, pensé que nos iríamos en su auto. Cuando por fin pude enfocar bien mi vista, una ola de vergüenza y tranquilidad me llenaron por completo.

-Gracias, Embry no tenías…-me disculpe con miedo

-Bella-dijo mirándome y baje la vista-Mírame-dijo con voz dulce y lo observe- No tienes porque disculparte, ese...Cullen quería violarte

-Pero me iba a quitar mi trabajo-me excuse

-Bella; nunca dejes que te hagan esto otra vez, ¿Si?-dijo con muchas expresiones en su rostro.

-Gracias Embry-dije y lo abrace.

El resto de trayecto nos fuimos abrazados, me sentía extrañamente protegida a su lado, cuando llegamos a lo que el me dijo era su apartamento, subimos para que pudiera darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, el vivía con su hermana Emily y ambas éramos de la misma talla. Se lo agradecí mentalmente, el no quiso que mal interpretara el queme haya llevado a su departamento, y no lo hice, cuando entramos no me fije en la decoración y fui detrás de él hacia el baño.

Una vez dentro del baño, me despoje de toda la ropa y le eche a la basura –a excepción de la gabardina de Embry-, me metí en la regadera con agua hirviendo y me talle con fuerza, queriendo borrar de mi piel aquellas estúpidas manos que trataron de tocarme, pero me era inevitable, estaban grabadas con cinceladas imposibles de borrar, las lagrimas caían por mis ojos sin piedad

-¿Por qué Jake no me salvo?- pregunte en voz alta

Pero de todos modos estaba feliz de que él no me hubiera encontrado, sino, ambos se hubieran matado ahí mismo, conocía a Jake y sabía que el sería capaz de matar a Edward por lo que trato de hacerme, cuando por fin estuve duchada, me puse unos cómodos Jeans y una playera de manga corta color rosa pastel.

Salí del baño y busque a Embry por el departamento, era muy lindo y acogedor, con paredes pintadas de un café claro, y piso de madera, lo busque por la sala, algunas habitaciones y por fin lo encontré en a cocina, preparando comida.

-Espero no te moleste comer algo aquí-dijo el sin voltear a verme

-No te preocupes-conteste- Esta bien ¿Qué es?

-Sopa secreta- dijo el con un tono de diversión- Bueno es una simple sopa, pero tiene un ingrediente secreto para que sepa genial

-Vaya, quiero probarla-dije contagiada de su alegría olvidando por completo aquella situación que me tenía aquí

Ambos nos sentamos en la mesa y comimos en silencio. En realidad la sopa esta muy buena, ahora entendía el porque "era secreta" Cuando finalizamos, platicamos por un largo tiempo, era cierto que solo había cruzado palabra con él desde la fiesta de los Cullen y sabía poco de él, y era muy agradable hablar con un chico de mi casi misma edad, Embry tenía veintiún años era el asistente personal de Sam –ahora novio de Leah según él- seguía estudiando en la universidad periodismo, el trabajo que tenía era para solventar los gastos de la escuela de él y su hermana, ella estudiaba Gastronomía y por lo tanto ella le enseño a Embry a cocinar. Le había preguntado el porque de su visita a Cullen & Asociados, y me dijo que Sam le había pedido ir por unos documentos que Edward le habría de dar para algunas nominas y contratos, confeso que pensaba ir mas tarde pero que decidió ir a la hora que paso aquello, se lo agradecí, de no haber llegado a esa hora, quien sabe que sería de mi. Después caímos en un incomodo silencio hasta que el lo rompió

-¿Quieres ver una película?- pregunto al fin

-Yo…-dije dudando al ver su reloj eran casi las cuatro de la tarde

-Vamos, yo te llevo a tu casa

Estuvo suplicándome por diez minutos hasta que por fin me di por vencida y acepte, nos acomodamos en el mismo sofá de dos piezas y decidimos ver la película de _El pianista _ ya la había visto varias veces pero amaba esa película. Ambos estábamos en silencio, observando detenidamente la película, o al menos eso creía.

Se me ocurrió voltear a ver a Embry y el me miraba fijamente a los ojos, sus pupilas negras estaban totalmente dilatadas, y en ellos había un brillo especial, inconscientemente vi su boca. Era exquisita, estaba entre abierta, y no pude evitar el suspirar.

Ambos nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, hasta que nuestras respiraciones rosaban nuestra piel.

-Embry…-trate de quejarme, pero sonó como una ridícula súplica

-Bella…-dijo él suavemente- Me gustas… desde el primer día que te vi, me gustas y mucho-confesó

-Yo…

No me dejo terminar, ya que ambos nos fundimos en un beso, un poco caluroso pero lleno de amor por parte de él, yo al principio me negué pero por una desconocida razón, le correspondí. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello un poco largo y jalan ligeramente de él, sus manos morenas y medianas, fueron directo a mi cintura, y me abrazaron.

Nos seguíamos besando hasta que recordé a Edward haciendo lo mismo. Lo aleje de un empujo.

-Per…Perdón…-decía jadeando Embry- No quise…

-No... te disculpes…-dije un poco más relajada que él- es que… me será imposible volver a besar después de eso Embry.

-Yo te cuidaré- dijo sosteniendo mi mentón con su dedo índice-Yo estaré aquí para ti

No pude más y solté a llorar en su regazo. Me había ablandado el corazón al decir aquellas palabras, lloraba porque, era cierto, no creía poder a hacer lo que teníamos Jake y yo, sin recordar lo que Edward estuvo a punto de hacerme, lloraba porque, le había correspondido el beso a Embry, lloraba porque, hasta este momento había olvidado por completo a Jacob.

Lloraba porque estaba completamente jodida.

Embry me abrazó y me acaricio el cabello; poco a poco, mis parpados se iban cerrando, y el sueño me iba ganando, cuando llegue aun estado de semiinconsciencia, sentí como unos brazos me levantaban del sillón y me depositaban suavemente en una cama, y me cobijaban.

-Duerme mi dulce Bella- susurro Embry

-Gracias…-logré articular

Me besó en la coronilla y se fue de ahí, no podía ni quería pensar, así que una vez más me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños, tratando de no pensar en nada.

* * *

_**¡Hola chics! Mil disculpas si no actualizo pronto, pero mi único & verdadero pretexto es la prepa & próximamente la universidad, mañana ire a hacer los tramites así que ando un poco estresada D: espero me vaya bien.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capi? :O a que no esperaban que fuera Embry el salvador ¿Cierto?**_

_**Me temo que pronto llegaremos al final & efectivamente d este fic habrá una secuela :D todo esta perfectamente armado en mi cabezita jejej**_

_**¡Gracias todos los que me leen! ¡Y a los que dejan los hermosos Reviews! Los amo (:**_

_**Pasen por mi nueva –ni tanto- historia "**__**Locura"**__** es mi primer darkFic con Lemmons *O* espero sus opiniones**_

_**Andyy**_


	13. Dame una Oportunidad

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, esté Fic contendrá Lemmon, si no es de tu agrado la lectura por favor sal de aquí & mejor lee otras cosas, solo acepto criticas positivas (:**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sountrack del capítulo: **__**Love Drunk de Boy Likes Girls; **__** nada que ver la letra, pero el ritmo, me pareció conveniente xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dame una Oportunidad**

**

* * *

**

_Bella P.O.V_

Todo era un poco confuso en mi mente, miedo, dolor, desesperación, humillación, Edward…su oficina, Embry… ¡Ya lo recordaba todo!

Me levante de golpe de donde quiera que estuviera, mi cabeza me dio vueltas, volví a tirarme en la cama, y me queje un poco. Cerré fuertemente los ojos ya que comencé a ver lucecitas fosforescentes. A lo lejos pude escuchar con total nitidez la risa de un hombre.

Embry. Sonreí para mis adentros.

¿Por qué estaba sonriendo para mis adentros?

Mierda. De nuevo Totalmente Jodida.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo aún a lo lejos

-Hola-gemí

-¿Tan mal pasaste la noche?- dijo burlándose un poco

-Calla… -volví a quejarme- Me duele la cabeza

-Estuviste llorando, es por eso; voy por una aspirina

Escuche como sus pasos se alejaban poco a poco. Abrí lentamente los ojos para toparme con el techo blanco de la habitación. ¿Había llorado? ¿Por qué? O más bien dicho ¿Por quien? No quería decirlo, pero quizás –ya que no recordaba con claridad lo sucedido de ayer- había llorado porque Jake no había estado conmigo. Resoplé. Por más que me muriera el decirle que Edward quiso violarme no podía, me era imposible, porque conocía lo impulsivo que era; y más tratándose de mí.

Rodé en la cama y en el buro se encontraba mi celular, lo tomé y lo prendí, quizás Embry lo había apagado para que nadie me molestara. Cuando por fin estuvo al cie el teléfono, no había ningún mensaje de mama. Algo extraño. Pero lo que hizo que me diera un infarto ahí mismo fue que tenía ¡124 llamadas perdidas de Jake! ¡Y 45 mensajes!

¡Mierda, Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Abrí el primer mensaje que lo recibí unos minutos después de lo sucedido con Edward.

**"¡Mi niña! ¿Cómo estas? Ya casi llego a la oficina, no entiendo porque Eddy me dijo que viniera acá, si el contrato ya estaba literalmente cerrado ¬¬; te amo bebe."**

Luego abrí el que seguía que era después de una hora.

**"Bella, ¿donde rayos estas? Nadie sabe donde estas, & escuché a la chismosa de Stanley decir, ¡que saliste en brazos de un hombre! No quiero pensar mal de ti, ¿pero donde estas? ¿Paso algo? Edward no me supo decir, te amo."**

"_Si supieras"_ pensé, de todos modos no podía decirle, al menos no ahorita, quizás después. Abrí los siguientes mensajes & decían casi lo mismo.

**"Bella; por el amor de Dios; en todo este rato te eh marcado más de cincuenta veces ¡Y ninguna llamada contestas! Si no me contestas este mensaje (que es el numero cuarenta) te juro que iré a tu casa, a la casa de Leah, a la policía, a donde sea, me estas preocupando por favor, no me tengas así. ¿Te hizo algo Reneesme? Porque si es así te juro que… Cuídate amor, te amo, nunca lo olvides."**

-Hay Jake-susurré

-¿Qué sucede con Jacob?

Voltee abruptamente hacía la puerta y ahí se encontraba Embry recargado en el marco de la puerta con un vaso de agua & una pastilla. Me sonroje, y acto seguido el lo hizo igual.

-Perdona, no es mi asunto- dijo bajando la cabeza

-No te preocupes, es que…- trate de armar una excusa coherente- Jake estaba preocupado por mi, ya que Leah, no sabía nada de mi.

-Ah-dijo quizás un poco confundido- ¿Jake y tu son amigos?-inquirió acercándose hasta sentarse en los pies de la cama- ¿Bella?

-Si Embry- susurré- solo… somos amigos

-Que bien- dijo sonriendo abiertamente- Solo le avise a tu mamá, y platique con Sam…

Esto último lo dijo en tono solemne y con vergüenza.

-¿Qué le contaste?-inquirí nerviosa

-Todo-contesto avergonzado

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, después de lo que te hizo Edward- su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de enojo- Creo que no serás capaz de regresar a trabajar ¿cierto?

-Tengo que ir- dije totalmente triste

-No, ya no- en sus ojos había cierto brillo, y ahora se mostraba feliz

-¿Qué tramas Embry?- dije divertida

-Ya tienes otro trabajo

-¿Qué?- dije incrédula- Embry, ¿Qué hiciste?- ahora me estaba molestando

-Tranquila Bell's- dijo alzando las manos en son de paz- Le dije a Sam todo lo ocurrido y él me propuso que tu trabajaras con nosotros en la empresa como Gerente General del lugar. Para que así no tengas problemas de volver a ver a Cullen, Y… y… puedas estar más tiempo con... mi… nosotros- aclaro

-Gracias Embry, muchas gracias- confesé y me arroje a sus brazos, ambos nos fundimos en un abrazo lleno de ternura.

Después de estarle agradeciendo alrededor de una hora, me tome aquellas pastillas –que para ese entonces ya no las necesitaba- y ambos salimos al edificio _Uley_ yo llevaba otro atuendo patrocinado por la hermana de Embry, nada casual pero tampoco nada formal.

Todo el edificio era de la familia de Sam, se encargaban de hacer compras y ventas de terrenos, era una constructora, no como la de los Cullen, y ahí mismo tenían arquitectos, abogados, licenciados de todo. Me gustaba este lugar. Cuando llegamos casi al último piso, Embry me dijo que solo necesitaba presentarme oficialmente ante Sam y los otros socios de él, que todo estaría bien.

Tomé aire y entre en la sala de juntas. Ahí había ocho pares de ojos, de distintos tonos que me observaban curiosamente. Trague pesado, eran dos mujeres y el resto hombres.

-¿Isabella Swan?- pregunto Sam

-Bella, por favor- conteste

-Bella- afirmo él con una sonrisa- Toma asiento por favor

Me senté en la única silla que estaba de mi lado, mientras al otro lado de la mesa se encontraban las ocho personas. Mis manos me temblaban y estaba segura de que pronto comenzaría a hiperventilar.

"_Tranquila Bella, Tranquila" _ me repetía una y otra vez.

-Bueno- dijo Sam levantándose de su asiento que era el de en medio- Como pueden ver, esta chica que se encuentra frente a ustedes, será la nueva gerente general de todo el edificio Uley, ella es una chica con buen desempeño, honesta, trabajadora y sabe sorprender a la gente…

-¿De donde viene?- pregunto una mujer de cabellos negros

-De Cullen & Asociados

Todos hicieron una mueca de sorpresa al saber el nombre del lugar de donde procedía

-Querida… -dijo un señor- ¿Por qué dejaste Cullen & Asociados?

-Por… Por... -comencé a tartamudear

-Por problemas con algunos empleados y el mismo Edward Cullen

Fue suficiente explicación para que todos captaran el mensaje, al parecer Edward tenía una mala reputación en este lugar. Todos los presentes me ofrecieron una sonrisa de confianza y entendimiento, haciendo a un lado lo demás.

-Bueno… -continúo Sam- Ellos son algunos Socios, solo nos falta uno y el más importante; ya que él y yo somos los fundadores de esta empresa. Veras, ellos son Sue Carson, Victoria Sutherland, Aro Vulturi, Riley Bears, Emmett McCarthy, Erick Yorkie & James Witherdale & bueno, a mi, que ya me conoces

Todos rompimos en risas, después salude a uno por uno con la mano, y todos eran agradables, incluso las mujeres me habían tratado de lo mejor. Poco a poco cada socio se fue de la sala de juntas dejándonos solos a Sam y a mí para que después Embry entrara en el lugar.

-¿Quedo contratada?-dijo un poco nervioso Embry

-Embry, aprende a controlar tus sentimientos- dijo divertido Sam, pero yo me sonroje- Tienes suerte de que esta muchacha este contratada, ya no estarás solo

-¡Felicidades Bella!- dijo Embry y me abrazo fuerte, le correspondí el abrazo, y dio vueltas conmigo, solo podía escuchar al estridente risa de Sam

-¿Qué celebramos?-dijo una voz un tanto conocida por mi. Pero a pesar de ello, Embry no dejo de dar vueltas conmigo abrazada.

-Tenemos nueva Gerente General Jake

¿Jake? ¡Jake! Oh no, ¡NO!

-Vaya, hasta que tenemos a alguien más ¿Quien es? Embry por Dios deja de dar vueltas con esa chica… -dijo divertido pero su tono de voz cambio- ¿Es ella?

-Si, deja que la vea Jake-le ordeno a Embry, para después dirigirse a él- ya la conoces amigo

-¿En serio?

Cuando paramos, Embry y yo, me tuve que sostener un poco del hombro de él ya que me había mareado un poco, me acomode el cabello y levante el rostro hasta que mis ojos se toparon con aquellos hermosos y magníficos ojos cafés

-¿Bella?-dijo totalmente incrédulo-¿Qué… Que haces aquí?.

-Es la nueva gerente general de Uley-decía emocionado Embry

-¿Y Cullen & asociados?- inquirió un poco molesto

-Ya no trabajaré ahí, no me gusto & Sam me ofreció este puesto-dije con mirada duplicadora a Sam

-¿Es cierto?- inquirió viendo a su amigo

-Cierto, le ofrecí el trabajo por lo que ella dijo ya no te amargues Jake, de todos modos estará aquí

¿Qué? Mis oídos habían captado… no, no puede ser, quizás, ¿O fue capaz de decirle a Sam de nuestra "relación"? Todos quedamos en un silencio un poco incomodo, Sam carraspeó y se excuso con que tenía trabajo, y ahora, me dejaba a mi, morir con aquellos dos hombres.

-Espero te guste tu nuevo empleo, Bella-dijo de brazos cruzados- bienvenida

-Gracias- me sonroje

-Bueno- intervino Embry- ¿Vamos a celebrar si Bella?- la invitación solo me la hizo a mi- Vamos por unos helados yo pago

-Pero… yo…-decía mirando a Jake, el cual tenía llamas en los ojos y respiraba fuertemente

-Nada de peros, vamos

Y me arrastro literalmente fuera del lugar. Solo pude voltear a ver como a Jake se le distorsionaba la cara en una mueca de celos y dolor. Solo me dejo ir, no hizo nada, y salió del lugar dirigiéndose a una oficina. No podía ver así a Jake.

Embry trato por todos lo medios hacer que olvidará aquel incomodo incidente con Jake, y lo logro, al principio me sentí un poco mal, por haberle hecho esto a Jake, y no avisarle nada de lo que sucedía, pero, ya tendría lugar para hablar con él. EL resto de la tarde me la pase con Embry, fuimos por unos helados –como el lo había prometido- y me llevo al parque, estuvimos perdiendo tiempo, un buen rato, platicamos, reímos, nos divertimos, fue muy lindo.

Después de un rato nos sentamos en una banca de por ahí, ambos estábamos agotados, se puso un poco serio, y miraba hacia le horizonte, caímos en un silencio cómodo, pero necesitaba saber que le sucedía.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Yo…- volteando de repente para toparse con mi mirada- Quiero que sepas, que lo de ayer, era verdad.

¿Lo de ayer? ¿Que me había dicho? No lo recordaba, puaj, que mala memoria me cargaba, al ver mi mueca de desconcierto, Embry soltó una carcajada cansada.

-Ayer te dije… -y volteo a ver el suelo- Que tu me gustas Bella, y mucho

-aah- fue lo único que pude articular-Yo...

-No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia, se que esto te lo dije en el peor momento, tu estabas en un colapso, casi te habían…-se sonrojo- bueno ya sabes, y yo te confesé lo que siento por ti, se que es mal momento, pero necesitaba decírtelo

-Embry, tu me agradas- conteste, y el levanto la vista para verme de nuevo a los ojos- Eres muy lindo, agradable, divertido, me la paso muy bien contigo y por una extraña razón –ahora yo me sonroje- me siento protegida a tu lado.

Creo que eso era lo que necesitaba Embry, se acerco a mí y me planto un beso en los labios, ninguno movió nada, hasta que yo comencé a mover mis labios sobre los de él, esperé su respuesta y ahora ambos nos estábamos besando, era un beso tierno, tranquilo y algo extraño, nada en comparación a los besos de Jake.

Jake.

Fue mi único motivo para deshacer el beso con Embry. Lo empuje lentamente, dándole un casto beso en sus labios y bajando mi mirada al suelo, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto nervioso

-No puedo Embry- dije con voz ahogada- No puedo amarte ahora…

-Bella- dijo levantando mi rostro y sosteniéndolo entre sus manos- No te estoy pidiendo que me ames ahora, yo no estoy seguro de si te amo, solo sé que me gustas…

-Pero…yo…

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que me des una oportunidad, que te des una oportunidad, deja demostrarte que lo que siento quizás va en serio, que no solo serás un pasatiempo…

-No puedo- me negué cerrando los ojos- No puedo

-Bella-decía con la voz un poco quebrada- Mírame- abrí los ojos y lo observe, su hermoso rostro estaba opaco, y triste, no me gustaba verlo así- Primero hay que conocernos ¿Te parece?

Solo asentí con la cabeza

-Después…-dijo regresando a ser el mismo- Ya veremos que sucede… ¿Me das la oportunidad?

-Si- acepté

Y me guiño un ojo, yo solo sonreí, y después ambos nos carcajeamos, olvidando el asunto de su confesión y de mi motivo por no poder aceptarlo.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, vámonos- dijo levantándose de la banca y ofreciéndome la mano- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-Claro, si quieres te invito a comer- dije aceptando su mano y comenzamos a caminar

-Vale, ya vamos que tengo hambre

Y volvimos a romper en risas, era muy fácil pasarla con Embry, pero no quería que él confundiera, lo que sentía él por mi, ni yo por él. ¿Qué sentía por Embry? ¿Y por Jake? Esta duda me estaba matando. ¿Y si era mejor sostener una "relación con alguien más, para ocultar mi verdadera relación con Jake? ¿Sería capaz de usar a Embry? ¿De lastimar a Jacob?

"_Dios mío ayúdame"_ pensé

Y ambos caminamos directo a mi casa; mientras Embry trataba de ganar todos los puntos posibles, Jake, de comprenderme con suma tristeza y yo, tratando de ordenar mis ideas y sentimientos.

* * *

_**¡Bueno! Otro capitulo más –suspiro- ¿Qué les pareció este? ¿Embry merece esto? – Puchero- amo a Embry por ser tan lindo *-* pero el no sabe que es lo que sucede con Jake & Bella, así que ¡No me maten!. Bella por otro lado, que le sucede! Esta bien esta bien, es una mocosa de 18 años xD pero Dios, yo no cambiaria a mi Dios personal Jake –baba- por otro, bueno quien sabe 8-)**_

_**¿Merezco unos lindos Reviews?**_

_**¡Se acerca la primera vez, las confesiones, la realidad, las oportunidades & el final!**_

_**T-T, bueeh, ¡nos leemos queridísimos Lectores!**_

_**Andyy**_


	14. ¿Novio? ¿Amante?

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, esté Fic contendrá Lemmon, si no es de tu agrado la lectura por favor sal de aquí & mejor lee otras cosas, solo acepto criticas positivas.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sountrack del capítulo: **__**Obsession de Sky Ferreira**_

_**

* * *

**_

**¿Novio? ¿Amante?**

_**

* * *

**_

_Jacob P.O.V_

.

_._

_._

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Bella había dejado de trabajar en Cullen & Asociados, por el cuál todavía no sabía el motivo de porque mi hermosa niña había dejado el lugar de trabajo. Sam había ido personalmente a hablar con Edward y a mostrarle que Bella era una trabajadora más de su empresa y que le liberara de todo trabajo de ahí. A Edward no el gusto la idea, se molesto, excusándose de que Bella era una muy buena trabajadora y que le era indispensable, después me enteré –por cortesía de Jessica- que Sam y Edward se había gritado y estuvieron al borde de los golpes. Quise estar presente para meterle una paliza a Edward.

Lo cierto es que el y yo no congeniamos, pero debo de ponerle mi mejor sonrisa ya que soy uno de los socios mas importantes de su edificio. Como sea, no estuve presente para ver como mi amigo de la infancia le partía la cara a Creído Cullen.

Pero haciendo eso a un lado, había algo, que me tenía como perro en celo, pasando la mayor parte en el edificio _Uley_, tratando de vigilar a cada instante a Bella; mi motivo: Embry. No es que el chico me callera mal, no, era demasiado agradable, ese era el problema. Desde que Bella entró a trabajar, no, es más desde antes, él y Bella ya eran unidos, algo que me reventaba los sesos, él estaba con ella la mayor parte del tiempo, le explicaba algunas cosas que ella no entendía y ambos reían, salían, se divertían, mientras que Jacob Estúpido Black, se quedaba sentándote en la oficina observando como un chico se ligaba a _su_ chica.

Quería ser yo el causante de esas risas, de esos sonrojos, quería ser la obsesión para ella, pero tenía que conformarme con "una relación de trabajo" en la empresa. Bella se había distanciado un poco de mi, ya no la llevaba a su casa, ni salíamos los fines de semanas –como era de costumbre- ahora, solo nos limitábamos a vernos en la oficina y a mandarnos mensajes o hablarnos por teléfono. ¿Qué había sucedido? Aunque me hiciera el de la vista gorda y me muriera de celos sabía el motivo.

_Flash Back_

_A la semana, de que Bella entró a trabajar me estuvo evitando lo más que pudo, pero cierto día la agarre desprevenida y la metí en la sala de juntas. Ella un poco sorprendida comprendió de lo que se trataba._

_-Bella, necesito hablar contigo- le dije serio_

_-Yo… yo también- contesto_

_-Primero habla tú- dije soltándola y sentándome en una de las sillas- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Yo…- suspiro y tomo asiento a un lado mío, me tomo de la mano y continuo- Estoy confundida Jake, muy confundida…_

_-¿Confundida?- eso me daba miedo- ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?_

_-¡No!- dijo apresuradamente- No, tu no eres el del problema, soy yo, esto… verás, es que… pues estoy… saliendo con Embry_

_Todo menos eso, ¿Qué? ¿Salir? ¿En plan de… novios?_

_No me di cuenta cuando comencé a respirar con fuerza, traté de calmar mi respiración, cerré los ojos y me removí, nervioso y temeroso el cabello. Solo sentí los delicados brazos de Bella en mi cuello abrazándome, y yo le correspondí el abrazo, nadie hablaba, hasta que me arme d valor y continúe con nuestra conversación._

_-Están… Saliendo… ¿Cómo novios?-pregunte temeroso de la respuesta_

_-No Jake- su voz era tranquilizadora- Estamos saliendo como en plan de amigos- Eso me había alegrado, quería decir que seguía siendo mía- pero…_

_-¿Pero?- siempre había un maldito "pero"- ¿Pero que Bella?_

_-Pero…-dijo deshaciendo nuestro abrazo y mirándome a los ojos- Yo le gusto a Embry, y me pidió una oportunidad…_

_-¿A ti te gusta?-solté de repente_

_-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida_

_-Que...-tome aire- ¿Si a ti te gusta Embry?_

_Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Sabía que la respuesta era si, pero quería que ella me lo confirmara, quería saberlo de su boca._

_-¿Bella?_

_-No… no lo sé-levanto la cabeza y en sus hermosos ojos chocolate había una cristalización señal de que iba a llorar- Jake, créeme, que...-su voz se hacía un hilo- … Yo no quería esto, pero es que estoy confundida, no se que siento por Embry, el es lindo, pero yo estoy segura de amarte a ti, y pues yo... ¡Hay Jake! ¡Soy tan estúpida!_

_-Sshhh… no Bell's no lo eres-dije tomándola entre mis brazos- No llores amor, no me gusta verte llorar_

_-Yoo…estúpida…no…perdón…Argh- no se le entendía a lo que decía_

_-Bella mírame-dije tratando de separarla de mi- Bella, mírame_

_Poco a poco levanto su cabeza y pude apreciar con claridad, todo lo que tenía: tristeza, dolor, desesperación, confusión, miedo…_

_-Corazón- le hable lo más suave que pude- Si tú te sientes confundida, no crees que es mejor que tú y yo... ¿Nos demos un tiempo?_

_-¿Ya no me amas?- pregunto de nuevo al borde del llanto_

_-¡Claro que te amo!- le conteste- pero no quiero que tu te sientas presionada, además no haz vivido bien tu vida, no quiero ser el causante de que solo estés conmigo para que después te arrepientes, quiero que vivas tu vida mi niña, y si para ti, es lo mejor, darnos un tiempo e intentarlo con Embry, aceptaré aunque me parta el corazón, pero quiero que sepas que para mi primero esta tu felicidad, si eres feliz con él adelante amor mío…_

_-Jake…_

_-No, espera déjame terminar que si no, me acobardaré: Embry, es un buen mozo, él sabrá cuidarte y protegerte cuando yo no lo pueda hacer, te amara demasiado pero no igual que yo, no te dará lo que yo te daré, además…-dije ya totalmente derrotado- Es mejor que yo…_

_-¿Por qué?- dijo ahora ella incrédula_

_-Tiene veinte Bella- le dije lo obvio- Yo tengo veintisiete, casi los veintiocho_

_-Pero... yo te…_

_-Piénsalo amor, esta es mi oferta a corto plazo, si quieres tomarla hazlo, no te sientas culpable, quiero que experimentes y después estés totalmente segura de que a quien amas es a uno de los dos; no a los dos._

_Una vez dicho esto me acerque a ella, y le bese tiernamente sus hermosos labios, con ese cálido y casto beso, le demostraba que en realidad quería que tomara una buena decisión y no se sintiera presionada, y que mi propuesta por más que me doliera era verdad y la aceptaría._

_-Te amo- susurré_

_-Te quiero-me respondió_

_Y Salí de la sala de juntas quizás, un poco arrepentido de lo que le dije a ella._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y ahora heme aquí, perdido en mis pensamientos en la oficina de Sam, esperando a que llegara, lo cierto es que el único que sabe de mi "relación" con Bella es él. Sam y yo éramos amigos desde que ambos tenemos uso de razón, siempre andábamos juntos parecíamos uña y mugre, nos contábamos todo y compartimos muchas cosas, como el crear esta empresa. Y ahora él compartía mi secreto.

-Planeta llamando a Jacob, ¿Jake?- dijo Sam entrando por la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?- me hice el inocente

-Vamos hombre, ambos sabemos que sucede, y ese "que sucede"-hizo comillas en el aire- Tiene nombre y apellido y usa una falda.

-Cállate imbécil- masculle

-Es la verdad… ¿o lo niegas?- dijo divertido

-Recuérdame ¿porque tú y yo seguimos siendo amigos?

-Primero- dijo sentándose en su silla detrás del escritorio- Tenemos una empresa juntos, segundo, desde que se, tu y yo hemos estado en todo

-Cierto- dije- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-No te va a gustar lo que te diré- dijo con rostro sombrío

¿-Se trata de Bella?

Silencio.

-Ok, eso lo tomo como un si, ¿Qué sucede?

-Bella y Embry… ya son novios.-dijo por fin

Era lo que más me temía pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Yo le había dado esa opción ¿Cierto? Ahora ¿de que carajos me quejaba? Yo mismo me puse la soga al cuello. Demasiado imbécil para mi punto de vista.

-¿Jake?- dijo hablándome por quien sabe cuanta vez- ¿Jake?

-Que- le dije… molesto

-Hey, no es mi culpa que tu princesa este totalmente confundida- se defendió- Además, tu mismo le diste esa posibilidad ¿Cierto?

-Cierto

-Entonces no te quejes…Si ella en realidad te ama, dejará a Embry, estoy de acuerdo con que el chico no merece ese trato, pero es necesario para ella para que entienda a quien quiere de verdad

-Tienes razón- contesté automáticamente- ¿Cómo vas con Leah? ¿Le gusto mi regalo?

Quería cambiar de tema, por ahora quería enfocarme en otras cosas, quería olvidar por un momento aquella terrible noticia.

-Vamos muy bien-contesto feliz- Y si le gusto tu regalo, créeme que el regalarle un departamento es demasiado hombre…

-Hey espera- conteste- No solo es _su_ departamento; es de ambos.

-¿Qué?- contesto incrédulo

-¡Claro tarado!-dije riéndome- Ambos vivirán en ese lujoso departamento cuando se casen, además ella merece un buen chico como tu, bueno, y pues es como un agradecimiento por mi parte

-Si, ya creo-dijo el meditando- aunque no entiendo como es que se pudo tragar eso de que tu y Bella se veían para su "regalo sorpresa"

-Sencillo- le conteste de mejor humor ignorando el nombre de ella- La decoración fue hecha por la madre de Edward, la Señora Esme es una muy buena señora además de que ambos somos buenos amigos, me hizo el favor de decorarla.

-Muy ingenioso de tu parte Black- contesto divertido

-Gracias Uley

-¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio

-Creo que me iré un rato a la oficina, m haré pato, a ver que tengo de pendientes…

-¿Cómo vas con Reneesme?

-hermano- dije levantándome de la silla- Ese es otro boleto demasiado perturbador

-¿Tanto así?- contesto con un tono burlón

-Tanto así, que me puso un localizador en el coche

-Jajaja… no mames, esa mujer terminara matándote

-Eso temo-conteste- Bueno nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Me salí de su oficina, y fui directo a la mía, que se encontraba un poco retirada, que por cierto, tenía que pasar por la sala de juntas, dar vuelta a la izquierda, seguir por un pasillo y a la derecha, ahí estaba mi humilde oficina, con mi humilde secretaria Clair.

-Buenos días Clair- le salude-¿Cómo estas?

-Buenos días Jacob- contesto sonrojándose un poco- Bien ¿Y usted?

-Muy bien Claire, o bueno eso creo- conteste riéndome y tomando unos papeles de su escritorio- ¿Alguna novedad?

-Si Jacob, le están esperando dentro- contesto- Es una mujer

-¿Mi esposa?

-No señor

-Que bueno, no quería verle- conteste divertido- ¿Podrías traerme…?

-…Una taza de café bien cargado con dos barquillos rellenos de crema chantillí

-Exacto, que eficiente eres

-Lo se señor, ya vengo

-Gracias Clair

Mi tímida secretaria se desvaneció al dar la vuelta a la izquierda. Tome los papeles en la mano, y me adentré en al oficina. Y ahí estaba la mujer que amaba, sentada esperándome nerviosamente, su cabello se extendía en una hermosa cortina que cubría parte de su espalda. Al parecer no notó mi presencia, así que con sumo cuidado, me retire y le escribí un papelito a Clair:

_"Que nadie y cuando digo nadie es NADIE me moleste, puedes tomarte el resto del día, de todos modos te lo pagare, cuídate Clair. _

_Jacob"_

Volví a entrar y con sumo cuidado cerré la puerta con seguro. Esta vez aquella hermosa diosa no se me iba a escapar, después de tanto tiempo, no tendría que irse sin… algo mío.

-Hola Bella- le salude

-Hola Jake- ella se sobresalto al verme y me pareció ver que se emboba con mi atuendo

-¿Qué sucede?- dije divertido

- Me…deslumbraste, solo eso

-Causo ese efecto en las chicas

-Si ya lo se- contesto mal humorada de repente

-¿Celos?

-Olvídalo- contesto fríamente

-No deberías- conteste de la misma manera

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que- me acerque y me senté en la esquina del escritorio- Tu ya tienes novio ¿No es cierto?

-Desde…-contesto nerviosa- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde hoy… ¿Desde cuando lo son?- contraataque

-Desde hace una semana

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-Yo, no se, él me lo pidió, me dijo que le diera la oportunidad de enamorarme poco a poco…

-Bella- dije arrodillándome a su lado- Esta es mi confesión; yo quiero ser tu obsesión, quiero que tu me pertenezcas, que seas mía, como así yo seré tuyo, quiero que en este tiempo me extrañes tanto como yo a ti, yo _ necesito _ que me _ necesites_ es lo que más quiero, no quiero que otras manos te toquen, que otros labios te prueben… no…

Bella me besó, su beso era desesperado, cargado de lujuria y pasión, solo me basto eso para disparar a mil mi pulso y que mi corazón latiera con irregularidad, no supe como, pero yo me encontraba en el suelo y bella a horcadas de mi, seguía besándome, y me quitaba el saco, la corbata, la camisa…

-Te amo Jake, a ti no puedo negarte _nada_

-Te amo Bella

De nuevo nos fundimos en un beso voraz, mis manos quemaban, quería tocar la cura para la quemazón, desesperadas quitaron el saco de Bella y su camisa, quedando en un hermoso y sexy sostén negro.

"_Apetecible" _ pensé

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente, pero eso no fue impedimento para que me acariciara l pecho y el torso con sus exquisitas manos delgadas y finas. Su boca se dirigió a mi pecho y comenzó a besarlo lamerlo, saborearlo. Esto me ponía mal, comenzaba a sentir como mis pantalones se me hacían cada vez más chicos y sentía como crecía la necesidad de adentrarme por completo y hacer mía a Bella. Los instintos primitivos salían a flor de piel y tenía que controlarlos.

Nos hice rodar para que esta vez, Bella quedara en el suelo y yo tuviera un mejor acceso, mi boca atrapo la suya con ferocidad, y exigía el elixir que emanaba de ella, su boca dócilmente me abrió paso y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar una batalla, donde ambas se movían con tal sincronía que era casi imposible de creer. Mis manos por otra parte, subían poco a poco, por una de las piernas de Bella, sentir su piel bajo la mía, era lo que me hacía falta desde hace tres meses, cuando mi mano llego al inicio de su pierna, pude sentir el calor que emanaba de su intimidad.

"_Preparada para mi"_ pensé con mayor lujuria.

-Jake…-susurraba con deseo cargado en su voz- Jake…

-Bella…- le conteste

Y mis expertas manos – que en ese momento se sentían inexpertas- comenzaron a subir por la tela de sus bragas y sentí lo mojada que estaba… tan mojada… tan apretada… ¡Dios! Esta chica era más que hermosa y perfecta, era la mujer de mi vida, mis labios seguían pegados a los suyos, disfrutando, saboreando, excitando…

Mi boca poco a poco, comenzó a bajar para dejar un reguero de besos por la piel desnuda de Bella, mientras escuchaba como ella suspiraba y jadeaba, eso me ponía más ansioso; con mi mano libre, saque uno de sus redondos y perfectos pechos de su sostén y me lo lleve a la boca, como aquél niño que exige alimento a su madre. Comencé a succionar y a lamer, como si de ello dependiera mi vida, Bella solo gemía, y podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que se mordía los labios para no gritar de placer.

Mi orgullo, se elevo hasta el infinito, me hacía sentir importante, olvidando todo lo que sucedía afuera de las puertas de esta oficina. Mi otra mano, se adentro en las bragas y pude sentir su liquido, su elixir emanando a borbotones de su fuente, mis dedos comenzaron a masajear y pellizcar su clítoris, ella se arqueo y con sus manos me jalaba el cabello y me incitaba a más, entonces, penetre de un solo golpe con dos de mis dedos la vagina húmeda y apretada de Bella.

-Dios…-susurré soltando su pecho.

-¡Jake!- soltó un gritito, que pronto acalle con mi boca

Moví lenta y cuidadosamente mis dedos dentro de su cavidad, mi boca acallaba sus gritos de placer, y solo podía disfrutar oírla el gemir. Música para mis oídos

-Jake… mmmaass...

-A tus ordenes amor

Y movía con mayor fuerza y potencia mis dedos dentro de ella, podía a preciar con toda claridad como su respiración era igual de irregular que la mía, como se encorvaba y doblaba de placer, como con susurros y jadeos me pedía mas, que la llevara al éxtasis.

-Vente para mi hermosa

-Ja...Ja…Kee…

Esa era la señal, de que pronto se vendría y solo para mí, acelere el movimiento de mis manos y sentí como sus paredes abrazaban fuertemente mis dedos, invadiendo con un calor supremo y con su elixir mojándome la mano casi por completo.

-Oh Dios, sii…-susurro Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bella, estas tan apretada y mojada…- le susurré en el oído todavía sin sacar mis dedos de su cavidad

-Solo para ti amor- contesto ella con voz ronca y sexy

-Solo para mi- le conteste con la garganta seca.

Estuvimos así por un tiempo, hasta que el hechizo terminara, y yo me llevara la mano a la boca y saboreara su liquido para después levantarme y ayudándola a levantarla; y ambos vistiéndonos con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. ¿Qué había sucedido? No tenía ni la mas puta idea, pero fue magnifico, con Bella todo era magnifico.

Un vez que terminamos, de vestirnos, ella se acerco a mi, y me beso en los labios de una manera tierna y calmada, para separarse de mi poco a poco.

-Te amo, no quiero perderte

-Te amo, nunca me perderás

-Gracias- musito una vez más contra mis labios

Se alejo de mí para quitar el seguro de la puerta y abrirla un poco, no quería que se fuera; pero así debía de ser, ella tenía que ir ahora con su actual novio, derrotado baje la cabeza, no quería verla desaparecer, pero su voz me atrajo:

-¿Se volverá a repetir?- dijo con voz lujuriosa y un brillo especial en sus ojos

-Cuando quieras hermosa- conteste sinceramente

-Te quiero

Dejándome idiotizado parado en medio de la oficina Bella había desaparecido. Ella me amaba, de eso no había ni una jodida duda, pero ¿Que sucedía con el pobre de Embry? ¿Conmigo? ¿Con ella?

Sabía que esto era un juego, pero que más daba, ya estaba hasta el fondo.

Ella, una chica que jugaba con fuego.

Embry, el novio perfecto, tierno y cariñoso.

Yo, el amante lujurioso y desvivido por ella.

* * *

_**¡Listo! ¿Qué osparecio este capitulo? jejeje, ya es uno de los últimos! T-T lo se lo se, eh disfrutado mucho de hacer este fic, pero me temo que es de los últimos, noestoy segura de cuando termine de hacer el Fic, pero quizás sea pronto Y-Y**_

_**¿Lindos Reviews?**_

_**Gracias alas que me dejan fielmente su Review**__: __Ally Grigori__, __DhampireCry__, __Chica Estrellita__, __LaFee__, __fashioOniztha_

_**Bueeeh! Me despido, de antemano gracias! Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!**_

_**Andyy**_


	15. El viaje

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, esté Fic contendrá Lemmon, si no es de tu agrado la lectura por favor sal de aquí & mejor lee otras cosas, solo acepto criticas positiva.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sountrack del capítulo: Hey, Sould Sister- Train**_

_**

* * *

**_

**El Viaje**

**

* * *

**

_Jake P.O.V_

_._

_._

_._

-_Es necesario que vayas Bella- decía Sam tratando de convencer a Bella- Entiende, no es ningún complot ni nada, solo que necesito que vayas en mi representación…_

-_Pero ira Jacob_- se quejaba ella, aunque me divertía la manera en que lo hacía

-_Lo se, piden que acudan los dos Jake y yo, pero yo no puedo ir, iras en mi representación ya te lo explique Bella…_

-_Sam, por favor, es que… esto... es un tanto…_

-_Podrás, eres una excelente trabajadora, la mejor que eh tenido en todo este tiempo; y te aseguro que Jake te ayudara en todo __lo que quieras._

Imagine en ese entonces el sonrojo de Bella, se veía tan adorable sonrojada; pero primero que nada, ella iría conmigo en un bendito viaje que se le ocurrió –para mi buena suerte- a unos socios de Tokio, ellos que iban de visita a México, decidieron que para uno de los tratos mas importantes que tenía _Uley Company _sería bueno acomodarnos a sus…exigencias.}

Que más daba, tenía que ser así, nos vendría un buen dinero, y uno de los mejores tratos de toda la vida de esta compañía. Y lo más curioso era que yo; uno de los creadores de la compañía estaba, escuchando tras la puerta de la oficina de Sam sin importarme que todos los trabajadores me observaran con suma curiosidad.

-Señor Black…. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-No Susana, gracias, solo….-me reí al ver que me había pillado la secretaria de Sam

-Claro- se rio conmigo para después dejarme a solas.

Este tenía que se el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas.

Bella y yo.

Solos.

En México.

Me separe por completo de la puerta, respire hondo, solté el aire, moví en señal de relajamientos mis hombros y cabeza, y repasaba mentalmente el discurso que tenía preparado.

-Sam, en serio; ¿No puede...?

-¡Hey Sam!- entré en la oficina interrumpiendo a Bella- ¿Ya esta todo lo del viaje? ¿Si vas a ir?

-Esto…-dijo Sama siguiéndome el juego- Necesitamos hablar

-Bueno, yo me retiro….-empezó a excusarse ella

-No Bella- le detuvo Sam- Tu te quedas

-Pero…

-Te quedas- le ordeno, yo disimule mis carcajadas con una repentina tos.

Bella solo me fulmino con la mirada y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido. Se veía tan adorable que me moría de ganas de hacerla mía ahí mismo… _"basta Jake, tienes todo un viaje para hacerlo" _me decía mi retorcida mente.

-Jake, puedes sentarte-dijo divertido Sam

-¿Me das permiso?- le conteste de la misma manera

-Claro, te doy permiso

Bella solo rodo los ojos, aunque tenía una sencilla sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Bien-dije sentándome y poniendo mis brazos atrás de la cabeza- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, verás-comenzó Sam recargándose completamente en el respaldo de su asiento- No podré acompañarte al viaje que tenemos en México, tendrás que ir solo Jake

-Que pena- dije con fingida tristeza- ¿Quién ira en tu representación?- Bella solo se tenso y agregue- porque supongo que alguien debe de ir en tu lugar… ¿No es así?

-Cierto- dijo Sam con una enorme sonrisa- Para eso esta aquí Bella…Bella, dile

-¿Yo?-dijo ella por primera vez desde que entre a la oficina

-si, tu- contesto aun más divertido Sam

-Yo iré en representación de Sam- dijo bella como niña regañada

-Aah…-contestes, para luego dirigirme a Sam- ¿Dónde cerraremos el trato?

-En los Cabos, Baja California norte…

-¿En México?-dijo una incrédula Bella-¿Por qué tan lejos?

-Exigencia de los socios tokianos- conteste para que se riera ella y quitara su enojo

Y como no conseguirlo, se rio.

-Bueno…- anuncie estirándome en la silla para después levantarme- Sam, cuidare de Bella

-Que bueno saberlo- dijo divertido

-Bella…-voltea verla para encontrarme con sus ojos chocolates brillando- Te veo el domingo

-El…domingo- susurro ella en un intento de preguntar

-¿No lo sabe aún?- dije preguntándole a Sam, el cual me negó con la cabeza- Bella el domingo partimos a México

Sin esperar respuesta salí de la oficina, y con una sonrisa triunfadora camine en dirección a mi oficina escuchando el estridente grito de Bella:

-¿¡EL DOMINGOO!

Vaya que sería uno de los mejores viajes que tendría

.

.

.

.

.

_Domingo…_

El domingo muy temprano –para ser exactos a las cinco de la mañana- me encontraba vestido con unos jeans negros, una camisa de cuadros de diferentes tonos de azul, mis _conversse_ negros y mi chaqueta de cuero. No fue fácil vivir la semana con una Reneesme paranoica, más de cuatro veces le llamo a Sam para preguntarle si en realidad iríamos a un viaje, él por supuesto le dijo que si, no le comento que iría acompañado por una hermosa chica.

Pero el resto de los días me hizo la vida imposible. Me llamaba a todas horas, a veces iba a la oficina, y para mi suerte eso fue después de que Bella y yo, bueno… tuviéramos esa pequeña revelación de amantes; incluso puso cámaras en la casa por si se me ocurría traer a mi amante aquí. Muy estúpido de su parte. El día de hoy, ella no estaba aquí, para ser preciso, no llego a dormir, al principio me cuestione donde andaba, pero después me llamo su madre diciéndome que estaba con unas amigas; "_Noche de chicas"_ había dicho su madre. Eso fue uno de los mejores regalos del fin de semana.

Baje con mis dos maletas para el viaje, las metí en la cajuela del taxi que me esperaba, hacia algunos minutos, y de la mesa de la sala tome un bolígrafo y la libreta de recados y le deje algo a Reneesme:

"_**Me voy de viaje Reneesme, por una semana, por favor, por lo que más quieras, NO HAGAS ESTUPIDECES, sabes a lo que me refiero… Las tarjetas de crédito están listas para ser usadas, por si así lo deseas, cuídate nos vemos**_

_**Jacob"**_

Una vez escrito mi mensaje, que más que nada era un soborno por la parte de las tarjetas, me despedí de mi casa, y subí al taxi, dándole la dirección de la casa de Bella. El taxi condujo tranquilamente por las avenidas de la ciudad y poco a poco la luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas del coche. Decidí llamarle a ella quería darle una sorpresa; pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo.

-¿_Bueno?-_preguntaron al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Embry?- pregunte yo, un poco… molesto

-_¿Jake?- _contesto el aludido- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada,-hable fríamente- Necesito hablar con Bella, sobre lo del viaje…

-¡_Oh! Si, lo se, lo se, ella en este momento esta arreglando los últimos detalles de su equipaje, le estamos ayudando con ello, te veremos en el aeropuerto…_

-No, ya estoy aquí- le corte rápidamente- Solo avísale que estoy afuera _esperándola-_ remarque

-_Claro, nos vemos_

-Nos vemos

Y con eso corté la comunicación. El carro se detuvo frente a la casa de los Swan, y pude ver como toda la casa de dos pisos se encontraba totalmente iluminada. Baje del coche y le hice señales al chofer para que me esperara, me recargue en la parte trasera del coche. Se me había olvidado el pequeño detalle: "Novio cariñoso y atento Embry" el chico no tenía la culpa, claro estaba que no, incluso si yo mismo fuera mujer, estaría seguro de que me enamoraría de alguien así, alguien como Embry, o alguien como yo. No es que fuera vanidoso, pero sabía que tanto Embry, como yo, incluyendo a Sam, teníamos las mismas características: Ser todos unos caballeros. Aunque claro, a mi deberían de agregarme lo pervertido. _Caballero Pervertido._ Que locuras decía.

Por un costado de la casa, lo que era el jardín, salió la madre de Bella, la señora Reneé si mal no recordaba, traía unas cuantas bolsas quizás de basura, y con todo uso de mi caballerosidad le ayude.

-Buenos días Reneé

-Gracias; buenos días Jake- contesto la señora- ¿Cómo estas querido?

-Bien Reneé y ¿usted?- dije depositando las bolsas en lo que eran los tambos de desperdicio

-Un poco desquiciada- contesto con voz cantarina y sentándose en unas sillas que había en el jardín e invitándome a que la acompañara- Bella no para de gritar de enojarse, en fin, mejor decidí dejar a Charlie y a Embry solos para que lidien con ella.

-Buena decisión- conteste divertido al imaginarme a Bella en esa situación.

-Jake…- hablo un poco dudosa Reneé

-¿Dígame?-conteste de lo más amable

-Entre tú y mi hija….-dijo observándome curiosamente. ¡Ugh! Problemas, problemas, me decía una vocecilla interna

-¿Yo?... ¿Hija?... ¡Bah!... ¿Calor no?- tartamudeé, Reneé solo se rio

-Tranquilo, se que tu eres una buena persona, harías buena pareja con ella.

¿Acaso me estaba insinuando que ella me quería de yerno en lugar de Embry? Sinceramente eso me hizo sentir poderoso, en cierto aspecto; tenía ganada a la madre de Bell's, pero ¿Por qué me lo decía?

-Bueno, querido, te dejo, voy por Bella, se les hará tarde- dicho esto se levanto de la silla y se adentro en la casa, dejándome completamente atónito.

-Tardaste mucho Bella- le regañe, como cualquier jefe- Espero el vuelo no nos deje

-Lo siento Jacob- contesto de la misma manera- Pero tuve ciertos problemas-dijo mirando sus padres

-Bueno…-corte la fingida discusión- Nos vemos señores Swan, cuidaré de su hija…

-Espero que así sea Jake-dijo Charlie- Cuídala

"_Y muy bien la cuidare" _ pensó mi mente retorcida

-Claro Charlie- dije estrechando sus manos- Nos vemos

-Hasta luego hijo

-Señora Reneé- me dirigí a ella- Fue un placer

-EL placer fue mío- me estrecho en un cálido abrazo y me susurro- Aprovéchala

-Si señora, la cuidare- disimule lo que nadie había oído, aunque mi cara por su puesto, no tenía precio.

-Jake…-dijo Embry abrazando a Bella, algo que hizo que me hirviera la sangre- Cuida a Bell's', no se que haría sin ella

-Embry…-dijo Bella sonrojándose

-Ya de acuerdo…-dijo levantando las manos en manera de haber perdido- Te sabes defender lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero

-También yo- contesto ella de una manera muy melosa para mi gusto

Sus rostros estaban próximos; y sabía que era lo que venía. La despedida. Y no quería estar presente porque sabía que me rompería el corazón verlos, sin más ni más, me metí dentro del auto y quede sentando al otro extremo del coche para así, no poder ver –aunque, creo que tenía una buena vista- o creer que no podría verlos. Pasaron algunos minutos y después entro una muy avergonzada Bella.

-¿Lista?- pregunte de repente

-Si... -dudo un poco y volvió a hablar- Jake yo…

-Llévenos al aeropuerto- la interrumpí y me dirigí al chofer- Lo más rápido posible, si puede.

Bella comprendió que estaba molesto. Y al contrario, no me reclamo nada, al fin y al cabo yo tenía razón, debía de estar molesto por ver como la mujer a la que amaba se besaba casi enfrente de mí sin ningún pudor. Durante el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto, ambos nos fuimos callados y evitando la mirada del otro.

Habíamos llegado a tiempo, gracias a que el conductor amaba la velocidad y al mencionar "lo más rápido posible" fue música para sus oídos, creo que llegamos con diez minutos antes, bajamos las maletas, y le pague el pasaje al taxista. Una vez con todo y maletas, tome mis dos maletas y la única maleta de Bella – que esta era demasiado grande- y nos adentramos en el mar de gente que había en el lugar. Ella no se separo ni un instante de mí, y parecía excitada al estar en este lugar. ¿Acaso nunca había viajado fuera del estado? Me dirigí a los andadores en donde se suponía que debería de estar la entrada para nuestro vuelo, hasta que una voz anunció:

_El Vuelo 4056 con destino a los Cabos, Baja California México, esta apunto de despegar, su entrada es por la puerta 4. Gracias_

-¿Ese es nuestro vuelo?- pregunto temerosa Bella

-Lo es mi niña- dije suavizando mi voz

-Perdóname- dijo bajando la cabeza, pero sin aflojar el paso

-no tengo nada que perdonarte- conteste- Apúrate que nos dejara el vuelo

Por suerte alcanzamos el vuelo, y nuestros lugares se encontraban en primera clase. Al menos viajaríamos cómodamente, una vez instalados, nos abrochamos los cinturones y seguimos las indicaciones de las azafatas. Bella estaba entretenida observando por la ventanilla mientras despegábamos.

-¿Te da miedo?- pregunté

-No- contesto con firmeza- Solo que nunca había volado

-Esta será una de tus primeras veces- conteste dándole un doble sentido a la frase

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula

-Duerme amor mío, que el viaje es largo

Y sin más beso la pequeña nariz de Bella, incitándola a que se acostara en un costado mío. Poco a poco se fue sumiendo en el mundo de los sueños, mientras yo al observaba dormir. Era tan linda, tan hermosa y perfecta. Estaba enamorado de una niña. ¿Qué me sucedía? Nunca antes había sentido esto por una menor, y menos si esa menor es mucho más chica que yo por ocho años. No quería alejarme de ella nunca, quería que experimentara lo que un hombre a mi edad ya había hecho, era tan solo era un polluelo, quería que ella viviera, experimentara, saboreara, disfrutara una vida que yo a mis veintisiete años ya había experimentado y que ella a sus cortos dieciocho apenas comenzaba a saborear.

Poco a poco esta mujer que apenas iba floreciendo me había hechizado con su belleza natural, con su forma de ser y con sus sonrojos que tanto amaba. Y en este viaje me iba a arriesgar por todo, quería darle experiencias que solo yo se las pudiera dar; quería que ambos nos fundiéramos en uno, que fuéramos uno solo, ella fuera mía y yo suyo, quería que conociera las experiencias mas placenteras, excitantes y gloriosas que se pudieran tener a la misma vez.

Sumido en mis pensamientos me deje llevar por el sueño; al fin y al cabo quedaba un muy largo viaje a los Cabos, una vez allí, pondría en marcha mi plan.

* * *

_**¡Hola Personita que Lees mi Fic!**_

_**¿Te gusto el capitulo? espero que si, me eh esmerado mucho por hacerlos largos y muy explicitos, **_

_**¡Vaya! Amo a Jake *-* es taaaaaaan divino –baba- hahaha bueno, bueno, el próximo capi será interesante & después….chan chan chan… -musica de suspenso- si quieren saber lean! xD muajajjaja **_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Un review?**_

_**Andyy**_


	16. La Fiesta: Parte I

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, esté Fic contendrá Lemmon, si no es de tu agrado la lectura por favor sal de aquí & mejor lee otras cosas, solo acepto criticas positiva. ****L**e**e** m**i** n**o**t**a** a**l** f**i**n**a**l_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sountrack del capítulo: Dj Got Us Falling Love Again- Usher Ft. Pitbull**_

_**

* * *

**_

**La Fiesta: Parte I**

**

* * *

**

_Bella P.O.V_

_._

_._

_._

Una luz potente me llego directo a los ojos, los apreté con mayor fuerza, no quería despertar; todo era tan confuso, solo vagos recuerdos de comida, siestas, platicas, y banalidades. A mi lado se escucho una risa masculina, la cuál sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de ella. Solo me apreté más contra ese cálido cuerpo y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Quiero dormir- gemí

-Corazón- susurro en mi oído- Ya llegamos, estamos aterrizando

-Quiero dormir Jake…- me volvía a quejar

-Vamos flojita, despierta

-Inténtalo- dije divertida

-Bueno…

Sin abrir mis ojos, sentí como Jake, levantaba mi rostro y me besaba tiernamente en los labios. Medicina para mi dolor. Más que placentero; si así me despertaban todos los días; gustosa lo haría, ambos nos reímos en los labios del otro y por fin abrí mis ojos para toparme con dos orbes negras.

-Buenos días- susurré feliz

-Buenísimos diría yo- contesto Jake

-Ya Jake- le regañe- ¿Llegamos?

-Si, estamos apunto de aterrizar

Volteé a ver el lado de la ventana, y efectivamente estábamos a punto de tocar la pista de aterrizaje a lo lejos se podía divisar el hermoso mar, el cielo azulado contrastando con un hermoso mar azul, pareciera que ambos eran el cielo y el mar, juntos. El sol a todo lo que daba y mucha floración verde, tropical, hermosa y cálida.

_Favor de esperar su turno al bajar del avión, Gracias por viajar con nosotros, Disfruten su estancia en los Cabos._

-Bueno, al menos el piloto nos desea buen viaje- dijo divertido Jake

-Si, es lo bueno; ¿donde nos hospedaremos?

-En el hotel _Riu Palace _

-Suena a un lugar muy, muy costoso- conteste un poco molesta por que gastaran dinero en mi

-Lo es- respondió- Pero créeme que cuando te digo, que vale la pena, la vale

-Más te vale- le respondí

-Verás que si

Una vez abajo, no pude evitar quedar un poco deslumbrada por el sol tan potente que nos daba una calurosa bienvenida, de mi bolso saque unas gafas de sol, y me las coloque. Esto me vendría muy bien; ya que mi piel blanca, quizás, solo quizá, podría tostarse un poquito y no parecer tan muerta; Jake por su lado, se puso unas gafas _Rain Ban_ que se le veían endemoniadamente sexys, me volteo a ver y me dedico mi sonrisa perfecta, para después ir por las maletas.

Quería que este fuera el mejor viaje de mi vida, lo disfrutaría al máximo, aunque fuera un viaje por negocios; trataría de disfrutar mi estancia en los Cabos. Cuando Jake regreso con las maletas, ambos nos encaminamos a la entrada del aeropuerto y una vez a fuera el pidió un transporte para que nos llevara al hotel. Cuando por fin conseguimos uno, las maletas se fueron en la cajuela y ambos nos sentamos atrás; Jake inmediatamente le dio la dirección del hotel, íbamos abrazados y dándonos uno que otro beso; era tan maravilloso estar con Jake, todo podía ser tan simple y perfecto a la vez.

Cuando llegamos y bajamos todo lo que traíamos quede totalmente atontada por le hermoso y maravilloso lugar que nos alojaría durante una semana.

-¿Es hermoso no?- pregunto Jake

-Maravilloso- susurre sin dejar de ver el lugar

La entrada del hotel _Riu Palace_ constituía en un largo puente, o algo como puente por donde pasaba un hermoso río de aguas cristalinas y perfectamente azules, a los costados del "puente" se encontraban palmeras y mucho pasto verde perfectamente cuidado y podado, conforme avanzábamos por ese "puente" pude ver que el hermoso río se conectaba también con las albercas del lugar y con el mar. EL hotel tenía mas fachada de _Taj Maha _pero muy sencillo, contaba con un sinfín de arcos, ventanas, palmeras y mucha, mucha gente.

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

_**Hola chicos, prometi que subiría un capi el día de hoy, lo siento, esta demasiado corto, lo se, pero no ando de animos, tengo unos conflictos emocionales que ni yo misma soporto, *w* paaf, mierda mierda mierda, mas mierda ¬¬' en fin, como sea, espero poder subir próximamente el siguiente capitulo, tratara de lo mismo solo que la segunda aparte :D**_

_**La imaginación me abandono, espero comprendan, gracias por leer**_

_**Andyy**_


	17. Fiesta: Parte II

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, esté Fic contendrá Lemmon, si no es de tu agrado la lectura por favor sal de aquí & mejor lee otras cosas, solo acepto criticas positiva. L**__e__**e**__ m__**i**__ n__**o**__t__**a**__ a__**l**__ f__**i**__n__**a**__l_

_

* * *

_

_**Sountrack del capítulo: I like It- Enrique Iglesias ft Pitbull & Dj Got Us Falling Love Again- Usher Ft. Pitbull escúchenlas así como las puse xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

**La Fiesta: Parte I**

_**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V_

_._

_._

_._

-Bienvenidos al Hotel_ Riu Palace*, _les atiende Victoria ¿En que puedo servirles?

-Hola Victoria- dijo Jake con caballerosidad- Tengo una reservación

-¿A nombre de quien?- contesto la chica cortésmente

-Jacob Black

La chica de cabellos rojizos comenzó a teclear el nombre de Jake, y comenzó a susurrar los apellidos con "B", al poco tiempo una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro.

-Jacob Black, una suite doble con vista al mar ¿Cierto?

-Cierto- se le plasmo una hermosa sonrisa

Esperen. Una suite. Una sola habitación… Eso quería decir….

-Que disfrute su instancia aquí señor Black

-Gracias- contesto el, después se giro lento y me miro con curiosidad- ¿Sucede algo Bella?- silencio- Vamos

Me tomo del brazo, mientras uno de los _botones* _ se acercaba y colocaba todas nuestras maletas en un carrito para poder transportarlas hacia el elevador y a la habitación de ambos. ¿Hacia calor o era yo? Quizás ambas cosas; el imaginar que Jake y yo, estaríamos en una misma habitación…solos; me daba cierto miedo. "¡_Pero que te pasa Bella! ¿No era eso lo que querías?_ Decía una vocecilla en mi cabeza, tenía razón, esto había estado pidiendo, pero ¿Estaba lista?

-Bella- dijo un divertido y preocupado Jake- te eh estado hablando desde hace rato y no me haces caso, ¿Todo bien cariño?

Salí de mi ensimismo y me di cuenta de que ya estábamos dentro del elevador de cristal, paredes, techo y piso de metal y estábamos a una distancia de mas o menos 100 metros del suelo, reaccione y le dedique una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Todo está bien- conteste

-¿Segura?

-Es solo que…-dude en decirle; pero su rostro preocupado me incitaba a decirle- ¿Dormiremos en la misma habitación?

-¿Eso te preocupa?-dijo ignorando por completo al botones que venía con nosotros, yo solo asentí- Si es eso, yo dormiré en el sofá no tienes porque preocuparte

Y seguido me beso castamente en los labios, yo solo pude sonreírle tímidamente, y voltear mi mirada a los costados. Pasaban los minutos y el elevador seguí y seguía subiendo, el mundo bajo nuestros pies se veía tan pequeño como aquellas hormigas que apreciaba de chiquilla, se veían tan pequeños y débiles todos desde donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, que todo parecía irreal. Cuando por fin se detuvo el elevador –que me fue demasiado tiempo el que tardo- salió el botones y camino por enfrente de nosotros, Jake me tomo de la mano derecha y ambos caminamos por el pasillo tomados de la mano, sin miedo a que nadie nos pudiera ver y recriminar nuestra extraña relación.

-Jake…- le pregunte, el solo asintió a que continuara hablando- ¿En que piso estamos?

-En el piso 32

-Vaya…-fue lo mejor que me pude expresar- Demasiado lejos del suelo ¿No crees?

-Si- contesto con una sonrisa

-Hemos llegado, suite 612- dijo el botones entrando por al puerta.

Jake y yo nos miramos y sonreímos y ambos tomados de la mano entramos a la suite. El lugar era bellísimo.

-Aquí esta puerta de enfrente es un baño simple- dijo señalando la puerta blanca-, aquí esta el mini bar y una cantina, dijo señalando un pequeño mesón y unas cuantas botellas en una repisa, esta es la "sala-comedor"- dijo señalando unas sillas de madera alrededor de una mesa de cristal y dos sillones blancos uno frente al otro pegados a un ventanal- Y esta es su habitación, la habitación contiene un baño completo con Jacuzzi, pantalla plasma, televisión por cable, teléfono, internet y una computadora portátil, por si les es necesario- tomo un poco de aire y finalizo- En la terraza se encuentran dos sillas para descansar y otras cuatro sillas con mesa por si se les parece comer ahí, tienen servicio las 24 horas del día ¿Se les ofrece algo más?

-No gracias- dijo Jake dándole una pequeña propina-Gracias

-Gracias señor, Compermiso

-Pase- contestamos a la vez Jake y yo

En silencio ambos comenzamos a sacar nuestras pertenencias de las maletas y las colocamos en un closet que se encontraba en la habitación, mis cosas para el baño, las coloque en un neceser y lo coloque junto a otro neceser –que supongo era el de Jake- en el lavabo. Acomode todos mis vestidos tropicales –cortesía de mi madre- algunas playeras de algodón, shorts, y mi lencería un poco "provocativa" según mi madre. Ella insistía en que llevara esa lencería, el motivo me era desconocido, pero tenía miedo a que sospechara que entre Jake y yo sucedía algo.

Jake había terminado de guardar sus cosas y se aventó plácidamente en la cama y prendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar de canales, me estaba dando mi espacio, y se lo agradecí, recorrí con cuidado la habitación y salí a la terraza a ver la preciosa vista del mar, sentir el aire chocar contra mi rostro, poder quemar mis fosas nasales con ese olor salado del mar, la brisa el viento, el mismo sol, todo era tan maravilloso y hermoso.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Jake abrazándome por la espalda y besando tiernamente mi cuello

-Si…-susurré- Es hermoso Jake

-Lo reserve pensando en ti- continuo aspirando mi aroma a lo cual me estremecí- Quería que tuvieras la mejor vista de los Cabos mi dulce Bella

-Oh Jake- me volteé y nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de probar el elixir de la otra boca- Te amo

-Te amo Bella

Ambos nos besamos con suma ternura, delicadeza y cariño que emanaba por cada poro de nuestras pegajosas pieles, seguimos besándonos embriagándonos cada vez más con las caricias y besos del otro, lo cierto era que, ninguno de los dos tenía tanta urgencia por avanzar esto, simplemente estábamos bien. Jake poco a poco deshizo el beso y cuando me observo sus orbes negros brillaban de una luz especial: amor.

-Ven vamos a dormir un rato- me jalo hacia el interior de la suite- Mas tarde iremos a divertirnos

-¿Y los socios de Tokio? ¿Cuándo los veremos?

- Dentro de tres días

-Tramposo- sonreí al saber, que había hecho una reservación con mayor tiempo para los dos

- Anda, descansa amor

Ambos nos acomodamos en la extensa cama y nos abrazamos mutuamente, esto era la perfección pura, solo Jake y yo, sin ningún tabú de nuestra relación solo el y yo y un amor completamente infinito y sincero. Cuanto lo había rogado a Dios por que un hombre así me amara, no me importaba su edad, si era casado, si yo era su amante, si ambos teníamos una pareja a la cual serle fiel, lo que me importaba era solo el amor entre el y yo.

.

.

.

.

.

A lo lejos pude percibir la ducha. Mis ojos estaban cansados, pero el ruido de la ducha me desperezo por completo. Tarde poco en enfocar mi vista y recordar donde me encontraba, estaba acostada en la extensa cama de la suite solo tapada con un cobertor, con la televisión en un canal de música con el volumen bajo, mientras que un sexy hombre que para ser exactos era mi razón de vivir, se encontraba a unos veinte metros, desnudo y completamente mojado….

-Ya basta Bella- me dije a mi misma al sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre

Lo cierto es que en mi mente ya había planteado más de tres escenarios donde los protagonistas éramos Jake y yo, el baño... la terraza… la cama…

-¿Bella?

-Mand…

La frase se quedo atorada en mi boca, ya que la vinieron a sustituir los litros de baba. Ahí estaba mi Dios del Sol, mi Dios de sonrisa perfecta, desnudo de la cintura para arriba y con una toalla enredada en sus caderas, un vello fino por su ombligo hasta la parte baja de su vientre, su pecho… su hermoso pecho perfecto mostrándome los muchos cuadritos que tenía marcados por el ejercicio y empapado de agua, su cabello negro corto estaba mojado que parecía que tenía vida propia. Se veía tan condenadamente sexy que pensé que lo iba a violar.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo divertido y con un tono sexy, que me moje enseguida

-Yo… este… veras… pues…- estaba segura de que mi rostro era de mil y un colores

-Se puede ver y _tocar_ dijo paseándose por toda la habitación y dándome una mejor vista de su hermosa espalda y su trasero bien formado

-Yo…iré a... baño- tartamudee y me metí en la ducha

Una vez adentro, le puse seguro a la puerta y comencé a despojarme de mis prendas. Si Jake quería jugar sucio, sucio jugaríamos. Le daba gracias a Dios por que mi madre me haya ayudado con la maleta y por al ropa que tenía puesta. Tome aire y Salí.

-Oye Jake no has visto…-deje inconclusa mi frase al ver la cara de pasmado que tenía

-Bella….-dijo con voz extremadamente seca, y trago gordo

-¿Qué?- dije inocentemente

-Tu…ropa… yo…- de pronto comenzó a jalarse incomodo su pantalón

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- trate de sonar sexy, y solo recibí como respuesta un gemido por parte de él afirmándome que había conseguido mi objetivo

-Olvídalo, esta en el baño- sonreí pícaramente, me di la vuelta y camine lo mas provocadoramente que pude, hasta cerrar tras mi espalda la puerta

-_¡Dios!_-grito Jake al otro lado de la puerta- _Ayudameee_

Sonreí satisfactoriamente. Y pensar que este conjunto rojo, de sostén y bóxer un día los llegue a odiar, pues el día de hoy los amaba por haber dejado en "complicaciones" a mi querido Dios del Sol. Con ese pensamiento deje que el agua caliente recorriera cada parte de mi cuerpo, relajándome, dejándome tranquila y satisfecha por tanta calidez, una vez que estuve bañada, Salí envuelta en una toalla y busque a Jake con la mirada. Al no verlo en la habitación, pensé que quizás estaría en el balcón, aprovechando en tiempo, tome un conjunto de mi closet, ropa interior y me metí de nuevo en el baño a vestirme; para esta ocasión había agarrado unos pescadores color blanco y una playera tipo top color azul marino con unos tenis de piso del mismo color que el pescador. Una vez vestida, me desenrede el cabello y lo deje suelto para que callera libre por mi espalda; del neceser tome un poco de delineador azul marino y rímel, para ponerme en los ojos, y me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, finalizando con un toque de perfume de fresas.

Al salir del baño, me dirigí al balcón y en efecto ahí se encontraba mi hombre ideal, recargado en el barandal observando tranquilamente el crepúsculo. Me acerque a él y lo abrace por la espalda, solo pude escuchar como soltaba una risa tranquilizadora para después besar el dorso de mis manos.

-¿Lista?- pregunto aun mirando hacia el mar

-Lista- conteste- ¿Y tú?

-Listo, ¿Cómo me veo?

AL separarme de él pude observar mejor su atuendo. Tenía una muy buena forma de vestir, tenía unos vaqueros color azul marino, con una playera tipo polo color verde que s ele ceñía a todo su cuerpo moreno y perfecto. Era el pecado andando.

-Bien- conteste feliz- ¿Y yo?

-Hermosa- dijo sin dejar de escanearme una y otra vez

-Gracias- conteste al borde del sonrojo

-¿Vamos?- pregunto acercándome su mano, la cual tome sin duda.

Mientras íbamos en el elevador le pregunte a que tipo de fiesta íbamos y el solo contesto "fiesta de diversión". AL llegar a la entrada del antro de ahí mismo del hotel, dos gorilas enormes nos sellaron la mano para comprobar que éramos clientes del lugar y que veníamos exclusivamente a este antro.

Las luces de neón estaban por todos lados parecía que salían de todos los lugares y de ninguno a la vez, Jake me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta el centro de la pista, ambos sonreímos y me susurro muy cerca del oído:

-Disfruta esta fiesta mi dulce Bella

Y comenzó a sonar una nueva canción.

_So we back in the club__  
__Get That bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)__  
__Thank God the week is done__  
__I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_

Ambos comenzamos a bailar, dejándonos llevar por la música, sentir como cada célula de mi ser tomaba vida propia y me hacía moverme en total sincronía con el cuerpo de Jake, era mucho que mejor de lo que pensaba. No era mala para el baile, al contrario, amaba bailar; pero esta noche, sentía cierto éxtasis por brincarme los límites y seguir sin importarme nada más que la sola presencia de Jacob y yo.

Cada paso, cada movimiento, cada roce hacía que me sintiera extasiada y necesitada de mas contacto de nuestras pieles y al parecer no era la única que lo deseaba. Jake hacía más notorios sus movimientos haciéndome a veces gemir de placer al sentirlo tan cerca de mí, el sudor comenzaba a correr por su hermoso rostro dándome una vista totalmente sensual de aquel hombre. Cuando nos prendíamos más en e baile no podía evitar ser un poco malvada y restregarme todo lo que podía contra el cuerpo Jake y me satisfacía mucho el saber que se excitaba tanto o más que yo.

Estábamos al borde la locura, la música, las luces, nuestros roces, el ambiente nos incitaba a seguir más y cruzar esa delgada línea que nos impedía estar juntos y fundirnos en una sola persona. Sin poderlo evitar mas me abalance sobre sus labios y los devoraba con ferviente devoción, como si de ello dependiera mi vida, él no tardo en reaccionar y poso sus grandes manos a los costados de mi cintura, recorriendo de arriba abajo cada parte de ellas, a veces aventurándose un poco más, perdíamos poco a poco la conciencia de que nos encontrábamos en un antro rodeado de extraños, pero eso lo hacía más excitante; sin poder evitarlo comencé a moverme en formas tentadoras sobre el cuerpo de Jake, él no tardo en reaccionar y ambos estábamos creando una dolorosa pero placentera fricción entre ambos, poco a poco crecía un cosquilleo inmenso sobre mi vientre bajo que se comenzaba a expandir.

Lo necesita y lo sabía. Y ya estaba lista. Sin dejar de hacer esa sincronía con nuestros cuerpos, bese el cuello de Jake y lo mordisque un poco haciéndolo gruñir de placer. Subí mi boca hasta su oreja y mordí suavemente el lóbulo izquierdo y al instante sentí como se ponía más duro para mí.

-Exquisito- re susurre, restregando mi intimidad contra la suya

-Bella…-gimió

-Quiero- dije o más cerca de él- Quiero que me hagas el amor Jake

Jake detuvo abruptamente nuestra dolorosa danza, y me miro fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos eran dos orbes negras demandadas por el deseo, la lujuria, pasión y amor. Frunció un poco el ceño y yo, comencé a sentir un poco de pánico.

-¿Qué?- pregunte asustada

-Bella-dijo con voz grave- ¿Sabes que me acabas de pedir?

-Si-conteste firme- Que me hagas el amor

Me tomo delicadamente de las manos, besando cada una hasta observarme de nuevo fijamente y preguntarme serio:

-¿Estas segura?

-Si- conteste decidida

Una sonrisa picara sustituyo su rostro serio. Ambos estábamos decididos a _todo _ el día de hoy. ME beso rápidamente en la boca y sin soltar mi mano derecha, ambos salimos del antro, dirigiéndonos a toda prisa a la suite.

* * *

_**Riu Palace: El hotel si existe, se encuentra en los cabos San Lucas**_

_**Botones: aquí en México (no se si en otro país) se les conoce como botones a las personas que son las encargadas de llevar tu equipaje hasta tu habitación designada.**_

_**http:/ . /_fOaI1H4rRLM/ SqUUeiYJBCI/AAAAAAAAARA/ z6hTTrSOOAc/ s1600-h/ final+axo+suite+doble+1-00. Jpg **_

_**Esta es la imagen de la habitación de Jake & Bella, solo que agregue mas cosas como el Jacuzzi xD jejeje, me base en este para la suite doble Claro esta que es sin espacio.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Verdad que estos dos ya les urge Muajajaja (66' espero el próximo capi, lo disfruten porque omg! Ya llego la primera vez (HH' Gracias por comprenderme, por sus lindos reviews (: los quiero**_

_**Gracias a , Chica Estrellita, Lady Alizee, & fashioOniztha por sus hermosos Reviews!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Andyy**_


	18. La Primera Vez

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, esté Fic contendrá Lemmon, si no es de tu agrado la lectura por favor sal de aquí & mejor lee otras cosas, solo acepto criticas positiva.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sountrack de Capitulo: Desnudémonos- Jayko "el prototipo"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**La Primera Vez**

**

* * *

**

_Bella P.O.V_

Al momento de salir de aquel antro, Jake y yo no parábamos de besarnos, y buscábamos a tientas el elevador que nos pudiera guiar a la tan deseada suite, que para ese entonces estaba demasiado lejos de nosotros. A lo lejos escuchamos el timbre del elevador que indicaba que estaba ahí en la planta baja; corrimos y nos adentramos en el, apretando a su paso el botón de nuestro piso, en el trayecto ambos nos besábamos, mordíamos los labios y teníamos una guerra imparable con nuestras lenguas. Estábamos deseosos y necesitados.

.

.

.

Nos besamos con fiereza, las manos de Jake recorrían con agilidad mi cuerpo sobre la estorbosa tela, mis manos tocaban por encima del pantalón su perfecto y torneado trasero, ambos nos comíamos a besos en los pasillos, solo nos faltaban unos cuantos pasos mas y entraríamos en la suite. Una de sus manos se metió rápidamente en un bolsillo y saco de ahí la tan amada llave, me recargo contra la puerta y yo sin dejar de besarle el cuello continúe con mis caricias mientras el dificultosamente abría la puerta…

Una vez adentro Jake azoto la puerta de la suite y yo me abalance sobre él. Enrede mis piernas en sus caderas y nos besamos con mucha pasión, ambos estábamos que ardíamos de deseo, necesitábamos expresar nuestras emociones, la noche se apoderaba de nuestra sed de deseo, solo la lujuria, el amor y la pasión eran testigos de aquella escena.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la cama conmigo en sus brazos, no fue tarea difícil para él ya que llegamos en cuestión de segundos una vez ahí, me recostó en la cama y seguimos con nuestras caricias mutuas. No supe cuando, pero mi playera había desaparecido al igual que la de Jacob, yo solo me encontraba con el sostén blanco y el con su hermosa piel morena desnuda, frente a mi; solo para mi.

-Te amo hermosa- decía Jake besando mis pómulos con una suavidad y delicadeza extrema- No quiero lastimarte, no quiero que…

-Sshhh- lo calle con mi dedo índice- Estoy lista y _quiero_ hacerlo contigo, te amo

Me dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y de la misma manera, siguió besando mis pómulos pero ahora sus besos no se limitaban a mi rostro, comenzaba a besar mi cuello, mis hombros, la clavícula, la parte desnuda de mis pechos, mi estomago, yo solo podía responder con gemidos y jalones suaves a su cabello. De pronto toda esa brusquedad con la que me había besado fue sustituida por una delicadeza increíble, me sentía amada, deseada, querida y cuidada. Me sonroje cuando Jake me quito el pescador y solo quede con ropa interior.

-No debes de sonrojarte amor- decía con dulzura- Eres tan perfecta

-Jake…-susurraba como en protesta pero me salió un débil gemido- Déjame sentirte…

Lo tome de los brazos y lo acerque a mi, incitándolo a que recargara un poco de su peso sobre mi cuerpo, para poder sentir cada parte, cada célula de su ser sobre mi. Estaba excitado, lo podía sentir, y por primera vez en mi vida me dio miedo a sentir dolor en mi primera vez; Jake noto mi tensión y solo acaricio mis cabellos, hablándome bonito y diciéndome que sería lo más cuidadoso, su mano izquierda se coló por mi espalda para poder quitarme el sostén, mientras que mis manos temerosas le quitaban el pantalón para dejarlo solo en bóxers, una vez fuera el pantalón y mi sostén; no pude evitar mirar abajo y me sorprendió al ver un enorme bulto bajo aquellos calzoncillos. ¿Y si no era capaz de cubrir aquello con mi pequeña vagina? ¿Y si me dolía mucho?

-Eres tan bonita Bella- decía Jake alternando su vista en mis ojos y en mis pechos endurecidos por el frio y la excitación- Nunca, nunca te haré daño amor, te lo prometo

De pronto sus palabras tenían mucho sentido, sabía que Jake nunca me haría daño, o al menos no conscientemente, sabía que cumpliría su palabra. Olvide aquellas inseguridades y lo jale hacia mi, para poder besarlo, ambos nos besábamos con amor y ternura, poco a poco el cuerpo de él hacía mucha fricción contra mi vientre y eso nos prendía un poco más, sentir su miembro duro y necesitado, sentir mi centro húmedo y listo para ser penetrada por aquel hombre tan maravilloso, era la locura plena. No se hizo esperar y Jake ataco por sorpresa mis pechos, los succiono, lamió y mordisqueo, haciéndome gritar de placer.

-Jake…-jadeaba deseosa de más- maaasss…

Y el solo cumplía mis caprichos. Mientras el atacaba sin piedad mis pechos, yo me aventure a masajear por encima de la tela a su ya duro miembro. Al instante que lo toque, el soltó un gruñido casi animal que se ahogo en mis montes. Era buena señal, seguí tocando por encima de la tela, hasta que por una buena vez, le baje el estorboso bóxer de un solo tirón, y sin mirar con mis manos comencé a tentar la magnitud de semental que tenía ante mí.

¡Dios mío! Era tan grande; tan duro y caliente, que al momento de tocarlo me empape mucho más. Jake no dejaba de besar y mordisquear mis pechos, pero se le era más difícil hacerlo, ya que el placer que le estaba proporcionado era tal que comenzaba a gemir y pedirme más.

-Be…la...yo…Hmm-decía frases incompletas

-Jake, eres tan…-jadeaba mas fuertemente

De pronto, una actitud salvaje se apodero de el y literalmente me arranco las bragas que aun dividían por completo nuestros cuerpos, quedando totalmente igualados en desnudez y excitación.

-Perfecta- susurro con voz demasiado ronca y con ojos dilatados

Paso uno de sus dedos por mis pliegues y recogió con el mismo, el poco liquido que estaba soltando mi intimidad, para así llevárselo a la boca y saborearme.

-Deliciosa- dijo con ojos cerrados

Sin pensarlo, me hinque frente a él; y sin mas rodeos tome su miembro y comencé a masajearlo de arriba abajo, primero con delicadeza y despacio; pero Jake poco a poco me incitaba a que subiera la velocidad de mis masajes y como regalo recibía los gritos mas animales y salvajes de Jake.

-¡Bella!-gritaba- Dios… eres, tan… bellaa…

-Jake- dije cerca de su boca, pegando todo mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo-Oh Jake- cerré los ojos

Y sin previo aviso me aventó en la cama y se posiciono en mi entrada, sus brazos estaban un poco flexionados, y su bello rostro me miraba intensamente.

-Prometo no lastimarte- dijo con voz suave pero grave- Si te duele, por favor dímelo

-Vamos Jake- le incite- Hazlo, yo te diré

-Te amo hermosa

-También te amo

Primero sentí su cálida punta rozándome, para después comenzar a sentir al gran intruso dentro de mí; entraba con sumo cuidado soltando uno que otro grito de placer al estar entrando. Conforme avanzaba y se adentraba más, comencé a sentir dolor.

-Jake…-Jadee y sentí como algunas lagrimas se derramaban- duele…

-Tranquila princesa- me dijo deteniéndose a medio camino, esperando a que me acoplara a mi intruso- Te amo- beso mis labios suavemente- Te deseo- beso mis ojos limpiando a su paso aquellas lagrimas- Te quiero- beso mi frente

-Te amo- bese su nariz- Sigue…-susurré

Y se adentro lentamente el resto que quedaba fuera. Ambos gritamos al sentirnos tan juntos y unidos. Por fin éramos una sola persona, una sola alma.

-¡Joder!-grito Jake- Estas, tan cálida, apretada y húmeda…-decía sin si quiera moverse un milímetro y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente

-Hazme tuya- le dije, una vez que ya estaba acostumbrada a él- Por favor

Entonces, Jake se comenzó a mover lenta y acompasadamente en mi interior, pude sentir al principio unos pequeños dolores, pero los cuales fueron sustituidos por oleadas de placer a los pocos segundos. En un acto de reflejo enrede mis piernas en sus caderas y las apreté contra él haciendo que entrara más a fondo.

-Jake…oh… ¡Dios!

-Si...i-decía cegado por el placer- Vamos Bella…

Sus estocadas suaves y acompasadas comenzaron a subir de nivel y fueron convirtiéndose en embestidas duras y fuertes, el escuchar como nuestras pieles chocaban, sentir hasta el fondo de todo mi ser a Jake, saber que ambos ya nos pertenecíamos, era lo más maravilloso que podía sentir en este momento. Un hormigueo comenzaba a surgir por todo mi cuerpo, para así acumularse en mi vientre bajo y exigirle más.

-Jake…-pedía con voz entrecortada- maas… yo…mas…

-Vamos bebe- me decía de la misma manera- vamos…

Y me ataca una y otra vez, hasta que aquel hormigueo seguía creciendo y creciendo hasta que llego un punto en el que sentía que no iba a poder resistir un poco más

-Ya casi….Bella… vente conmigo….

-Yoo… Jake… mm…mmaa…sss…-le suplicaba

Y me daba más, me penetraba con mayor fuerza, con mayor velocidad e ímpetu, saliendo una y otra vez haciéndome sentir plena, llena y completa. Y por fin llego el momento en el que ya no pude aguantar y ese hormigueo exploto por todo mi ser invadiendo cada lugar de mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis cabellos hasta el dedo meñique de mi pie.

-Siiii…-grite- ¡Jake!

-¡Bellaa!

Me enrosque en el haciéndome completamente dura y no dejábamos de movernos aunque ahora era con menos potencia para así expandir el glorioso orgasmo que nos atacaba con tal brutalidad; pude sentir como el semen de Jacob se derramaba en mi interior llenándome por completo de él. Era tan exquisita esa sensación, sentir todo ese placer, después de todo esto. Era más que exquisito; era perfecto.

Nuestros cuerpos ahora estaban totalmente empapados de sudor, solo cubiertos con las delgada y fina sabana de la cama, Jake seguía dentro de mi, sin moverse disfrutando de mi intimidad y del orgasmo que todavía a ambos nos había dejado secuelas, yo seguía apretada contra él, disfrutando y sintiendo, tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración irregular, y sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de mi amado. Jake besaba mis pechos con delicadeza, y dejaba un camino de besos húmedos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca y besarme con dulzura; su cuerpo encima del mío y ambos ya nos habíamos devorado hasta el cansancio, estábamos llenos de placer y de amor, los cuales fueron los únicos testigos de nuestro amor.

Poco a poco Jake, comenzó a salir de mi interior y cuando por fin estuvo completamente fuera, sentí un frio insoportable, y no era frio de clima, si no, un frío de ausencia, de algo que ahora sentía que me faltaría; un frio que solo se podía quitar con la calidez y el amor de aquel hermoso y perfecto hombre.

Él había notado mi pequeño estremecimiento y me rodeo con sus morenos y fuertes brazos, haciendo que mi cabeza se apoyara en su pecho húmedo y perfecto. Podía oír sus latidos, tranquilos y felices, porque sabía que tanto Jake como yo, éramos felices. ME beso la parte superior de mi cabeza y comenzó a tararear una canción; poco a poco el cansancio se hizo presente en mi cuerpo y mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, pero antes de quedar sumergida en el mundo de los sueños, quería decirle algo a mi Dios del Sol.

-Jake…-susurré

-¿Dime hermosa?- acaricio mis cabellos

-Me gusto- y sentí como mi rostro ardía de vergüenza, pero sentía que debía decírselo.

El solo soltó una leve carcajada llena de felicidad y quizás orgullo

-Gracias- contesto tranquilo- También me gusto- contesto

-Te amo Jake

-Te amo Bella

Ambos nos besamos en los labios cerrando así nuestro acto de amor, culminando aquella deliciosa demostración de la cual ambos éramos merecedores de eso y más. Me acomode plácidamente en el cuerpo desnudo de Jake y felizmente me deje sumergir en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_**¿Algún comentario? O.o**_

_**Espero les guste este capitulo, la primera vez de nuestra queridísima Bella. Y bueno… la primera vez de nuestro Jake con ella xD. Quiero preguntarles lectores míos…**_

_**¿Escribo este capitulo desde el punto de vista Jake?**_

_**Ya saben los reviews lo solucionan todo (:**_

_**Gracias a aquellos que dan sus comentarios & MP's :D**_

_**Andyy**_


	19. Su Primera Vez

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, esté Fic contendrá Lemmon, si no es de tu agrado la lectura por favor sal de aquí & mejor lee otras cosas, solo acepto criticas positiva.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sountrack de Capitulo: The way you are- Timbaland ft. Jayko "el prototipo" & **__**Desnudémonos- Jayko "el prototipo"**_

_****__**

* * *

**_

**Su Primera Vez.**

**

* * *

**

_Jacob P.O.V_

.

.

Al momento de salir de aquel antro, no parábamos de besarnos, me sentía ansioso, deseoso de que Bella fuera mía en ese instante, lo cierto era de que cuando me dijo que _quería_ que la hiciera mía, eso me dejo helado –y eso que andaba prendido- pero al ver la decisión en sus ojos y sus movimientos sabía que por fin el día de hoy, Bella y yo seríamos uno mismo; no parábamos de besarnos, y buscábamos a tientas el elevador. A lo lejos escuchamos el timbre del elevador que indicaba que estaba ahí en la planta baja; nos adentramos en el, apretando a su paso el botón de nuestro piso, en el trayecto ambos nos besábamos, tocábamos y jugábamos con las sensaciones del otro, estábamos al borde de la locura y del placer le mordía los labios y mi lengua tenía una lucha imparable con la de bella, degustando de aquel sabor único y delicioso.

.

.

"_¡Estas jugando con fuego Black!"_ decía una vocecita a lo lejos _¿Qué sucederá con Reneesme?, ella es tu esposa…"_

_Reneesme, vete a la mierda. _ Pensé.

Si ese era el problema, no importa dejaría de pensar en ella y listo. No tenía porque perjudicarme y desaprovechar la grandiosa oportunidad de estar con la única mujer a la que amaba en estos momentos y la cual poco a poco me comenzaba a ceder paso a todo. Mis manos recorrían con suma rudeza todo el cuerpo de Bella, sabía que estaba haciéndolo mal, que había planeado hacerlo de la mejor manera: velas, flores, cena, aroma, dulzura, delicadeza… Pero la actitud salvaje y lujuriosa de mi dulce doncella no me ayudaba en nada, y sin poder evitarlo despertaba el animal que llevaba dentro.

_EL lobo feroz se devoraba a caperucita…_

No supe en que momento llegamos a la puerta de la suite, solo fui consiente de que con una mano, busque desesperado la llave de aquel perfecto lugar, mientras que en mi boca se ahogaban gemidos salvajes por la forma en que me tocaba Bella. Dios, me excitaba cada vez más, sentía que mi enorme erección pronto reventaría si no lograba descargar… Dios, tan deliciosos sus labios, sus curvas, sus besos embriagadores… Todo era perfecto.

Las manos traviesas de mi dulce mujer masajeaban fervientemente mi trasero, mientras mi mano temblorosa colaba la llave por el cerrojo de la puerta. Una vez adentro, Bella se retiro unos cuantos pasos, y la observe detenidamente: su cabello alborotado, sus mejillas totalmente coloreadas por "el calor" que tenía, sus ojos chocolate totalmente dilatados por el deseo… Y jodidamente sexy. Ella sin esperar más se abalanzo sobre mí y enredo olímpicamente sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Dios. Se restregó contra mi pobre y duro miembro, me gustaba la dolorosamente placentera sensación era increíble. Ambos atacamos la boca del otro, urgidos por degustar aquel sabor único que nos mantenía al límite. No fue difícil caminar con Bella hacia la cama; la recosté en la cama y nunca deje de besarla y acariciarla; ella estaba tan concentrada en besarme y tocarme, que no se dio cuenta en el momento que le saque la blusa y que yo me saque mi playera.

Parecía un ángel caído del cielo; y solo para mí. Su sostén blanco hacia resaltar mas su blanca y tersa piel.

-Te amo hermosa-decía besándole los pómulos con suavidad y delicadeza- No quiero lastimarte, no quiero que…

-Sshhh- me silencio con su delgado dedo- Estoy lista y _quiero_ hacerlo contigo, te amo.

Le dedique una sonrisa tranquilizadora haciéndole saber, que nunca la lastimaría, primero muerto a lastimarla; quería decirle que la trataría como a una reina, pero ella no dejaba expresarme y la única manera de hacerle saber, que no la lastimaría era con mi amor; le besaba de la misma manera su rostro, los hombros, parte del cuello, logrando por parte de Bella suspiros y jadeos de deseo, jalones a mi cabello…

Reemplace la brusquedad y la lujuria por un amor infinito, quería que se sintiera amada y protegida, que supiera que pasase lo que pasase siempre estaría yo para poder apoyarla y cuidarla. Siempre. Lentamente le quite el pescador para así poder admirarla solo con su ropa interior blanca, era bellísima y en mis ojos claro estaba el deseo; ella se sonrojo.

-No debes de sonrojarte amor- decía con dulzura- Eres tan perfecta

-Jake…-susurro- Déjame sentirte…

Mi pecho se inflo de orgullo al saber que quería sentirme, quería ser mía, me tomo de los brazos y me jalo hacia ella, haciendo que apoyara poco mí peso, solo lo suficiente para poder hacerla sentir y saber como me tenía. Excitado. De pronto Bella se tenso, quizás comenzaban a surgir aquellas dudas de la primera vez, y entendía, sabía que tenía miedo, acariciándole sus cabellos y su bello rostro, diciéndolo hermosas palabras le hice saber que una vez más no debería de tener miedo. Cole mi mano izquierda por su espalda para así poder quitar el estorboso sostén.

Me sentía como un principiante, tenía miedo de no hacerla gozar como mujer, de lastimarla, de hacerla feliz y sentirse plena y satisfecha. Pero debía confiar en lo que ambos hacíamos y en el amor que emanábamos cada uno, sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron a mi pantalón para sacarlo poco a poco y dejarme solo con los bóxers. Fue una liberación un poco placentera, ya que no estaba "libre" del todo. Curiosa bajo la vista hacia mi enorme bulto y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Reí mentalmente, quizás le asusto mi tamaño; o comenzó a sentirse temerosa de no abarcarme todo, para hacerla olvidar le dije de manera suave observándola desde su cabeza hasta su cintura desnuda:

-Eres tan bonita Bella; Nunca, nunca te haré daño amor, te lo prometo

En sus ojos hubo comprensión y tranquilidad. Por fin ella estaba cediendo del todo; en un acto repentino bella me jalo y estampo sus labios con los míos, con delicadeza la bese, pero no pude evitar hacer fricción con nuestros cuerpos. ¡Joder! Cada vez me ponía más duro y _necesita _ estar dentro de ella. Para atrasar un poco el placer que pronto tendríamos ataque sin aviso ni piedad los pechos redondos y perfectos de Bella; ella gemía y gritaba de placer. Simplemente música para mis oídos, se retorcía, pidiéndome más, y a cual sediento pide agua, le di más.

-Jake…-jadeaba deseosa de más- maaasss…

Solo quería hacerla gozar, pronto yo gozaría al igual que ella, pero ahora me importaba lo que ella sentía; sus manos comenzaron a tocarme por encima de la tela, soltaba gruñidos casi animales que se difuminaban en la boca de Bell's. Tocaba tan jodidamente bien, que pensaría que no era virgen. De pronto sentí como el aire me abrazaba fuertemente. ¡Me había quitado el bóxer de un solo tirón! Y sus dos pequeñas manos, frías y temblorosas tomaron entre ellas a mi ya duro, doloroso y caliente miembro.

"¡_Mierdaa!"_ grite mentalmente mientras gruñía en los pechos de Bella.

Era un placer indescriptible el sentir el frio de sus bellas manos, apaciguando un poco el calor que tenía en ese entonces, medicina para mi mal…

"_Tu medicina es esa vagina virgen"_ decía mi subconsciente.

Y tenía la puta razón.

-Be…la...yo…Hmm-decía frases incompletas, tratando de pedirle más

-Jake, eres tan…-jadeaba y trataba de decirme "Jake eras tan grande"

De pronto, una actitud salvaje se apodero mi y le arranque las bragas para así poder ver a mi hermosa Diosa desnuda y apreciarla completamente sin ningún

-Perfecta- susurre con voz demasiado ronca.

Pase uno de mis dedos por sus calientes y húmedos pliegues llevándome entre él el tan deseado elixir que había soñado probar. Me lo lleve a la boca.

-Deliciosa- dije con los ojos cerrados degustando su sabor.

Estaba tan concentrado saboreándola, que no supe cual fue el momento en el que ella estaba hincada frente a mí y sus hermosas manos tomaban mi miembro y lo masajeaba una y otra vez. Primero suave y despacio, pero eso era una tortura para mi, así que la incitaba a que fuera un poco más rápido. ¡Pff! Era tan buena que quise decírselo.

-¡Bella!-gritaba- Dios… eres, tan… bellaa…

-Jake- dijo cerca de mi boca, pegando todo su cuerpo desnudo al mío-Oh Jake- cerró los ojos

" ¡_hazla tuya__! ¡__hazla tuya! ¡__hazla tuya!_ ¡AHORA!" gritaba desesperada esa vocecilla, y esta vez, le haría caso.

Sin permiso ni aviso, la avente en la cama, y me coloque en su entrada, listo para penetrarla de una sola estocada… "_Espera estúpido Black, es su primera vez."_ Cierto. Me corrijo, estaba listo para penetrarla, solo eso.

-Prometo no lastimarte- trate de sonar tranquilizador- Si te duele, por favor dímelo

-Vamos Jake- me animo- Hazlo, yo te diré

-Te amo hermosa

-También te amo

Primero mi caliente punta comenzó rozando esa entrada, para después comenzar a hundirme en ella poco a poco.

"_MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDAAAAAA. Se siente tan bien" _gritaba con voz jocosa aquella estúpida voz, que hacía que a veces perdiera los sentidos

Soltaba uno que otro gritillo de placer, porque ¡Dios mío! Era tan caliente apretadita y lista solo para mi, de pronto se quejo Y me detuve abruptamente.

-Jake…-Jadeo mientras algunas lagrimas se derramaban por su bello rostro- duele…

"_Animal, la lastimaste"_

"_Cállate" _le decía

-Tranquila princesa- dije sin moverme un milímetro para que ella se acoplara a mi Te amo- bese sus delicados labios- Te deseo- limpie sus ojos de aquellas lagrimas- Te quiero- y por ultimo bese su frente

-Te amo- beso mi nariz- Sigue…-susurro

Y de una sola estocada me fundí en ella en su interior. Ambos gritamos de placer al sentirnos tan unidos y ser una sola persona y alma en ese instante.

-¡Joder!-grité sin poder contenerme- Estas, tan cálida, apretada y húmeda…

No quería moverme, y disfrutaba de cómo era la sensación de estar dentro de ella, con los ojos cerrados saboreando la posesión de aquella doncella, su voz me saco de mí placer:

-Hazme tuya; Por favor

Comencé a moverme lentamente para que ella comenzara a sentir los primero espasmos de placer, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando ella enredo ágilmente sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y me incito a menearme con mayor fuerza y velocidad.

-Jake…oh… ¡Dios!

-Si...i-decía cegado por el placer- Vamos Bella…

Todo al principio era tan delicioso y delicado, como ella, pero conforme escuchaba sus gritos de placer, sus jadeos, pidiéndome más todo se fue el carajo en segundos, y mi lado salvaje –que se regodeó de gozo por ser liberado- comenzó a controlar la situación. La embestía con fuerza y dureza, haciéndola gritar con locura y placer.

-Jake…-pedía con voz entrecortada- maas… yo…mas…

-Vamos bebe- decía entre jadeos- vamos…

De pronto sentí aquella conocida sensación al cual me avisaba que estaba próximo al orgasmo, acelere el ritmo de las estocadas, para que ambos nos viniéramos juntos y disfrutáramos del éxtasis; tomados de mano.

-Ya casi….Bella… vente conmigo….

-Yoo… Jake… mm…mmaa…sss…-suplicaba

De pronto todo hizo bum y comencé a ver lucecitas ya sentir como llegaba violentamente el orgasmo.

-Siiii…-grito- ¡Jake!

-¡Bellaa!- le secunde

Se enrosco en mi cuerpo haciéndose completamente dura y nos movíamos con lentitud para así disfrutar y aplazar más aquel delicioso orgasmo. pude sentir como mi leche se derramaba dentro de Bella llenándola por completo. "Mi animal" estaba más que orgulloso por el trabajo de ambos.

Nuestros cuerpos ahora estaban totalmente empapados de sudor, solo cubiertos con las delgada y fina sabana de la cama, seguía dentro de ella, sin moverme disfrutando de su intimidad y del orgasmo que todavía a ambos nos había dejado atontados, ambos tratábamos de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones erráticas disfrutando y sintiendo; algunas veces besaba sus pechos con delicadeza , y dejaba un camino de besos húmedos por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca y besarle con dulzura; su cuerpo debajo del mío y sentir como podía protegerla de todo y de todos en ese momento, saber que ella _era mía_ y de nadie más.

Salí lentamente d su interior; note como se estremecía cuando abandone por completo su cuerpo y la rodeé con mis brazos, el contraste de pieles era muy notorio: leche y chocolate. Apoyo su cabeza contra mi pecho pegajoso en donde exactamente se encontraba mi corazón, latiendo por ella, y para ella. Era el hombre más feliz del universo, porque por fin, después de casi medio año, Bella y yo habíamos consumado nuestro amor, en el acto más puro y sagrado que podía existir para ambos. LE besé la parte superior de su cabeza y le comencé a tararea una canción de cuna para que se durmiera. Tenía que descansar…

"…_Para la siguiente ronda…"_

Ignore por completo esa voz.

-Jake…-susurro

-¿Dime hermosa?- acaricie sus cabellos

-Me gusto- dijo con un toque de vergüenza.

Solte una carcajada, mi orgullo se había elevado hasta los cielos, sabía plenamente que la había hecho gozar.

-Gracias- conteste tranquilo- También me gusto

-Te amo Jake

-Te amo Bella

Ambos nos besamos en los labios cerrando así nuestro acto de amor, culminando aquella deliciosa demostración de la cual ambos éramos merecedores de eso y más. Se acomodo en mi pecho y yo continúe acariciando sus cabellos, hasta que sentí como su respiración era acompasada. Se había quedado dormida.

El sueño quería ganarme, pero me negué unos cuantos momentos mas; solo quería verla dormir plácidamente, feliz y extasiada.

La amaba de eso no había ni la más remota duda.

Ya no podía concebir una vida, lejos de ella.

-Te amo tanto Bella- le susurre

Bese delicadamente su cien; dejándome caer en la mullida almohada y dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, siendo solo consiente de Bella y yo, juntos, amándonos.

* * *

_**T.T –lagrimas- ¡fue tan tierno mi Jake! Waaa, snif snif**_

_**Estoy orgullosa de él, (HH jejeje, que les pareció ¿"el animal de Jake"? jajaja, para que vean, que el instinto más bajo de Jake, estaba presente en todo momento xD**_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS QUERIDOS LECTORES!**_

_**¡Hemos llegado al capitulo 19! *o* no lo puedo creer, es la historia más larga que eh creado & que ha sido mejor recibida, después de "vendedora de caricias", muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, por los comentarios, por todo :D sin ustedes no se haría esta historia…**_

_**¿Qué sucederá con Embry? ¿Y Reneesme? D: ¿Podrán seguir juntos? Bueno pues esperen el siguiente capi xD muajaja & próximamente la secuela! (:**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Andyy**_


	20. Los días pasan Volando

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, esté Fic contendrá Lemmon, si no es de tu agrado la lectura por favor sal de aquí & mejor lee otras cosas, solo acepto criticas positiva.**_

* * *

_**Sountrack de Capitulo: Mío- Paulina Goto**_

* * *

**Los días pasan volando**

* * *

_Bella P.O.V._

_._

_._

Mis ojos quedaron cegados por un momento, hasta que la luz de aquel bello sol que se colaba por las ventanas, dejo de cegarme y pude ver con claridad a mi alrededor.

Una estúpida sonrisa boba se dibujo en mi rostro.

Mi cabeza giro lentamente y me tope con unos cabellos negros, y mi vista bajo aun más, y pude completar, el cuerpo de Jake y el mío, bajo al delicada sabana blanca y el acostado sobre mi pecho abrazándome fuertemente. Se veía tan lindo dormido, que me daba mucha ternura, con cuidado pase mis dedos por su fino y hermoso cabello, se sentían tan suaves y sedosos; suspiro al sentir mis manos en su cabello. Yo solo sonreí aun más.

El me pertenecía. Solamente era mío de ahora en adelante.

Suspire.

Había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida, con él, deje de ser esa mujer; para ser SU mujer; porque ahora, ambos nos pertenecíamos; y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz. Jake se removió un poco en la cama ya que había dejado de acariciarle sus cabellos, reanude mi tarea y de nuevo suspiro. Era tan bello y perfecto, que no sabía como decirle con palabras cuanto lo amaba; salí de mis pensamientos rápidamente ya que sentí una mano traviesa recorrer las curvas de mi cuerpo desnudo bajo las sabanas.

-Buenos días mi vida- le dije sonriendo

-Quisiera despertar todos los días así- contesto con voz adormilada

-Así puede ser- le dije besando la parte superior de su cabeza- ¿Cómo estas?

-Hmm…-ronroneo- Muy bien ¿Y tu?

-Bien- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Era increíble como ambos, teníamos el mismo brillo especial en los ojos y la estúpida sonrisa. Después de unos besos cariñosos y tantas cosas dulces por el estilo, decidimos levantarnos de la cama, prepararnos e ir a dar una vuelta por la playa. Me levante con muchos ánimos de la cama y fui directo al ropero para poder sacar una toalla y la ropa que me pondría el día de hoy.

-..Y ya no puedo estar sin ti…- comencé a cantar en voz baja

Jake carraspeo y me di la vuelta para poder enfrentarme a una imagen totalmente erótica que me excito a más no poder. Creo que ya estaba lista para una segunda ronda. Jake, estaba parado a unos metros lejos de mí, respirando agitadamente, sus ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria y totalmente "emocionado". Inconscientemente me humedecí los labios.

-Yo…- dije con voz ronca

-Bella…- dijo dando un paso más

No pude evitarlo & me abalancé sobre él.

.

.

.

.

Después de varías rondas más – perdí la cuenta desde la tercera- ambos nos metimos a bañar juntos y nos dimos unos relajantes masajes, pero, algunos besos y algunas caricias pero todo era con sumo amor. ¿Cuándo fue que me hice adicta a la presencia de Jake? Sin duda alguna yo era una mujer renovada, nueva y sobre todo ahora era _su_ mujer. Mi pecho se inflaba de alegría, y Jake me había dicho algunos minutos antes, que fui la primera después de casi un año, me sonroje violentamente pero me lleno de orgullo ser la primera desde casi hace un año.

-Te amo- susurro Jake dándome un beso en el cuello

-Yo también te amo- sonreí

Ya no me daba vergüenza pasearme desnuda por la habitación, ni a él; creo que nunca le dio vergüenza, pero ahora lo hacía con total libertad. Ambos nos estábamos arreglando para poder bajar y almorzar algo ligero para después ir a dar una vuelta por la playa; Jake se había puesto unas bermudas azul celeste y una playera sin mangas que se le ceñía muy bien a su figura color blanca, yo por mi parte me puse un sencillo vestido de manta color perla y unas sencillas sandalias. Me cepille mi cabello y lo deje totalmente suelto, para finalizar me puse un toque de mi perfume favorito: Fresías.

-Te ves tan hermosa- dijo Jake a mis espaldas

-Gracias- conteste con un leve sonrojo- y tú muy guapo

-¿Vamos?- dijo con una reluciente sonrisa y extendiéndome su mano

Sin dudar le tome la mano y ambos salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano. El trayecto de la habitación al restaurante del hotel fue divertido, Jake no dejaba de hacer bromas y de contarme su infancia con Sam; me conto que tenía un hermano llamado Seth y que el chico era dos años menor que yo. Había algo tan maravilloso que estaba totalmente segura de que nunca nos separaríamos y que mi vida, a partir de ayer, quedaría unida totalmente a él.

Una vez en el restaurante ambos pedimos un plato de frutas, un jugo de naranja y unas rebanadas de pan tostado. El desayuno fue en silencio pero un silencio divertido, ambos nos mirábamos divertidos y algunas veces reíamos como tontos. Algunos de los hospedados aquí nos veían con su rostro lleno de confusión al ver que nos reíamos y no decíamos ni pio, peor otros tantos nos veían con ternura como comprendiendo que es lo que sucedía entre nosotros.

Entre risas, besos y bromas, ambos salimos a la playa y nos quedamos ahí el resto del día, observando y admirando todo a nuestro alrededor disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía, nos encontrábamos sentados en la arena tomados de la mano observando a los niños, a las parejas a todo a nuestro alrededor, todo era tan perfecto. De pronto sentí una mirada sobre nuestras espaldas; al principio no le tome importancia pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de que la mirada se hacia más intensa, sin poder aguantarlo más me gire y no había nadie.

-¿Qué sucede Bell's?- dijo Jake volteando a la dirección de mi mirada

-Nada Jake…-conteste sin dejar de observar en todos lados-Nada amor

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes. Y el de la semana igual, con la única excepción de que seguía sintiendo aquella mirada.

Fuimos a bares, antros, museos, a la playa y tuvimos sexo, mucho sexo, lo hicimos en la habitación, en la playa, en el mar, puf, creo que lo hicimos hasta en una cueva de por ahí. Jake era tan, tan, tan bueno que me había hecho adicta a todo él.

Por fin llego el día en que los socios de Tokio y Jake firmarían el trato para poder finalizar aquel trabajo, fue una reunión tranquila los "tokianos" –como les decía Jake- llevaron a su propio traductor para que les tradujera todo lo que nosotros le decíamos, yo les trate de explicar que venía en representación de Sam, y al parecer les gusto. Ya que Jake estuvo un poco molesto por la mirada que me daba uno de los socios –el más joven- y Jake solo lo observaba con odio.

-El señor Murayama, esta de acuerdo con las clausulas- dijo el traductor de los tokianos

-Bueno, entonces si es así dígale al señor Murayama que el trato queda cerrado

EL chico les dijo algo en japonés o chino, no se que era, y todos comenzaron a sonreír y afirmaron con la cabeza. Después de una despedida de manos, y unas copas con champagne para brindar la finalización del trato, los tokianos se fueron dejándonos solos a Jake y a mí, en aquel pequeño restaurante. No dijimos una sola palabra aunque el silencio era un poco incomodo; hasta que no lo soporte más y hable

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- contesto cortante

-Jake, en serio ¿que sucede?

-¿No te diste como te veía aquel pinche japonesito?- dijo por fin mirándome a los ojos

-Ay Jake- conteste un poco divertida-¿Es eso?

-¿Ósea que si lo notaste?- estaba molesto, pero de celos

-¿Celoso?

-Yo…-contesto sonrojado se veía tan tierno- no me cambies de tema Bella, él te veía tan… lujurioso

Jake- dije poniendo una mano sobre la suya- Solo tengo ojos para ti, no me importa nadie más, solo tu y….

-¿Ni si quiera Embry?

Golpe Bajo. No supe que responderle, a Embry lo quería y lo apreciaba mucho, él, me ayudo en muchas cosas, por no mencionar que me salvo de la casi violación de Edward; además me era imposible no quererle, era tan lindo, divertido, caballeroso & era lamentablemente mi novio.

-Yo…-dije dubitativa

-Perdóname- contesto afligido- No quería hacerte sentir mal, yo sabía a lo que nos atenía esta relación- me miraba intensamente- Pero nunca dejare de amarte aunque nos separen, aunque nos alejemos por un tiempo, yo te buscare para estar contigo aunque sea una vez mas porque te amo

No pude aguantar y las lágrimas aglomeradas en mis ojos se comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, ¡era tan sincero el amor de Jake! ¿Qué iba a suceder cuando regresáramos a la cuidad? ¿Con Embry? ¿Su esposa? Jake noto mi preocupación, y me calmo de la única manera que el lo sabía hacer: Dándome un cálido y dulce beso.

-Te amo- susurre despegándome poco a poco de él.

-Te amo Bell's

Era tan maravilloso este hombre, que cuando estaba con él, me olvidaba de hasta mi nombre, mi edad, todo lo que nos rodeaba, encerrados en nuestra propia burbuja olvidamos, todo hasta que el celular de Jake comenzó a hacer un ruidito.

-¿Bueno?- contesto- Ah, ¡Sam! ¿Como estas hermano?-silencio- Ajam, ¿En media hora? –Mas silencio- huum, ok, estaremos en media hora por ahí.- dijo finalizando la llamada

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte curiosa

-Tenemos que regresar ya- dijo un poco cansado- Sam nos compro los boletos; le vuelo sale en media hora.

-Vale, vayamos a arreglar las cosas

Me dio un piquito & nos fuimos a la habitación. Mientras subíamos pensaba ¿Cómo me sentía tan segura con él? ¿Acaso era amor verdadero lo mío con él? ¡Dios! Jake me tenía tan tonta, era tan irreal, tan perfecto, tan bueno, tan… genial. Solamente le rogaba al cielo por que, al regresar a la cuidad supiera a quien elegir. & que no tomará una mala decisión.

* * *

**_Capitulo Corto u_u ultimamente tengo my poco tiempo D:_**

**_¿!espero & sepan comprender, que les parecio!_**

**_Ya casi se acerca el final :DD_**

**_Gracias por sus Reviews, son los que me motivan a seguir_**

**_escribiendo estas historias..._**

**_¿Review?_**

**_Andyy'_**


	21. Problemas & Despedidas

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, esté Fic contendrá Lemmon, si no es de tu agrado la lectura por favor sal de aquí & mejor lee otras cosas, solo acepto criticas positiva.**_

* * *

_**Sountrack de Capitulo: Cyanide- Metallica (no tiene nada que ver, pero me gustó el ritmo) xD**_

* * *

**Problemas & Despedidas.**

* * *

.

.

.

_Jake P.O.V_

Después del maravilloso momento, que momento, semanas que viví con mi Dulce doncella, regresó a la cruda y triste realidad. Mu mujer –solo por papeles- ya no era la misma Reneesme a la que deje hace una semana, ahora ella era más… a como la conocí. Dulce, cariñosa y no me hostigaba tanto, debo agregar que me agradaba su compañía, pero no me sentía completo. El silencio en la casa era cómodo, nada tenso y no peleábamos. ¿Qué sucedió en mi semana de ausencia? No tengo ni la menor idea, aunque me alegraba porque lo último que quería eran problemas con ella.

A veces salíamos a dar la vuelta, o ella iba por mí al trabajo, pero todo lo hacíamos como en plan de amigos. ¿Algo raro no? Las pocas veces que veía a Bella, o ella siempre andaba con Embry –algo que me molestaba a más no poder- o Nessie siempre andaba conmigo. Solo tuvimos dos ocasiones en la cual pudimos estar de nuevo juntos, y por poco nos cachan, si no fue gracias a Sam, no se que hubiera pasado.

Me perdí de muchos días con mi dulce Bell's, el día de su cumpleaños, no pude celebrarlo con ella como yo quería, mientras que Embry, poco a poco se volvía un dolor de cabeza más intenso. ¿Por qué Bella le dijo que si al ser su novia? Eso hacia que me diera de topes contra la pared.

Los días pasaban hasta que los meses pasaban más rápidamente, nuestra relación se enfrió & se intensifico en cierto aspecto, los primeros dos meses ella y yo nos distanciamos mucho. Incluso ya no podía recordar el hermoso aroma a fresas que desprendía el bello cabello de Bell's. Pero eso se arreglo cuando Sam decidió hacerla mi asistente personal. Desde ese momento volvimos a ser uña y mugre. Íbamos solos a todos lados, a juntas, a reuniones, a cerrar tratos; y lo mejor de todo es que nadie – o al menos eso creíamos- sospechaba de nuestra relación. Bella después de tanto tiempo le conto a Leah lo que tenía conmigo, pensé que Leah llegaría y me cortaría las pelotas por ser un viejo rabo verde. Pero no, al contrario, nos felicito & deseo lo mejor del mundo. Eso fue el apocalipsis para mí. Al menos ahora Bell's y yo nos sentíamos mejor sabiendo que Sam y Leah podían apoyarnos y cubrirnos cuando pudieran.

.

.

.

-Jake- dijo entrando Bella algo agitada y cerrando con seguro la puerta de la oficina

-¿Qué sucede amor?- le pregunte detrás del escritorio

-Mira

Me dio un sobre amarillo que tenia pegado con letras de revistas "Bella", ella tenía su propia oficina a petición mía y ella había encontrado eso ahí.

-¿Quién dejo esto?- dije inspeccionando el sobre

-No se, ya estaba ahí cuando llegue, pero ábrelo

-Bueno…

Me lleve un tremendo susto al ver el contenido del sobre. Estábamos perdidos, más que perdidos, muertos. Dentro del maldito sobre amarillo había mínimo una docena de fotografías de Bella y yo, besándonos, abrazándonos, entrando a nuestro hotel –el lugar donde a veces nos veíamos- y curiosamente había fotografías de nosotros en los Cabos.

-Pero que mierda…- dije en un hilo de voz

-Eso no es lo peor- dijo entregándome una hoja en blanco con su pequeña mano temblorosa- Léela.

La tome entre las manos, di un profundo respiro y la leí en voz alta, solo para que escuchara Bella y yo:

_Querida:_

_¿Verdad que soy muy buena tomando fotografías? ¿Que sucederá si yo las muestro a la esposa de Jake, a tu Jefe Edward, bueno, ahora ex Jefe, si se las muestro a tu queridísimo novio Embry & a tu familia… perra?_

_Escúchame bien Swan, te tengo en mi poder, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga, o estas fotografías (más algunas extras un tanto comprometedoras) llegaran a las manos de tus seres queridos, de los conocidos de tu AMANTE & posiblemente a la televisora…_

_¿Por qué a la televisora? ¡QUERIDA! Despierta, Jacob Black es uno de los empresarios más importantes junto con su socio Sam Uley y Edward Cullen… ¿Qué crees que suceda si la esposa de él se entera? ¿& Los socios? Todo se vendría abajo…_

_Decisiones, decisiones… ¿Qué harás Swan?_

_Lo único que pido es que te largues del país. Es lo único. ¿Serás Capaz?_

_Piénsalo…y… estoy al pendiente de ti y de Black._

Arrugue la hoja en mis manos. ¿Pero quien mierdas seria esta persona? ¿Cómo sabía todo esto? ¿Por qué hacernos daño? Mira a ver alarmado a Bella, ella solo tenía su pobre rostro contorsionado de miedo. Debía protegerla. Me levante de la silla y me acerque a ella para abrazarla.

-Tranquila mi niña, tranquila, no pasará nada

-Jake…

Y se soltó a llorar. Solo pude consolarla, no podía asegurarle que todo estaría bien, porque siendo honesto en lo más profundo del corazón, ambos sabíamos que todo esto terminaría por descubrirse. ¿Quién era?

Mientras consolaba a mi dulce Bella, comenzó a sonar mi celular, ambos nos separamos y era una llamada de Sam

-¿Qué sucede?- dije un poco confuso

-¡JAKE!- grito al otro lado de la línea- ¡No se como, no se cuando pero Reneesme sabe de tu relación con bella, al igual que su familia y Edward!

-¡QUE!- dije gritando

-Jake, salgan de ahi9, ¡YA! Reneesme va para allá, y creo Cullen va a buscar a Bella...

Ya no le di tiempo, finalice la llamada y tome a Bella de la mano y nos saque rápido de la oficina

-¿Jake? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Bella asustada

-Ya lo saben, tenemos que irnos

-¡QUE! ¿Quiénes lo saben?- dijo parándose en seco- ¡Jake!

-Bella- dije mirándola intensamente a los ojos- Te amo

-También te amo…

-¡ASI QUERIA VERTE HIJO DE PUTA!

Estaba preparado para lo que fuese que viniese a pasar…

Escondí a Bella tras mi espalda y me enfrente a una Reneesme muy molesta, seguida por unos guardias de Seguridad, ignorando por completo que la gente de la oficina nos observaba.

-Rees…

-¡Que te creías imbécil! ¿Qué nunca me iba a dar cuenta? Mira que ponerme el cuerno te lo perdonaba, ¿pero cogerte a esta niña? ¿Tan urgido andabas Black?

-¡Cállate!- le espete- Bella no es una niña, es mas MUJER que tu, y ella me ama, me quiere por lo que soy, no por lo que tengo…

-¡Pero me debes RESPETO! Soy tu mujer…

-No no lo eres… nunca lo fuiste, fuiste más mujer de mi dinero que de mi…

Reneesme solo se dejo venir, y comenzó a golpearme con sus manos llenas de anillos, patadas, golpes, cachetadas pero no me dolía, no me defendía, solo defendía a mi preciosa mujer, porque no quería que la lastimara…

-¡Jake!- grito a lo lejos Bella- ¡Reneesme déjalo!

-¡Cállate maldita perra!- le grito a Bella

-¡No le hables así!- intervine yo

-No…-susurro una Bella… ¿Molesta?- Mira maldita mujer…

-¿Qué?- dijimos incrédulos ambos

-La perra aquí eres tu- salía poco a poco de mi espalda para enfrentarse a ella- Tu fuiste al que le puso el cuerno a Jake primero- el rostro de Reneesme no tenía precio, al igual que el mío- Tu engañabas a Jake con Edward Cullen…

-¿Edward Cullen?- dije incrédulo- ¿Es cierto Ness?

-Yo… no…

-¡BLACK!- comenzaron a gritar- ¡SWAN!

Era Edward. ¿Qué mierdas hacia aquí? Se acerco y al ver que a Reneesme, se puso un poco tenso... ¿Nervioso? ¡Era cierto!

-Cullen- escupí al tenerlo frente mío- ¿Por qué te andas revolcando con Reneesme?

Silencio.

-¡Contesta!

-Porque tú no la satisfacías como mujer, y yo tenía que llenar ese vacio, mientras tú, te cogías bien duro a esta niña

-¡Cállate!

-Pero por lo visto bella- dijo ignorando mi furia- A el no te le negaste ¿cierto hermosa?

-¿Qué?

-Yoo... no Edward...-le rogaba ella

-¿Acaso no lo sabe?- decía burlón Edward- Tu "mujer" dijo refiriéndose a Bella, es una perra al igual que tu esposa, ella se me ofreció en la oficina, el día que conoció a Embry, el día que ambos "quedaron enamorados"

-¿Es cierto bella?- decía dolido y molesto…

-No- dijo con lagrimas- ¡No es verdad!... el… el…

-¿El que?

-¡El quiso violarme!

Fue el único motivo que necesite para poder deshacerme de toda la furia que tenía. Ambos nos comenzamos a golpear con mucha fuerza y saña, con le propósito de lastimar. De matar. Se atrevió a tocar a mi niña, de lastimarla, de hacerle un trauma, y de que un hombre ajeno a mi, le ayudara a salir de ello.

-¡Muérete Cullen!

-¡Ambos nos moriremos!- grito el

No seguíamos pegando, llego un momento en el que yo lo avente contra un cristal del lugar y este quedo hecho añicos, el me lanzo adornos en el rostro y cuerpo, ambos nos lastimábamos y destruíamos el lugar.

-¡BASTA!- gritaban a lo lejos- ¡AYUDA!

Ambos no supimos cuando y como, pero nos encontrábamos lejos del otro, sin poder tocarle un pelo más, el cuerpo de Cullen estaba al igual que el mío, todo lleno de porquería, de sangre, la ceja derecha de él estaba completamente abierta y yo por mi lado sentía un sabor salado y metálico en la boca. Sangre. Pero bueno, mi único consuelo era de que Cullen tenía un ojo morado y al parecer el se veía mucho peor que yo. Yo estaba sostenido por el pequeño cuerpo de Bella, y el sostenido por la perra esa que tenía por mujer.

-Maldito…

-No vengas a maldecirme Black- escupió sangre y siguió- Tu menos que nadie puede reclamar algo…

-¿Yo?- dije con sarcasmo- Quizás te refieras a ti, primero tratas de violar a una jovencita, luego te acuestas con la perra de mi esposa y…

-¡Cállate!- grito Reneesme- Juro que…

-Tú no jures nada- la interrumpió Edward- Black, escucha lo siguiente: O te largas del país, se larga del país esta estúpida chiquilla- dijo señalando a Bella- O te meto una demanda por pederastia y más aparte el chisme dejaría en ruina a Empresas Uley….

- ¿Estas bien Jake?- se dirigió a mi, al afirmarle que si vio a Edward- ¿Qué haces en mi empresa y haces todo este show?

-Tu no te metas Uley, es entre ese y yo

-Pues deja te digo- dijo un poco más molesto Sam- Que _Ese_ es mi amigo, mi socio, Y que lamentablemente estas en mi empresa y no puedes darte el lujo de amenazar a cualquiera, menos a mi socio…

-Uley- dijo exasperado Cullen- me vale un pito, yo ya hice mi sentencia y si Jacob no decide, meteré una demanda y todos aquí saben, que yo ganaré esa demanda y que ustedes se vendrían abajo, has lo correcto Black, si no quieres mandar a la ruina a tu empresa y quedar en la cárcel por una mocosa de 18 años…

Dicho esto, Edward se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a "caminar" junto con Reneesme. A los pocos minutos ambos desaparecieron los empleados de ahí, se olvidaron del gran Show y siguieron con su trabajo. Sam, me ayudo a sentarme en su oficina y Bella nos siguió, una vez dentro los tres, Bella se soltó a llorar como Magdalena*.

-Jake, perdón, perdóname, soy una tonta, yo…

-Sshhh- trata de tranquilizarla

-Yo… los dejaré solos- dicho esto Sam desapareció de la oficina

Cuando por fin nos quedamos solos, ambos nos abrazamos fuertemente, ella siguió llorando en mi hombro, yo le acaricie su delicada espalda y le hable con voz firme:

-Bella, no tienes que pedir perdón- ella asintió enérgicamente- Mírame, yo soy el culpable, no, no trates de negarlo, porque lo soy, soy culpable por meterme prácticamente con una menor, soy culpable de hacerte mi amante, de que por mi culpa nos vieran en los Cabos, de que te hubieras enamorado de Embry, soy culpable de no haberte salvado de ese patán de Cullen…

-Jake- dijo de manera dulce- No tienes toda la culpa, también es mía por haberte dicho que si, por haber seguido este juego aunque ambos sabíamos que sucedería, pero si me volviese a ocurrir, no lo dudaría y lo haría gustosa; porque te amo.

Nos fundimos en un hermoso y cálido abrazo, seguido de un beso maravilloso, su sabor me embriagaba, nuestro beso fue lindo y triste. Lleno de lágrimas. Porque sabíamos que después d esto, ambos no nos veríamos nunca más o al menos por un buen tiempo. Sabíamos que uno de los dos se iría lejos, y que todo este amor que nos teníamos tenía que ser guardado.

-Te amo tanto Jake, nunca, nuca te olvidaré

-Te amo Bella, iras siempre en mi corazón

Nos abrazamos una vez más, inhale fuertemente su aroma, quería embriagarme una ultima vez, recordar siempre el dulce aroma de fresas, quería sentir por ultima vez su hermoso cabello sedoso sobre mis dedos, y quería ver por ultima vez sus hermosos ojos chocolates, de los cuales quede prendando desde que los vi.

Quería recordarla de por vida.

* * *

***Magdalena: Mujer que llora mucho, jaja a tmbn lo use, pq es mi segundo nombre (:**

_**¡Bueno! Disculpen la tardanza, pero DIOS! ultimamente tengo muy poco tiempo**_

_**que os parecio este capi? pobre Jake! T-T aaauuutsz, mi vida!**_

_**Lamento decir que este es el PENULTIMO CAPITULO u_u**_

_**"Atracción Prohibida ya llego a su fin, trataré de mañana (jueves)**_

_**subir el ultimo capi, & continuar con la secuela, llamada**_

_**"Amantes de medio tiempo" (: wii wii wii**_

_**espero lo lean, MIL GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**_

_**LOS AMOO! SIN UDS, NO SE HUBIERA ESCRITO ESTE FIC**_

_**dedicado para todos uds :D gracias**_

_**Review?**_

_**Andyy'**_


	22. Se Fue

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer, yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, esté Fic contendrá Lemmon, si no es de tu agrado la lectura por favor sal de aquí & mejor lee otras cosas, solo acepto criticas positiva.**_

* * *

_**Sountrack: Se fue- Laura Pausini**_

* * *

**Se Fue**

* * *

_Bella POV._

_._

_._

_.-_

Todo fue por mi culpa, yo lo sabía, pero siempre me negué a creerlo, me negué a que él y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos, me negué a que podíamos correr riesgos, siempre me negué, y ahora las consecuencias son grandes.

¿Qué sucederá con Jake? ¿Con Reneesme, Edward, mi familia? ¿Y Embry?

_Flash Back_

_-Te amo tanto Jake, nunca, nuca te olvidaré_

_-Te amo Bella, iras siempre en mi corazón_

_Nos abrazamos una vez más, inhale fuertemente su aroma, quería embriagarme una ultima vez, quería sentir por ultima vez su hermoso cuerpo sobre mis dedos, y quería ver por ultima vez sus hermosos ojos, sentir su aliento chocar contra mi cuello, su dulce y hermosa voz varonil, quería recordarlo de por vida, porque sabía que nunca más nos veríamos._

_Fin Flash Back_

Ahora me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación. Llevaba dos días ahí, sin salir, sin comer, sin ver a mis padres, ni a Embry, que este ultimo se entero de todo, por la mujer de Jacob; pensé que me odiaría, pero él comprendió. Es más él se imaginaba lo que sucedía entre Jake y yo, y más sin embrago siguió, porque me amaba. Yo no merecía amor. A nadie, incluyendo a Jake. Mi padre estaba decepcionado de mí, nunca pensó que yo sería capaz de aquello, mi madre me defendió, pero no sirvió de nada. Me sentía igual o peor de miserable.

Seguí recibiendo las cartas anónimas. Seguían amenazándome, diciéndome que tomará una decisión, irme o quedarme, que él se fuera o se quedará, que tomará una decisión.

-¿Por qué nunca puedo ser feliz?- murmure algo moquienta, ya que toda la noche me la pase llorando.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, con pereza lo tome entre las manos y casi me da un infarto al saber que quien me llamaba era Jake.

-¿Bueno?- pregunte emocionada y tratando de ocultar mi voz rota

-_¿Bella?-_ pregunto algo desconcertado

-Si, ¿Qué paso Jake?

-_Estuviste llorando…-_susurro más para él que para mí- _Tengo que verte_

_-_Yo también Jake, te extra…

-_Tenemos que hablar-_ su voz era distante y fría-_ Te veo en el café de la avenida cerca de tu casa, a las cuatro ¿Te parece?_

_- S...Si, nos vemos- conteste sumamente consternada_

Termino la llamada sin despedirse de mí.

Algo andaba mal, muy mal, me cortó cuando le iba a decir que lo extrañaba, no se despidió de mí. Mire a ver el reloj de mi buro, las 3:00. Tenía una hora, me levante de la cama y me vestí, no quise darme una ducha, ni arreglarme lo mejor posible, porque algo me decía que este encuentro no me iba a traer nada bueno. Me vestí con un pants negro, una playera blanca y mis converse, me hice una coleta en el cabello y me coloque una gorra azul marino junto con unas _rain Ban_. Nada de maquillaje, ni perfume, solo eso.

Baje con cuidado las escaleras y mi madre me miro dudosa

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto con su dulce voz

-A ver a Jake- conteste indiferente

-Hija…-comenzó mi madre

-Mama- dije exasperada- Ya se, no es para mi, pero el me pidió que nos viéramos, tiene que… darme unas cosas

-Te quiero Bella- fue lo único que dijo, se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la cocina.

Salí de la casa y tome un taxi, le di la dirección del café, y estuve ahí, en diez minutos, el lugar estaba un poco vacio, me senté en una de las mesas más escondidas del café, y pedí una taza de exprés cargado, lo cierto era que no había dormido muy bien. Espere un momento a que llegará él.

A decir verdad espere media hora más después de la hora que habíamos quedado. Él nunca llegaba tardea nuestras citas. ¿Acaso esta contaba como cita? De pronto lo tuve frente a mí. Él al contrario mío, iba muy bien arreglado, unos vaqueros azules, una playera blanca, su chaqueta negra y unas gafas iguales a las mías. Se las quito y sus ojos estaban opacos, tristes y algo rojos.

¿Estuvo llorando?

-hola- dijo en con pasividad

-Hola- conteste tímida

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo, hasta que tome el valor y hable

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien- contesto frio- ¿Y tú?

-Mal-conteste sinceramente, era ahora o nunca, su cara de desconcierto era un poema- No eh dormido, me la paso llorando todas las noches- me quite las gafas para que viera mi rostro y me aguante las ganas de llorar- Cada día me culpo más por lo que sucedió ese día en la compañía, mi padre me odia, Embry es un imbécil por haberme perdonado, Edward Cullen volvió a…

-¿A que?- Jake estaba molesto cuando dije lo último

-A… volvió a tratar de propasarse afuera de mi casa- Jake apretó los puños y su mandíbula- Mi padre nos vio, lo golpeo y lo denuncio, creo que estará en al cárcel, por unos días, quizás menos

-Perdóname- dijo con arrepentimiento

-¿Por qué?- conteste confundida

-Por meterte en este lío, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, la culpa es mía, por haber…

-¿Por haber que?- pregunte con miedo

-por haber jugado contigo

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oyes- dijo el sin mirarme a los ojos- Solo fuiste un juego para mi. Nunca te tome en serio, yo…-su voz se le quebró en un instante- Yo no te amo

-Repítelo de nuevo Black- dije con tristeza y acidez, el solo cerró los ojos, inspiro y lo repitió

-Yo no te amo

-Dímelo a los ojos- conteste aun más triste y desesperada- Jake- dije tomando sus manos- Dímelo a los ojos

Volteo lentamente, me miro a los ojos, ambos nos perdimos en un momento, sus ojos cafés estaban rojos, de que efectivamente estuvo llorando. Lo amaba y él me amaba…

-Yo no te amo- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Algo se rompió dentro de mí. Escuche el crujir de mi pobre corazón, y al parecer el también lo oyó, porque hizo una mueca de dolor. Separó nuestras manos, carraspeo para que lo mirara, pero ya no tenía caso. El nunca me había amado. Solo, solo fui un juego para él. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de mis cansados ojos, nada tenía sentí ya.

-¿Bella?- decía preocupado- Yo… no llores…

-¿Qué no llore?- dije sin mirarlo- ¿Qué no llore? Jacob- dije con dolor y acidez su nombre- Mi vida se quedo vacía, yo te amo y te amaré, te entregue algo que a nadie se lo di: te di mi virginidad, fui tu mujer, fuiste mío… ¿Y ahora me dices que no me amaste?

-Perdóname- decía con dificultad- Pero tienes razón, nunca te ame, solo… solo fuiste… fuiste un juego…- ambos guardamos silencio, yo llorando y él, pensativo quizás- ya no sabrás más de mi

-¿Qué?- dije alarmada mirándolo por primera vez… Estaba llorando- ¿Jake?

-Me iré lejos- contesto ignorando mi pregunta a su llanto- Ya no sabrás nada de mi, me iré a Europa con mis padres, por un tiempo indefinido

-¿Y…Reneesme?- pregunte con cautela

-Estamos en proceso de divorcio, le dio una crisis, después de… después de la situación en la empresa, creo que quedo muy mal, se la llevaron al hospital psiquiátrico, además me entere que Edward no era él único amante de ella, tengo todas las pruebas a mi favor para separarme de ella…

-Oh...

-Bueno Bella- dijo un poco más calmando- ME voy, para siempre- comencé a llorar de nuevo- Perdóname por todo lo que te hice, espero seas feliz, prometo que ya nunca más sabrás de mi… o al menos eso espero, gracias por todo

No me dejo decirle siquiera adiós. Se levanto de la mesa y salió a toda prisa, trate de alcanzarlo, pero para cuando llegue a la avenida, el ya no estaba. Lo había perdido. Para siempre.

Regrese a la mesa, y me senté en su lugar, tratando de inspirar el pequeño rastro de loción, que dejo ahí. Al ver la mesa, vi que le me había dejado una carta. La tome entre mis manos y olía a él. La abrí con lentitud

_Bella:_

_Todo lo que acabo de decirte es mentira. NUNCA escúchalo bien, NUNCA dejaré amarte, fuiste mi mujer, y eso te lo agradezco mucho, y también fui tuyo, en cuerpo y alma, siempre seré tuyo; pero tengo que irme. Lo de irme no es mentira, debo de irme, ya que a mi me han estado mandando las mismas cartas, pero con fotografías tuyas. Espiándote. Me hervía la sangre al saber que corrías peligro en cualquier momento._

_Es por eso que me voy, lejos, a un lugar donde no sepan este problema, y quizás regrese cuando esto haya quedado olvidado, ahora todos saben "la mala historia de Black" Perdóname princesa, perdóname si te lastime con las estúpidas palabras que te dije, pero… La persona que me mando las cartas, me obligo a decir eso._

_Me entrego un micrófono, para que lo pusiera y esa persona escuchara la plática & estuviera segura de que no le mentí al decirte que me voy. Pero no sabe nada de la carta._

_Perdóname amor mío, si no es en esta vida, estaremos juntos en la otra._

_Te amo bella, gracias por ser la mujer de mi vida. Te amo hermosa, nunca te olvidaré y estaré dispuesto a lo que sea cuando tú me necesites._

_Te amo. _

_Jake_

¿Eso fue el motivo para que nosotros nos alejáramos?

.

.

.

.

Ya nada me quedaba. Mi vida había quedado vacía, el olor de sus cabellos ya solo era un simple recuerdo… el elixir de su boca, solo era un vago sabor delicioso, mis noches eran mis pesadillas, siempre lloraba por él. Incluso ahora… que mi vida ya estaba hecha.

Habían pasado siete años, ahora tenía veintiséis años, vivía en las afueras de la cuidad en una casa muy bella, mi marido era Embry. Durante esos siete años, el me ayudo me saco adelante y cosas así, pero nunca lo ame y se lo dije, pero pasaba el tiempo con la esperanza de que él y yo pudiéramos estar juntos; pero comprendí que el tiempo no pasaba en vano y yo cada día envejecía más, y necesitaba de alguien a mi lado.

Sabía que Embry no era el mas indicado, pero el insistió, no tuve otra opción que aceptar. Desde ese entonces llevo dos años casada con Embry. Nunca tuvimos relaciones, y por lo tanto adoptamos una hija a la cual llamamos Sophie –como la mama de Jake-

Era feliz con mi hija, y con Embry, o al menos trata de serlo, pero las noches eran mis pesadillas, porque lo recordaba, recordaba los maravillosos momentos que viví con él, recuerdo todas las noches le día en que me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma. Rogando porque algún día se vuelva a repetir.

Los primero años, traté de comunicarme con él, pero nunca contesto ¿Y si ya no me quería? Siempre era esa mi pregunta, pero nadie las respondía, porque él, era el único que podía responderlas. Extrañaba su sonrisa de fabula, sus labios, sus ojos, aquellos sonrojos tan extraños en él. Extrañaba todo de él.

Resignación, era lo que me quedaba. Resignación.

Hoy precisamente hoy, se cumplían los siete años y medio que deje de saber de Jacob. Mi hija Sophie dormía plácidamente, mientras yo estaba escribiendo un articulo de salud, Embry se encontraba en la empresa de Sam trabajando, cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa. Cuando la deje en su habitación, baje y se encontraba un chico de diecisiete años con un paquete.

-¿Señora Swan?

-Si, soy yo,- conteste -¿Qué sucede?

-Un paquete, firme aquí

-Gracias- dije firmando y tomando el paquete entre mis manos

Me senté en la sala, y comencé a abrir el paquete, al principio había una tela negra. ME desconcerté, a saque para dar a lugar a un sobre. Lo abri, mi vida retomo su sentido cuando lei el contenido

"_Regrese. Te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo. Te amo"_

Y en el fondo del paquete, se encontraba minuciosamente acomodada, la camisa de Jake. La camisa que yo use el día después de que hicimos el amor. Él había regresado. Había vuelto mi sol personal, mi pilar, había regresado para estar conmigo.

Nuestro amor siempre fue prohibido, una chica de dieciocho años, se enamoro de un joven de veintisiete. Ambos experimentamos sensaciones nuevas, nuestro amor nunca pudo ser por las buenas….

Pero lo prohíbo es tentador…. Y muchas veces lo mejor.

**FIN**

* * *

**ESTO ES EL FIN! D: T_T**

**que les parecio Atraccion Prohibida?**

**Aaauu, pobre de mi Jake u.u snif snif**

**Lo ame, lo amé, & uds? bueno, espero sus comentarios! (:**

**Reviews?**

**Muy Pronto: Amantes de medio tiempo! *O***

**Pero por ahora porfiiis, pasen a leer "Destino"**

**Es nueva & les gustara yo lo se (HH muchas gracias a:**

**stefanny93 , Lady Alizee , MarilizzieCullen13 , Blind Wish, DhampireCry, Stefanny93 **

**Amiga Del Alma, angeliqaa marin , , Chica Estrellita, dark angel-loveless, lalycullen2010, fashioOniztha ,**

**GalatheCullen , Ally Grigori... Uff! un sin fin de chicas! GRACIAS por leerme & por dejar sus opiniones (:**

**mil millones de Gracias, las espero en mis otros Fics (:**

**Asi es como cerramos este hermoso FanFic "Atracción Prohibida"**

**Gracias :D**

**Andyy'**


	23. NOTA AUTORA

**Queridos Lectores:**

**Sucede lo siguiente:**

**A petición de varios chicos & chicas que me han dejado sus Review, me piden de manera muy amable que escriba un final alternativo o finales alternativos.**

**Yo estoy en la mayor disposición de hacerlo, pero eh aquí la situación:**

**SI en dado caso llego a escribir el final alternativo o los finales, a petición de todos uds. NO HABRÁ SECUELA.**

**Se preguntaran ... "¿Qué te sucede Andyy' estas re loca?**

**La verdad es que no jejeje.**

**EL final de esta historia se los deje asi, porque en la secuela (si es qe hay) les explicaré muchas dudas, Sam, Leah, Embry, Nessie... etc. & el titulo no en vano se llama "Amantes de medio Dia"**

**Pedí sugerencias, porque quería saber qe es lo que pensaban :D & me alegra saber sus opiniones, en serio! me es muy satisfactorio saberlas!**

**Así que... ya les explique el asunto, uds, deciden, si quieren finales alternativos diganme & yo con gusto los haré; pero si se esperan a la secuela, con el mismo gusto la haré!**

**UN REVIEW LO DECIDE TODO!**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**Andyy'**


End file.
